


fallout equestria hunger

by CoreyHybrid21



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout Equestria, My Little Pony, fallout equestria aka my little pony+fallout
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyHybrid21/pseuds/CoreyHybrid21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about vault 3.5 mainly a cook from it, the stable.<br/>The stable is a test what happens when the stable has to much food not enough space and weak or broken talismans.<br/>He gets forced out of his vault due to the greedy overmare and concern for “her subjects safty” even with the surplus of food.<br/>He gos on the edge of hunger so he eats a dead pony will this turn him evil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1 stable 6.5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallout equestria](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151342) by Kkat. 



**Chapter 1 stable 6.5**

BEEP! BEEP! My alarm gos off I groan as I try to hit the snooze button on it I swing my hoof trying to hit the button I feel it hit the table but the alarm is still going I do this 5 more times then I manage to hit it then I pull my right hoof back in bed and I try to get comfy then I hear a knock on the door and a voice "Hey Hugerstrike it's time to wake up!"

I groan and say "ugh I'm tired Let me rest some more" I pull my blanket up so I don't have to listen to the voice it sounds familiar but I'm to tired to care who it is.

Then the voice on the other side says "Well I guess you don't want breakfast" it is a bit muffled but I can hear the word breakfast from a mile away so it's not that hard to guess what the voice said.

I snap awake and jump up I say "Hey don't do that I want breakfast" I walk up to the mirror to see if I'm decent I see I have a blue mane with an orange stripe a brown coat hidden under my stable 6.5 jacket and my cutie mark is a sword through a Sandwich oh and my pipbuck is on my right hoof my mane is messy I use my hoof to straiten it then I walk to my door and open it "UGH" I say because the pony who woke me up is still there she is a blue unicorn mare with a pink mane her cutie mark is a gear she is not wearing her suit I say "why are you still here Brokengear?"

She says "I came to see if you broke your pipbuck when waking up you really should get a newer model" I look at my pipbuck it looks fine I look back at her "I know what your thinking just because it looks fine doesn't mean it is" she grabs my right hoof and opens my pipbuck with her magic low and behold it's broken she sighs and says "I will take this to my workshop and also stop calling me Brokengear just call me gear I barely brake anything" she unlocks my pipbuck and slides it off some parts fall on the ground she puts it on her back then she walks off I sigh and start to walk to the cafeteria I feel pain go through my hoof I scream in my head she says "Oh be careful I think some parts fell out" I would say thank you captain obvious but if I tried to talk I would say oww first I shake the tiny metal bits out of my hoof and run to the toilets.

I arrive at the boy's toilet I run in and yell "Oww my hoof stupid pipbuck gears" I put my hoof under a tap and I wash my left hoof brr the waters cold today stupid slow talismans I hear a snicker from a toilet I say "Hey what's so funny?" the laugh stops and it is silent I turn the tap off and say "Oh so that's how it is you chicken" I stand still hoping I provoked an answer.

I hear someone say "Why are you here instead of eating?" hey he's avoiding my answer I hear my stomach growl well I better get food I start to walk away the voice says "I knew it! ... you must be Hungerstrike" I shiver he could tell it was me by my desire to eat am I really that predictable the voice continues "Oh by the way" he pauses and laughs before he says "wheres your pipbuck?"

I gulp oh no it must be an officer or guard or whatever ponies call them I say in a scared tone "I um broke it again and I'm um thinking I should get a newer one and um" he cuts me off

"Oh Hungerstrike you can't um your way past punishment at least your jobs not important" I hear his insult about my job I feel my blood boil and I feel ardrinlin fill my veins and thoughts I blurt out in an angry tone.

"WHAT MY JOB IS IMPORTANT! YOUR JOB IS LOOKING FOR LAW BRAKERS MINE IS FEEDING EVERYPONY!" I run at the toilet door SMASH! Empty I smashed the wrong one I hear him laugh.

he says "wow now I get to charge you for 2 things make my day I dare you" I didn't need his permission to make his day SMASH! Empty again he taunts "Wow you can't find me and there's only 3 toilets" I Aline myself with his toilet to kick it just then he flushes it and the door opens and hits my rump with so much force I go flying into a wall I feel a surge of pain go through my head things start to go black as I pass out I hear him say "Thanks for your corporation" he laughs as things go completely black.

I groan as I wake up in a cell "Ugh where am I?" I look around and say "oh it's a cell" I walk up to the door and say "Hey I need breakfast!"

I hear a guard laugh he says "Oh Hungerstrike you know prisoners don't get breakfast until midday I wonder who's gonna cook for you Haha oh your in there for 1 day hows it feel?" I feel really sad only one meal for prisoners I usually eat 5-50 times a day I mean I'm a chief I love food I start to cry the guard says "please stay quiet and stop crying like a filly whoops I mean colt" I stop crying the guard says "Oh I forgot to tell you 2 things 1 I'm the guard that put you in here my names bathroomwatcher and 2 you have a cellmate" I look around thinking what somepony else is in here I didn't see anyone my eyes fix into a dark corner I wait for them to adjust I see somepony I walk towards them I open my mouth they run at me and cover my mouth they shake their head side to side I guess he or she doesn't want to talk he or she uncovers my mouth and walks back over to their corner I walk to my side of the cell well at least I can get some shuteye.

I hear somepony whisper "hey wake up foods here!" I bet it's Bathroomwatcher I wake up and run to the cage door as she opens it oh no it's Brokengear "OMPF!" I feel the impact I made on Brokengear her breath going through my mane forced out she falls over and an apple falls on the ground I pick up the apple and eat it I look at a clock my eyes widen it is 11:00am I look around the room I see Bathroomwatcher is knocked out he has a black mane and dark purple fur his cutiemark is a toilet with binoculars in it, his an earth pony I look at Brokengear there is a pipbuck next to her she must have brought that here was she trying to brake me out I put on my new pipbuck then I here something run out of the room I look at the cell I was in oh no the pony in there with me is gone I gulp I look at Brokengear she says in a weak voice "Run!"

I tilt my head and say "What why?" she points at my pipbuck I look at it I scroll through the files all my recipes and audio logs from my old pipbuck and wait a top Secret message I don't have that I open the file I read  **our stable is having trouble we have a population of 2500 it's only supposed to have 1000 we still have a lot of food but I want all this food to be mine I control the food it's unlimited but I fear our talismans are braking due to stress of population I am afraid I have to kill ponies I will start with prisoners then everypony I don't trust like Brokengear and umm well I can decide the rest later I hope no-one finds this** I gulp and say "Why did you put it on my pipbuck?" she point's to my pipbuck I look at the file under it called Brokengear I open it  **Knowing you you might accidentally hurt me also I want you to tell as many ponies as you can as you are escaping please hurry don't come back for me never tell anyone about our vault it's so perfect that's why the population is so big please save them**  I feel a tear go down my eye I say "why did you save me knowing you might get hurt?" she dosen't answer I say "Bye I will never forget you" I run out the door.

I'm running down the stairs to the garden level to tell the message I yell "EVERYPONY THE OVERMARE IS GOING TO CULL US THERE IS TO MANY PONIES ANYONE SHE HATES RUN! I regret my decession almost immediately I see the overmare and a couple of guards with guns and some corpses I say "Um hey there?"

The overmare points her hoof at me and yells "STOP HIM!" I bolt back upstairs feeling adreiline as bullets start to follow me I yell "EVERYPONY THE OVERMARE IS GOING TO CULL US THERE IS TO MANY PONIES ANYONE SHE HATES RUN!" as I'm running dogging bullets a bunch of ponies join me in yelling the message and running in panic I hear some of them scream as they die by bullets I hear some run in different directions to tell there Friends.

The guards say "Split up stop this crowd from going out of control!" after an hour I decide to take a brake I hide in the bathroom I hear screaming outside.

After a while I hear a guard say "Hey Bathroomwatcher glad you joined us can you look for hidders and also you suck at watching prisoners"

Bathroom watcher growls and says "Shut up she got what she deserved besides I was destructed by my game" he opens the door I duck in a toilet and lock the door "Hey I saw you" he laughs.

My heart is beating really fast as bathroom watcher is knocking on the door laughing I bet he want's me to speak so his staying silent I look at my pipbuck and see two red blips I hear the other guard say "Stop taunting him just shoot him through the door or shoot the lock"

Bathroomwatcher says "Aw and I was having fun oh well I still get to see who it is" I unlock the door and kick it as hard as I can WHAM! Bathroomwatcher hits a wall and passes out.

the other guard walks up to me and says "Time to die'' his levitating a gun in his magic I can see his eyes are not willing to kill His a green unicorn with a yellow mane his cutie mark is a gun

I say "You don't have to kill me just let me get to the stable door and let the outside world kill me" he lowers his gun and nods he walks up to me and puts a file on my pipbuck then he walks out I read the file it's called dead and exit code  **I installed a program to make your pipbuck undetectable some cops use it to hide from suspects also the doors password is food I let you live because I love your cooking I will miss it I also downloaded some recipes yum bye ):**  I look at it he spared me because I can cook then why dose the overmare and other guards not care oh well I better leave before they find me.

I've been walking for a while an announcement goes off "3% of the rampaging ponies have been calmed we have lost all offices down there we are locking down the 2 lower floors on the stable because some of the survivers have taken away pipbuck id and are hiding or are still rampaging we are trying our best to calm this misunderstanding everypony go back to your room" I facehoof I don't belive any of the announcement other then locking down the lower levels she's trying to starve us off or something.

I decide to walk around and look for the survivors it might be way more than 97% due to the fact they didn't count how many rebelled and some ponies might have decided to join us because they got locked down here I walk into a closet there is 3 ponies one says "Arr ... oh nevermind not a guard"

I roll my eyes and I say "I've got a plan we use the air-vents to escape tell as many ponies as you can" they nod and run out I hope the guards aren't using the air-vents to get in here or some of the calm ponies attack us and help the overmare I walk down the hall looking for any survivers I find a guard ponies corpse wearing amour I decide to take it who knows what's outside I don't put it on because a survivor might think I'm a guard I hear a whimper in a room besides me.

I knock on the door "ARR GO AWAY YOU STUPIED GUARD I'M SORRY I KILLED YOUR FRIEND AND I HAVE HIS GUN!"

I sigh and I say "Hey it's a survivor with an escape plan" the door slowly opens the gun points out at me I duck BANG! I say "Okay that was close use the air-vents to escape" A unicorn stallion with a blue mane and violate fur sticks his head out he smiles at me he puts his gun in a guard uniform and runs away either he was a guard or a survivor.

I decided to put the guard amour on I have amour over my vault suit and a baton I need better equipment I hear a voice "Hey we told everypony we could. see you latter and thanks ... take off that amour some pony might accidentally attack you" I hear him run off I decide to leave the amour on even though an ally told me to leave it I look around to find the nearest air-vent drats theres none here wait the closest is in someponys room I walk to the nearest room and knock.

The door opens oh no of all the rooms I could come across I come across hers she is a pegasus her mane is red her fur is orange and the tips of her feathers are yellow she has a sun as a cutie mark she says "Oh hi hungerstrike what are you doing?"

I say "I'm here to use your air-vent to escape" she shakes her head side to side I say "Um sunset I'm sorry for crushing your plants and making you deflect the artificial sunlight into the overmares eyes also she might try to kill you"

She smiles evilly and says in a evil tone "Not if I stop you from escaping"

My eyes widen In shock I say "What why would you betray me aren't we friends?"

She glares at me and says "we aren't friends you ruined my work and life also where would we go? what is there that could replace our stable" I look down she's right what's there to replace our stable "now stand still so I can kill you" I snap back to reality and look up as she lunges at me I use my hoof to grab the baton I swing it as hard as I can I hear a crunch as it makes contact with her side I feel pain in my back we both made contact by the sounds and feel I turn my head to watch her fall down she is obviously to hurt to move I think I broke her rib she says "Finish me"

I walk past and say "Sorry I won't do that ... bye sunset" I jump on her bed man it is soft softer than mine I jump and swing at the air-vent Clang It gets a small dent I do this for 5 minutes It eventually falls in Now I climb in it's a bit tight "Gah get out of the way" I kick the air-vent cover then I start to crawl through the vents kicking it as I go.

after 3 hours I make it to a place where I can go up a level I gulp I should have thought this through better it gos straight up and is pitch black if I fall I will die I don't like the idea of climbing but I hate the idea of staying I start to climb pushing all my hooves outward my back is aching due to a blow by sunset's hooves I get at least 1.5 meters up before my hooves ache I start to slip then a hoof grabs me and the pony says "thanks for helping me escape twice in return I will help you" she or he pulls me up we are both panting with exhaustion.

I say "I don't think I've helped you" the voice laughs then covers my mouth then uncovers it I say "wait your the prisoner I guess I helped you once when was the second?" she or he knocks on the air-vent I facehoof and say "Oh I get it I helped you to think of the air-vent ... Wait I still don't know anything about you"

He or she hits me and says "I have no reason to tell you who I am but I do know who you are that's the important thing now follow me" she or he leads me through the air-vents I look at the time it is 3:24pm

After an hour we hear an announcement "This just in the 97% of the ponies that are on a rampage are in the air-vents if they burst into your room ignore them we are sending guards into the vents to flush them out as I speak please ignore their lies and catch them some have started a rampage in the third floor but it's pointless to lock it all guards have permission to use lethal force on anypony who hides or joins the rampagers stay in your rooms if guards walk in ignore them they are not gonna shoot you unless they have to everypony stay calm"

We come across an air-vent I say "Well I'm sick of air vent's bye mysterious mare or stallion and good luck" I crawl to the air-vent I push it with all my might it brakes I crawl out only to meet a corpse looks like he was on the hit list poor guy he's a yellow unicorn with a brown mane and his cutie mark is a baseball huh guess he was one of the ponies who are entertainment he must have been on the baseball team well if it could be called that seems the field is to small to play properly I walk to the door I open it it seems clear I have to go up 7 more levels to make it to the exit This stable is weird it seems to have room for 9000 ponies yet it's only superposed to have 1000 has someone being adding more floors over the years glad I wasn't on the lowest floor.

I'm walking along hallways thinking about stuff like who is that prisoner why is there heaps of killing when there's plenty of food whats happening to the talismans and BUMP! I should have looked where I was going I bumped into a guard no scratch that I bumped into the unicorn guard from earlier good he's alive he says "What are you doing and why are you dressed like a guard?"

I say as I chuckle nervoiously "I'm escaping I'm not very good at it will this disguise fool anyone?" he glares I quickly change the subject "So what's your name?"

He sighs and says "my name is Burningbarrel now I'm gonna fake your a guard and escort you up I can only take you up 4 floors the last 3 are your own because the chaos is not up there yet"

I nod I say "I like the plan but what's the chance of you being caught" he rubs his head then shrugs I sigh and say okay let's go before you change your mind" we connect our pipbucks and exchange stuff I give him all my other recipes and he gives me a pass-code to override any stable door well in this stable anyway this takes 1 hour I say "can we get some food?" he glares at me I say "I need supplies before I leave I need a bag, some food and weapons" he nods I check the time it's 5:31pm we make our way to a guards weapon room.

We arrive at the guards weapon room at 5:50 it is packed with guards grabbing ammo and weapons I gulp any wrong move and I'm busted I run to grab the most interesting weapon I can I grab a colt single action army revolver SAA or colt peacemaker I know this because my pipbuck tells me I grab 30 .45 colt bullets, 10 .44-40 WCF, 10 .38-40 WCF, 5 .32-20 WCF, 5 .22 long riffle, 5 .38 special, 5 .357 magnum and 5 .44 special a guard looks at me and says "Hey why did you grab heaps of different ammo for 1 gun?"

I gulp oh no did I brake a law I say "Um if I drop my gun I can just pick up another and use this ammo also different guns use different ammo" he glares at me and smiles I say "Why are you smiling like that?"

He coughs and says "What's your id code?" Oh I see what he did there I don't know this guys code burningbarrel facehooves I look at my pipbuck I see the door override code I breath in he says "So are you gonna tell me or will I shoot you?"

I breath out and say "my pass-code is 790b-pl99" Burningbarrel face hooves the guard who asked the question aims a gun at me and smiles I can see his intention to kill I say "yeah I didn't think that would work" I hold up my colt peacekeeper I pull the loading gate and load 6 .45 colt bullets then I close the gate I say "Can you doge a bullet?"

All the guards in the room aim their guns at me the guy who asked me my pass-code says "Your gonna die if you shoot you will die how did you get in here?" I roll my eyes he says "FIRE!" I enter sats everything slows to a stop bullets are frozen in mid air sats is usually used to aim but I found a loophole I use it to run through traffic and doge stuff by predicting what will happen I see 10 bullets frozen mid air I see an opening I exit sats most of the bullets miss one pices my ear all the guards open their mouths in shock.

I point my colt peacemaker at a crate I say "I only need one shot" BANG! Some guards tilt their heads others run some cower in fear.

The guard that questioned me yells "OH NO!" BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! My bullet hit a crate marked explosives Burningbarrel's mouth drops most of the guards got hurt in the explosion the ones that didn't get hurt ran away I belive they were saying stuff like his not worth it or get me away from him some injured guards limped out there is 3 dead guards I look at my clock it's 6:19pm.

Burningbarrel recovers from his shock and says "I can't belive you no ones ever done something so daring I better go grab your saddle bags you wait here and keep a low profile this time" he walks off I look at all the destruction 50% of the ammo is destroyed man those guards have a lousy shoot but my ear hurts after1 hour and 30 minutes Burningbarrel comes back he says "I got your saddlebags which do you want medium or small?"

I ponder this for a while the medium bag can hold more stuff but is heavier the small holds less stuff and is lighter I say "I want the medium I might never come back so I will have to go with the heavy one" he passes me the medium bag it has some apples and medical supplies I say "Thanks I will miss you I hope you don't get killed because of me"

He nods and says "I won't die and those supplies are my parting gift now hurry the overmare has sent every guard a schedule I'm bending mine a bit bye" he runs out.

I walk out into the hallway I start walking to the stairs then I hear some guards coming I run under the stairs I hear one of the guards say "We need to capture hungerstrike at any cost"

The other guard says "yeah I'm not surprised he's at the top ponies to catch he escaped his cell with help from Brokengear freeing ..." SLAP! "Ouch what was that for"

The same guard from before speaks "Never say that ponies name and if we talk we might miss seeing him" I nearly giggle cause they litaully just walked past saying they should avoid just passing me I run up the stairs when I get far enough I laugh what idiots 1 floor down 6 to go I look at my pipbuck 7:58pm man it's getting late I wish I could go to bed but that would be fatal wait why am I using stairs there is an elevator.

I walk to the elevator I press the button and wait I hum a happy tune while I wait for the elevator when it stops the doors open I see a bunch of guards and they see me all of us blink I say "Um hi I'll wait for another elevator" I quickly push all the buttons that should hold them "Hahahaha" I walk to the other side and press the button for the elevator I wait it arrives good this ones empty I get on and press the top button annoying elevator music starts now I remember why I don't use the elevator.

After a while an announcement gos off "Hungerstrike is in the second elevator the slower one every guard report to the top floor to head him off and if you fail you will be executed also we will disable the elevator so you have more time" the elevator jolts to a stop between floors 2 and three I hit my hoof on a wall drat I should have thought this through I look up Gah they're waiting up there for me wait is that a hatch yep it is but how to get up there I only have a couple of minutes an idea hits me I open up the elevator panel um a bunch of wires I look at them confused now I wish I payed attention during maintenance class I pick a random wire.

I bite the wire it snaps the elevator gos down so fast I float onto the roof I open the hatch and walk through it I grab onto the edge so I don't fall up and then down to my death all of a sudden the elevator stops WHACK! I groan"oww my stomach"

an announcement gos off "Who messed with the elevator if he's dead so are you now get it back up here I want to witness his death!" the elevator starts to rise I pull the hatch closed so they wont see me straight away then I decide to put an apple in it so I can see their first reaction man this elevator is slow I take a nap.

I feel a jolt I wake up from my nap I hear the door go DING! I peep through the gap BANG! BANG! BANG! Bullets go flying into the elevator "Huh where did he go?" said 4 guards as they walk in I grab the apple and the crack closes I am on top of the elevator right next to the pulley oh look another air-vent drats it has a cover on it, if I wait they will figure out I'm up here if I destroy the air-vent I will make heaps of noise oh well CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! "He's on the roof what do we do?"

I crawl through the air-vent kicking the grate as I go I ignore the whispering of the guards I reach an exit I look through it nope way to many guards I check my pipbuck besides this is to far from the stable door for my taste I continue to crawl through the vents until BUMP! The pony I bumped into says "Hey who's that?"

I gulp I say "It's Hugerstrike umm are you a guard?" I get no reply instead I get hit "Oww is that you prisoner?"

The pony in the vent giggles "Yepe I thought you disliked the vents so what made you change your mind ..." I open my mouth then he or she cut me off "Let me guess to many guards ... oh by the way what was your plan to open the vault door?"

I gulp I should tell her or him but she or he might ruin the escape plan I say "Um I know the stable code but I can't use it now"

I feel a sharp pain go through my front left hoove as a knife gos in then the pony with me says "Why can't you open the stable door now? ... if it is not a good reason I will kill you"

I try my best to answer with out screaming in pain "I need to wait 1 hour for as many ponies to escape at a time besides if only you and me escape we have a lower chance of um living"

I feel the knife being pulled out and my um friend says "Fine you have an hour no longer make it count hijack an announcement" I nod and crawl a bit away I look at my pipbuck it's 10:10pm I check the radio frequences what's the best way to hijack the vault announcement theres the police station,cafeteria,gym,school,maintenance,music,etc .

I think stoping the music would be a good idea to cause chaos and while they are fixing the music I will sneak into the overmares office where the announcements are from unless she is using her pipbuck well this should only take an hour I look through my pipbucks list of friends Brokengear,Burningbarrel,Creepypasta I shiver at that name why do I still have that ponies id number Carelesscider,Dandeliondash,Flashycasino,Greatwisdom,Heavyweights,Ironweilder,Jokebook, Loosetooth,Magicmaid,Nicenegotiator,Prettypresto,Quicksolve,Redmailer,Stripysherbet/Surgerstripe,Uncletest,Violetviola I say in excitement "ah found you" I prees the dial button.

A voice answers "Hello what song do you want to hear to calm you down?" I start to crawl the voice repeats "I said hello what do you want to listen to?"

I stop then breath deeply and say "Um hi violet" I hear silence I say "Um are you still there?"

I hear a growl at the other end "How dare you" how dare I? "How dare you call me ... what are you planning to do? Your escape is futile" I start to crawl through the air-vent more. she says "I can hear you crawling through the air-vent give me 1 reason I should not tell the overmare or don't you have 1?"

I stop crawling then I say to my friend "I have 2 reasons for you not to call 1 you owe me 2 favors 2 I snuck you some extra food for your um pet" I hear hey groan at the mention of her pet "Did your pet die?"

She quickly answers "No somepony busted me he's gone I don't know where ... Wait what was your reason for calling I need to get ready to keep ponies calm?" I giggle "Hey don't laugh just talk before I change my mind about helping you"

I say "I want you to sabotage the music so the guards will leave the overmares office"

My ears burst at her response "WHAT! That's crazy why would I do that?"

I say "If you do it consider my favors done and I will owe you 2 favors ... I don't know how but one day I will pay you back please also it will help100 or more other ponies"

I hear her sigh "Fine but I'm only doing this for them got it?"

I say "yep thanks bye"

I hang up my pipbuck then I turn on the music channel and start to crawl through the air-vent's man this is cool music  **I want a home in a stable, I hope it has good cable, I love the surface because the sun, now the surface has radiation that's no fun** then a voice disrupts the singer and instruments "Hey guys!"

The other ponies start to talk "Violetviola what are you doing?"

Violetviola says "A friend asked me a favor and I decided to accept besides I barely have fun" then I hear an instrument Brake TWANG! Then violet says "Whew that was fun I bet you couldn't do better?" I hear a bunch of growling Violet says "Fine I'm hear to cause chaos so the guards will come .. besides you guys are to chicken to do anything"

I hear a bunch of growls then an answer "violet you destroyed my favourite instrument to cause trouble well let's see how you like broken bones" I hear the speaker leap at her then I hear another instrument smash!

Another voice speaks "My drum Sweetsiren You dummy and why is your favourite instrument that? and not your voice I will crush you for destroying my drums"

Another voice speaks "I mise well join you so we stay away from my instruments" then all I can hear is a lot of fighting and muffled voices well that should lure some guards.

I finally arrive at the overmares office I look at my pipbuck the time is 10:35pm then I look down through the air-vent grate drat theres still guards then an announcement gos off "due to the sudden events at the music station we need all the guards on the music level to stop the fight peacefully and some ponies have started to run from their rooms to help try not to mix up them with the rampagers" the guards leave the office.

I wait 1 minute to make sure they can't hear me punching the grate Clang! Clang! Clang! The grate falls off then I jump down it might be hard to get back out of here through the air-vent I hope I don't get caught I look around the room yep the overmares room looks pretty much like any room metal walls and ceilings,random posters, well lit and a computer the only difference is well it's very big and has a circle at the center I walk to the center where the computer is I type on the keys it says  **enter password**  gulp I don't have the overmares password but I guess I can type a random thing and hope it works I type  **hamburgerfries password accepted** wow I knew she liked hamburgerfries but to make it her password that's careless I'm not a great hacker but I still know how to hack I press a button that says  **stable announcement** then I speak "This is Hungerstrike I'm telling everypony to run to the stable door I'm about to unlock it if I don't reach it in 30 minutes leave without me the password is FOOD I belive we can all escape and brave the outside if anypony stays the overmare might kill you that is all bye" I hang up the announcement.

I run to the door and open it I see 5 guards I quickly close the door and lock it "Hey hungerstrike let us in we only want to kil ... I mean talk to you!" I gulp I'm trapped at least I can look at the overmares personal journal before I die I walk over to the computer I see a file marked  **secrect passage to vault entrance**  I click it and the circle floor that I'm standing on rises I look down and see a tunnel I leap down and walk in I see another computer it says  **close secrect passage turn off computer/terminal** I press both so the guards will be confussed when they finally get in man this tunnel is dark I turn on my pipbuck light and check the time 10:40pm only 30 minutes left.

I walk through the Secret passage very carefully because it is dark and full of spider webs there are multiple paths which probably lead to other parts of the vault my pipbuck light gos out I guess because I wasn't touching the pipbuck enough the auto power down went off to save power I walk through the dark until CRUNCH! I steeped on something and I know what it is a bone and judging by the size a pony bone I turn on my pipbuck to see the pones yep definitly a pony but who I look and find a pipbuck on his or her hoof I turn it on and look at the files  **stable tec, my mistake** first I look at the stable tec file  **Stable tec is evil they said this stable will dsbs dshbjsdb dsuybdsjdb 68sdgsd sjndsj** looks like the file is incripted and or corrupted then I look at my mistake  **I donated 10000 bits to help pay for this stable and I became the first overmare but I djjbdj fdjdhjfdbn fdjufjdjkdfb fddfkfnd djfnhdfjbf fdjndffdbjv fdjnfdkjfbdn jdfnfdjfdn they will dispose me for sdkjbchd fjudhjfb fdjhfjfdb fdjndfjm** strange everything is incripted or corrupted what did she find out mah who cares I download her files then I run to make up for time I lost examining a corpse.

I reach a terminal I look at my pipbuck the time is 11:08pm I read the terminal  **open Secret passage, logout terminal** I press open passage there is only 2 minutes left the door opens I hear guards scream poor fellas must have been on top of the Secret passage I bolt out and hit the vault door a whole crowd of other ponies join me one walks to the control and types the password he says "You forgot to do this first" the gizmo above us moves forward and hooks up to the gear shaped door and pulls it out then the door slides sideways and we all bolt out.

Most of us stop some keep running then we all hear an announcement "Due to Hungerstrikes idea of fleeing ... instead of killing everypony I told you we will banish them to the surface instead I bet they will thank you Hungerstrkie HAHAH" I wait and 400 more ponies come out then the door closses I look at my pipbuck the time is 12:55am.

Most of the next 400 look at me mad some look happy then 1 says "Wait I have no supplies" all of the ponies outside start to panic."Oh my gosh we will starve!" "We have no weapons" "My friends will never see me again" "Who will heal our wounds?" "I left my toy" "My favourite food will never be eaten again WAH" "I don't like it outside it's dark and I belive I'm standing on a dead pony"

I yell over the chaos "QUITE!" everyone stops panicking and looks at me I cough and yell "We have been sent out due to overpopulation the way we must survive is by sharing all our stuff we escaped with and leave in groups of 4 or more!"

Somepony yells "Why should we listen to you Hungerstrike your the reason where out hear!"

Most ponies yell "YEAH HE WAS ... YEAH HE IS ... YEAH WHY SHOULD WE TRUST THE CAUSE OF OUR PROBLEM!"

Others yell "HE IS OVIOUSLY BRAVE IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM 90% OF US WOULD BE DEAD!"

Everyone finally calms down after an hour we all place stuff in the middle yep there's not enough for everypony I get my gun,5 .45 colt bullets,my amour,an apple,a health potion,2 pices of gum,a strange orb, 3 bobby pins,sunglasses and one healing bandage I walk away from the pile because somepony says "You have all your stuff now leave so the rest of us can get stuff" I stop walking and after an hour or so everypony has some stuff and sits down.

I yell "Okay everypony get in teams of 4 make sure to pick them wisely because you don't know what's out there and they could turn on you" everypony starts to form teams.

I approach a team of 3 a unicorn that might be a guard a pegasus that might be a macanic and an earth pony that might be an athlete as I approach the unicorn sees me he says "Stop right there Hungerstrike we alredy have a team of 4 besides you said choose wisely"

I rub my head and say "Um I only see three ponies in your group"

They look wildly around the cave a random Pegasus pony passes them the Pegasus in the trio grabs the random Pegasus and says "This is our fourth member um..."

The new Pegasus that arrived says "Tangomusic their entertainment to keep up morale" they all force smiles I force a smile.

I say "That's good well good luck to you 4, have fun share your supplies and um I hope our paths cross in the future" they all growl I sigh and say "Bye" they all walk away I look around the cave everyone is already in groups or leaving some see me look at them and quickly get in a group I look at my pipbuck it is 2:08am I yell "Everypony it is 2:08 we should all get some sleep keep an eye on everypony in case they try to steal your supplies" all the ponies nod and lie down and start to go to sleep 1 from every group stays awake.

I start to walk away a pony yells "Hey Hungerstrike where are you going?" then he or she runs up to me I know this because I can hear him or her.

I stop walking and say "No one likes me I need to make tracks YAWN!" I turn around and see a black Pegasus with a gray mane and a cloud as his cutie mark he must move the artificial clouds to water plant's I say "I'm glad somepony came to see me off bye whoever you are ... I'm leaving and nopony here will ever see me again I don't want to cause you and my vault anymore pain"

he nods and says "bye Hungerstrike by the way my names stormycloud"

I turn and continue walking I say as I walk away "Stormycloud tell as many ponies here that I will try my best to help them even though I might not be able to I want them to know I will help everypony as well as I can bye" I walk out of the cave.

I scream "AHH it's so dark!" I guess all the glowworms and pipbucks had lit the cave I turn on my pipbuck it only lits up 2 meters every direction I gulp I say to myself "it's really dark which way should I go?"

I hear a metallic voice answer my question "That depends what is your goal?"

I say shakily "Who's there" there is no answer I say "My goal is to help my stable and I guess to get more supplies and explore the surface"

The matallic voice answers "Oh that's all I would defiantly go get supplies first so you should go west to the city but I have to warn you there is heaps of raiders that way and other dangers"

I gulp and say "Um 3 things 1 who are you and where are you? 2 whats a raider? 3 what dangers?"

The metallic voice answers "I'm spyer my location is not important I'm taking insparation from a guy named watcher but I'm not as deceptive I will warn you of dangers and not send you on suicide quests 2 a raider is a group of ponies who love to kill and will eat your corpse 3 radiation, ghouls, other ponies and mutant animals are dangerous good luck" the voice stops and music starts I see a little robot thing then the music stops ad the voice returns "Whoops I forgot to tell you 1 thing you won't survive long without friends now bye" the music starts again in the middle I guess that guy is a hacker wait I don't know weather he or she or it is a good thing oh well the robot thing flies away.

I watch it fly away all of a sudden my pipbuck light gos off I say "AHH!" then I turn my light back oh well I'm not to far from the cave and now the idea of running off sounds silly I better find a safe spot to sleep I look at the time 2:20am I look around I don't want to go to the cave or somepony might presume I'm robbing them I see a ditch I walk up to it and jump in I see my front left hoof has a bad wound I better put my bandage on it I put my only bandage on it as tight as I can then I start to doze off.

Footnote level up new perk added  **sats prediction**  you can activate sats to predict where bullets are going only if you can see them infront of you unfortanatly this uses your sats points

quest perk added escape 1: **bad rep**  due to your escape most stable drewllers will make the wasteland hate you most first encounters will have people dislike you. 2: **bad day** you will have a bad day every Monday - 5 experience,chrisma and speech. 3: **what the**  you react to sudden events with more chance of doing the right thing. 4: **Sharing** you shared your supplies with other ponies who escaped you get at least 1 itum from people you share with not always a good thing

Quest perk added helper 1: **good rep** due to helping all stable drewllers escape certain ponies like you despite the bad rep they know you had good intentions. 2: **Hi there** some of the guys after you will help you due to who you are and what you've done

Quest perk added get supplies 1: **lack of supplies** due to sharing you usually have a lack of supplies. 2: **what's this**  you learn what you've picked up twice as fast if you want to know what it is. 3: **sleepless** due to being up late you don't need to get to sleep as early

Quest perk added stable tec 1: **curiosity**  due to finding the old overmare you have a bad feeling about the current overmare you do *3 damage to stable tec robots and stuff and *2 damage to the overmare. 2: **bones** why did you look at the dead bones you no longer get scared by bones.


	2. chapter 2 what should I do

~~~~

**Chapter 2 what should I do**

BEEP! BEEP! I groan and swing my right hoof trying to hit my pipbuck alarm off I try this for 5 minutes then I wake up and click the button I look at the time 6:35am man I really should reset this alarm I look up to see a rock "WHAT WHERE AM I!?" I look around and realize I'm in a ditch then I remember what happened last night I decide to look in the cave.

I arrive at the cave entrance I look inside it is empty everypony must have left I look up at the roof the glowworms look different not where they are but they seem to be fatter I look at the ground and see some supplies oh no did the glowworms catch somepony I tilt my head and hear a lot of noise coming from the roof "MMPF" I reach in my medium saddle bag and grab my colt peacemaker I point my colt peacekeeper at the glowworm and pull the trigger BANG! The glowworm drops somepony then gos into the roof I look at the pony he is coated in spit and seems to be gasping for breath I walk up to him.

He looks at me and says "Thanks" he stands up and brushes off the spit his missing some of his blue fur his green mane is covered with spit which seems to change colors and his cutie mark is a target he says "When I woke up I saw a tongue I poked it then I got sucked up into the roof I yelled and everypony fled is there something I can do to repay you for saving me?"

I nod and say "yep you find a weapon and shoot the glowworms and free any other ponies ... are you mad at me for um telling you to sleep here?"

He shakes his head side to side "No I don't blame you I mean you didn't know ... I will free everypony while you flee" I withdrawal at the comment before I can say hey why he covers my mouth and says "I don't want you to get attacked by someone we resecure so bye" I nod and leave.

I arrive at the outside everypony must have left in such a hurry after the glowworm attack I'm surprised he was still alive I better make tracks but which way I look at my pipbuck I can hear him Shooting the glowworms drats I forgot to get his name I bet he knows mine I see a location marked unknown city to the west how dose my pipbuck know how far the city is when the voice just said city to the west not how far but the voice said the path is dangerous man what should I do just then a metallic voice speaks "Hey why are you still here?"

I look at the place where the sound came from yep that strange robot I say "Hi spyer I'm just um deciding what to do and by the why what is that?"

The metallic voice says "Oh you mean this mechanic device you see it's a spritebot they float around towns playing music and sometimes having a I quote mayo give a speech and I sent you west so why haven't you left?"

I answer "Um is there a closer town or place?" I hear him growl "So there is can you send me there instead?"

The metallic voice answers with hatred "I can but that town sucks you need caps to enter and the security won't protect you while you sleep it is to the east the entry is 20 caps" I tilt my head with confusion "Oh I forgot to tell you bottle caps are money" I give a frown "Sorry I forget stable drewllers lack most basic knowledge" I grab my gun and shoot the spritebot spyer says "Hey you cracked my screen and that was a waste of a valuable resource 1 bullet could save your life" I sigh spyer says "Well I enjoyed talking with somepony but I have to leave so I won't be available for 2 days bye" the music starts and the spritebot flies off.

I look at my pipbuck again another location has appeared it is 50 meters closer then the city it is marked as unknown town well now I have a choice a good city that is farther or a bad town which is closer I hear a voice a very mad voice "I hate Hungerstrike he let us sleep in a dangerous place while he ran away if I ever see him I will kill him I think he went straight because his to lazy to pick a direction let's hurry so we can catch him"

I gulp and run east I hear a familiar voice "He didn't know besides you are more mature than this Redwire"

I hear her answer "He got me kicked out of the vault eaten by glowworms and left me barely any supplies how can you protect him sharptarget?" I don't hear the rest of the argument because I'm to far at least now I know his name unless that's somepony else.

I slow down when I feel like I'm far enough that they can't see me even with binoculars I look all around, all I see is rocks,dead trees,mountains and scorch marks I stop and decide to look up all I see is clouds so black that I feel like I would fall but I've experienced this in the star simulator so I don't feel sick for long.

I look at my pipbuck it is 6:45am also I see a new map marker has appeared called  **burnt forest** I gulp that is not good I guess it explains all the trees but how dose my pipbuck know the name of this place I look around this forest is creepy I turn on my pipbucks detector red is ill will yellow is Neutral and green is good I see 5 red dots 2 to my right 2 to my left and 1 behind me I say "Oh no" I run forward as fast as I can the red dots speed up and stay in formation are they coreling me I stop running and turn around I pick my gun out of my saddlebags I yell "what do you 5 want!"

All the red dots turn yellow and I hear laughter "We want all your stuff seems you seem weak we won't kill you if you give us all your stuff"

I growl and yell "I don't have anything worth stealing I only have 2 pieces of gum,5 .45 colt bullets,my amour,an apple,3 bobby pins,sunglasses,1 colt peacemaker,a strange orb and a health potion"

I hear one of them facehoof "ugh you have junk we will take your amour,bobby pins,health potion,apple,gun and ammo and um I think that's it"

I say "But I need all that stuff it's food,health and protection" 2 of the dots turn red I say "Why haven't you shoot me you clearly don't care about me?"

The one that spoke before says "Okay I decided not to shoot because you are wearing a stable suit an unopened stable ... how about this instead of your stuff you tell me where your stable is?"

I say "Okay that sounds good but there's 1 thing how can I trust somepony I haven't seen and know their name" 2 more dots turn red.

The same one speaks "fine I will let you see me" the yellow dot which is right behind me moves closer it is right in front of me I can't see her I look around the voice says "I'm in the tree my names shadowblade"

I look up and see a mare wearing a cloak she is oviously a earth pony her fur is black with blood through it her mane is black and the tip of her cutie mark looks like a dagger I gulp "Well now I've seen you I won't revel the location of my stable"

Shadowblade jumps down and says to me "I guess you will be as difficult as the other stable ponies who walked through here" 3 corpses of stable dwellers fall from the trees

I scream "AGH I've changed my mind"

Shadowblade just laughs and says "It's to late nopony can escape me" I pull the trigger BANG! It hits her shoulder she says "Oww that's the first time I've been shot your going down" she jumps at me with her blade I enter sats the blade freezes in mid air so it's a slash at my right eye I exit sats and doge I hear gasps shadowblade says "Nopony has ever dodged my blade you are unlike any pony I've met"

I say "Shadowblade please stop and how are you talking with a knife in your mouth"

she takes 5 steps back then She says "Oh I got my throat cut then had surgery there was an accident that gave me powers prepare to die" she grabs another knife and puts it in a slit on her throat she dashes at me with both knives I pull the trigger and blast 1 knife out of her neck then I block the other with with my pipbuck "Hey I needed those man you are tough maybe I will let you join our gang"

I say "and if I refuse" she reaches her hoof into her bag and pulls out another knife I jump knocking her off balance she drops her knife I kick her mouth making her drop her other and I say "Oh if I refuse I die, I was gonna refuse seems you killed ponies from my stable how did that turn out for you"

She sits up and says "Not well and by the way how did you learn to fight so well?"

I look at her then at my pipbuck the're all yellow I say "I just pretended you had my food"

She nods then says "Okay finish me" I have a flashback of sunset I reach my hoof down and pick her up she says "What why did you let me live?"

I say "I'm not a murder besides your only trying to survive and all of you are neutral"

My stomach growls she says "Um do you want to eat dinner with us?" I nod she stands up then we walk south east for a couple of minutes we reach a bunch of tents my pipbuck registers 10 red dots then Shadowblade says "This is a guest" all the dots turn yellow except 1 I gulp she looks at me "Whats wrong?"

I whisper "Um someone still has ill will towards me" she stares at me in confusion I say "Look at my pipbuck the red dot"

she looks at my pipbuck then she says "ppff must be bloodyhooves he trusts nopony he always has ill will and wow I'm looking at a pipbuck do you have a spare?"

I say "No I don't just use a pipbuck from one of the stable drewllers you've killed" I look at my pipbuck the time is 8:00am

She says "Nah there on to well come on the foods almost ready today is pea soup" I lick my lips we both walk to a large tent in the middle of the camp we sit at tables soup is put in front of all of us.

I sip my soup slowly I hear a beeping sound but I ignore it in between sips I ask questions "so how do you guys get food?"

She says "We rob trade caravans using our poisoned weapons" I spit out my soup she says "I didn't poison your soup that's a waste of a resource that is running low"

I say "what do you mean running low?"

She sighs "Caravans have stoped passing through here so we can't steal food anymore"

I say "Why don't you trade for the food?"

She says "We have nothing to trade besides nopony will trust us to trade"

I rub my head and say "Are you sure I wouldn't mind some of your poison for protection and other stuff where do you get it?"

She perks up and says "Wait we do have something to trade our poison you are smart but wait nopony will risk passing through here"

I say "yes they will I will tell them the bandits are no more"

She looks at me and says "How will you get them to belive that"

I rub my head then look around everyone is wearing cloaks I say "Um is your cloak 1 of a kind" she nods "Can I have it as evidence of your fake demise" she nods and takes off her cloak I see her cutie mark is a dagger next to poison I feel my ear good no cut I take her cloak then I say "well it's time for me to leave" I look at the food and say "After I finish my food"

I eat it super fast then I stand up and start to walk away She says "Wait I have to give you some supplies" I wait she comes back with 3 bottles of water, 9 bottle caps,a cloth with a weird piture that looks like a poisond pony, a bottle with a pony skull and crossbones piture,a knife and a flower she says "Um that flower is a gift"

I see her face turn red I say "Um I have to leave I promise I will visit unless I'm to busy or dead" then I say "Dose anypony want to come with me on my journey?"

Everypony shakes there head side to side I start to walk away then I hear Shadowblade scream "No bloodyhooves" I turn around and see a knife flying at me then I see her jump and get hit by the knife I look at my pipbuck the red dot turns yellow and Shadowblades yellow dot turns green.

I say "Shadowblade are you okay" she groans I look in my bag and grab my health potion I put it up to her lips I say "Sorry I don't have any bandages but maybe this will help" it poors down her mouth I pull the knife out while the potion is being drunk she gets up I look at the knife and say "Um I think that this knife has poison on it"

She giggles and says "That's okay I'm immune to poison thanks, but you wasted a health potion on me why?"

I say "We are friends why would I let a friend get hurt I better leave before someone changes from yellow to red bye" I start to walk away nopony stops me.

I check the time it is 11:09am I've been walking for hours from 8:20am to 11:09am I need a break I look at my pipbuck man the town is so far still I speak to myself "How long will it take to get there?" numbers appears on my pipbuck  **walking:2 days caravan:1 1/2 days river:N/A flying:1 day other:unkown**  "What 2 days is that with rests and stops calculated" the pipbuck answers  **walking:2-4 days**  I facehoof I sit down and look around I see broken roads and rocks nothing much else I look at my pipbuck 2 red dots I look around what theres nothing here I yell "Hello who's there!"

I wait for an answer there is none I look at my pipbuck again the dots are still red and now they're closer Where are they are they airborne are they underground are they hiding I decide to bolt towards a red dot I stop when I'm right on top of it I look up I see dark clouds I look down I see a tiny ant I laugh man look at how small it is I instantly regret my decision the ant bites me and the bite mark swells I grab my knife and cut my wound off I gulp when my cut skin explodes I look at my pipbuck 100 red dots appear.

I put my knife in my bag then I sprint as the ground erupts in ants I don't dare stop after seeing what 1 bite did, I wonder why I cut it off I'm glad I did. while I'm running some random spots in front of me explode in ants like a volcano I doge these spots a feel an ant land on me so I shake in all sorts of directions to fling it off while still running I eventually get out of range. I look at my pipbuck the time is 11:30am the area behind me is marked  **acid ant allay**  now I get a insightful name just then I hear a caravan and a voice "Wow! why do you look like you ran from a pack of acid ants?"

I glare at the pony that spoke he is a gray earth pony with a yellow mane his cutie mark is 2 bottle caps with a cross through it he has a surprising lack of blood on him, I say panting "yeah I did one bit me"

I hear the caravan pony gasp and his guards the caravan pony says "Do you have an antidote?" I shake my head side to side the caravan pony says "That's bad did you cut the bite wound off?" I nod the caravan owner says "That's good you delayed your death but you still need the antidote in case any of the poison got through the antidote costs 10 caps"

He extends his right hoof expecting 10 caps I say "Um I don't have 10 caps I only have 9 but maybe I could um trade something for the antidote" he pulls his hoof back in I place my bag down and say "here look through my stuff I don't have much"

he sighs and looks through my bag I hear him jump in excitement "an apple and it looks unirradiated" he grabs it and 3 caps he passes me an antidote he says "Thanks for this rare item I hope to trade with you again bye oh and heres a bonus item" he throws me a bobby pin as he galops off I wonder why his pulling his own caravan oh well I drink the acid ant bite antidote then I realize I'm still wearing my bandage I take it off my left hoof looks nasty the tip of my foot is missing due to acid ant bite and the middle has a scare that goes all the way through I start to walk in the direction that the caravan came from I stop and I look to where it's heading it turns south obviously to avoid the bandits and maybe the acid ants I sigh I forgot to tell him of the bandits fake demise I continue to walk east.

I stop walking to look around nothing except rocks and caravan tracks I look at my pipbuck 12:00pm and 3 red dots I groan "Ppf what is it this time?" I look at the location my pipbuck is detecting hostiles all I see is 3 ponies I yell "Hey Um are you friendly?"

I hear insane laughter followed by a pathetic attempt to sound nice "Yeah I'm friendly" I take a step back maybe saying hi was a bad idea the same pony says "Hey don't be nervous I'm a friend I only want to help" I turn back to my path and bolt he looses his cool and screams "Hey our dinners getting away"

I just threw up in my mouth, me food no thanks at the same time that sounds sorta familiar I yell "I'm not food!" they give chase I look at my pipbuck for some reason wow their fast they are slightly closer and gaining I yell "Um time out"

They answer with "Yeah your time out is our dinner" I guess they won't stop it's times like this I need a miracle then I see a green dot appear on my pipbuck.

huh a friend well if it's a fake I won't be the only pony to fall for it I run north to the green dot I see a robot yes it is a friend my pipbuck marks it as red the robot says "Stop there you zebra scum!"

I skid to a stop as the robot starts to aim weapons at me I yell "No I'm a pony not a zebra!"

the robot scans me with blue light then it says "Sorry citizen my scanners are a bit unalined" just then the 3 ponies chasing me catch up the robot says "Stop there zebra scum"

they stop in fright I think I can use this robots malfunction to save my skin I say "Those 3 are zebras don't scan them they learned how to make fake pony skin so realistic that it will fool you"

The robot aims it's weapons at them BHBDSHVFGVSB! The robot says "ERROR AMMO NOT PRESENT, WEAPONS CLOGED, SENTRAUL SCANNERS NOT FULLY OPARATIONAL, CENTRAUL CORE DAMMAGED, MOVEMENT NOT POSIBLE, SELFDESTRUT ACTIVATE 1MINUTE"

I sigh I should have guessed it would not be functional I run 10 meters then I stop after 45 seconds the 3 ponies get there confidence back "Our dinners right there!" they start to run BOOM!

I duck under the nearest rock as metal gos flying everywhere and blood and guts I peep out from the rock when I think everything has passed I see 1 of the 3 ponies survived both his back legs look broken he looks at me and says "I will eat you dinner I will have revenge"

I reach into my bag with my left hoof and grab my colt peacemaker and shoot him square between the eyes he stops moving and blood pours from his head I wonder how he survived the explosion I look where the robot was standing I see 1/100 of the robot is there figures it can't even destroy itself properly I walk up to the remain pieces and look through it for anything useful nothing then I hear "Stop zebra scum"

I look towards where the sound came from wow some of the exploded parts still work well I have no use for a prerecorded phrase so this is a waste of my time Wait I forgot to loot the twisted trio I look through the 2 splatters and half intact corpse all I find is a rope "How were they expecting to kill me with only a rope I guess I'm not the weakest thing here I really should stop talking to myself I might go crazy" I look at my pipbuck a new location has appeared robot ruins I shiver and say "no thanks I've had enough crazy robots I would rather be in a desert or in snow" I walk back to the path um where's the path okay on second thought I will just head in the general direction of the town.

I look at my pipbuck the time is 3:01pm I'm next to a tree a random tree in an unnamed place 3 hours ago I had a bad encounter when I wanted to rest so now I need to rest my hooves are killing me and I check my supplies while I'm at it I sit down and then I hear my tummy growl I look at my supplies my colt peacemaker 2 bullets left, 5 .45 bullets,strange orb,bottle of poison,rope,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass,3 bottles of water,a knife, a flower,4 bobby pins,my amour,sunglasses,6 bottle caps and Shadowblades cloak.

I put the sunglasses on I look at the poison bottle it says how to use it and it's uses  **use 1 antidote: pour poison into a chemistry set and make an antivenom if you know how. use 2 poison weapons: dip the tips of your weapons in it unless it is bullets open the bullet and pour poison in it. Use 3 immunity: eat or drink small quantities of the poison with water to dilute it or breath in the vapour of it in small quantities and slowly increase the dose be careful not to kill yourself** I look at the flower there's a note attached it says  **this flower is like me cute but deadly you should obey the 3** **rd** **use of the poison bottle be careful not to touch this flower with an open wound**  good thing I used my right hoof or I could have died I put the flower away I open the poison bottle and grab a bottle of water I pull the cover off it so I can tell the poison water from the regular I open the water and I add a capful of poison to the water then I have a drink I gag the water tastes bad with poison I put the poison and my poisoned water away then I lay down man I have no food oh well.

I look at my pipbuck the time is 4:27pm did I pass out it must have been the poison or the lack of sleep I get up and hear my tummy growl or I passed out from hunger I look around I see an open prison door old walls with posters about the ministries the pink pony poster is creepy wait I don't remember this place I look at my pipbuck I'm off corse I'm too far south at a place called caravans rest wait where's my bag I try to walk CLANG! I look at my left back hoof to see a shackle "Hey why am I in chains?"

I hear a laugh "We ask the questions here traveler but the answer is we are teaching you a lesson"

I say "What lesson are you teaching me there's other ways to deliver a message"

He laughs again and says "I'm teaching you how unsafe it is to rest in random spots wait a seconded I'm supposed to ask the questions 1 who are you? 2 what's your goal? 3 why are you traveling on a dangerous road alone?" I look towards where the voice is coming from.

I breath in and then I say "My names Hungerstrike my goal is to survive and help any other stable 6.5 drewllers and I'm traveling a dangerous road alone because nopony wanted to join me because I'm the reason we were all cast out into the wasteland, is that all you wanted to know?"

He walks towards me he is a green unicorn with a brown mane his cutie mark is a sword made of caps he says "yes oh by the way my names Capitator just call me caps do you have any questions for me?"

I nod and say "Yes I have questions for you 1 where's my stuff and can I have it back? 2 can you unshackle me? 3 do you know spyer? 4 is there any dangers I need to know? 5 can I resupply here?"

He answers me "your stuff is in the room next door you can have it back, I will unshackle you at 5:00pm after I tell them your answers, no I do not know spyer, there is to many dangers to tell I will name a few raiders, radiation and wild flora and fauna, and no you can not resupply here after all you don't have much caps now bye" he walks out I fall asleep.

I'm dreaming about me as a colt without a cutie mark I walk into the kitchen and dump some stuff in a cooking pot then my cutie mark starts to appear before it fully appears "HEY WAKE UP HUNGERSTRIKE!"

I snap awake "AHH!" I scream as I jolt up with sweat on my forehead I look at the pony who woke me up it is Capitator.

He looks at me and says "Gee why did you scream I only woke you up were you having a nightmare"

I shake my head side to side "No I was having a flashback in a dream but something was um off from what I've been told about my past" he shrugs I say "um whats the time"

He facehoofs "I thought you had a pipbuck" I look at my hoof then facehoof I look at my pipbuck the time is 6:00pm my mouth drops open he says "Um sorry about that we thought you needed some more sleep"

I nod "That's okay I guess it makes up for the lack of sleep yesterday I better get going bye capitator" I start to walk to the exit

He coughs "are you forgetting something?" I look at my flank no amour no bags and no clothes at all I look at him and smile he sighs and says "Just grab your stuff and go" I walk into the room he pointed to earlier I grab my stuff I put my stable 6.5 suit on then I put my amour on top I grab my bag he looks at me and says "Why did you put that on first?"

I look at him and say "Um I felt naked and it is full of memories thanks for looking after me"

he glares at me and says "This time we took you away to teach you the dangers you owe us, some ponies can shop while their here, next time you visit you can, well good luck on your journey you will need it"

I nod and walk out I see a bunch of caravans and barriers I walk back in "Um capitator can you show me the exit?" he facehoofs I say "Hey don't act like that It's a maze of caravans and barriers" he sighs and tilts his head in follow me signal I follow him through the streets we pass so many shops the shop owners give me evil glares I gulp it must have been how I got here we reach the exit it is a barrier with a hole in it and 2 guards in so much amour they look like statues I wave my hoof in front of them

I hear capitator say "Don't tick off Ironslash and Ironsniper" I look at the guards yeah I guess that would be wise judging by their names their twins one likes close combat and one likes long range.

I say "Hey where's their weapons?" Capitator facehoofs the guards glare at me Ironslash jumps up and heaps of compartments move and reveal blades Ironsniper dose the same thing but miniature missles and rockets come out and guns I gulp and say "Um nevermind bye" I run off.

I look at my pipbuck the time is 8:35pm I'm on a road I stop I facehoof I forgot to tell that town about the bandits not existing anymore I start to backtrack.

I arrive at the town again the time is 11:10pm the guards stare at me with shock I say "I forgot to tell you the bandits in the north west are no more"

Ironsniper points a gun at me "PROVE IT OR DIE!"

I feel my throat go dry I pull out a cloak the guards laugh when they stop I say "This is their leaders cloak they are now a town that will trade goods"

The guard aims their guns at me the other moves closer "What goods do they have that they could possabiley trade? If it's not good your dead for wasting our time"

I reach in my bag and pull out the bottle of poison the meelee one looks at it, I say "They are skilled with poison have half of mine to dip your blades in"

He cautiously open the poison and dips his blade in then he slashes an animal that was near (when did that get there) it winced run away and died of poison a small distance from the gate he smiled and said "I like it so I'll give you something seems that's your bottle"

WHAM! I see stars around my head "What was that for?" I say barely conscious I hope I didn't yes an aggressive tone

He snickers and says "That was for being cheap wastelanders aren't cheap now leave that's less then you dying" I nod as I walk back the way I came.

I'm back at the road I was at the time is 1:45am I check my supplies half a bottle of poison, my colt peacemaker 2 bullets left, 5 .45 bullets,strange orb,rope,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass,3 bottles of water,a knife, a flower,4 bobby pins,my amour,sunglasses,6 bottle caps and Shadowblades cloak.

Then I check my health monitor damaged left hoof, minor head damage, minor poisoned and minor lack of sleep I sigh not even 1 day and I've sustained major injures well I guess mine are minor compared to the 3+dead ponies I shiver at least I have made that place safer therefor my stable is safer.

I check my pipbuck the town that has the traders is called caravansfort I realize I'm still days away from my first goal I start to head to the safer town but after seeing caravansfort I have choice words with spyer that sneaky underhanded...

A mectalic voice gos off "this is a prerecorded message if you are thinking bad of spyer (tone changes) well you don't trust me that hurts fine be that way I don't need to help you" the message stops and music starts I stare blankly will he forgive me I'm new to this wasteland and how did that spritebot know what I was thinking so creepy I shiver and go back to walking.

"Brr the night air is cold but I don't want to sleep randomly and get captured again" and talking to myself again, I guess I made this habit, all the talking to food when I was a filly without my cutiemark I check the time it's 2:00am I should have stayed in that town even though they hate me I walk until I fall in a hole I should have been looking where I was walking.

The dust settles I roll over and check my pipbuck I'm in a place called hidden-hole-vally great I won't be leaving here soon and theres no path going south "Fuck!" wow I swore not the best thing to do judging by other encounters talking barely dose anything other then give away where you are I look around the cave theres two paths west and north, west is big and wide while north is narrow and small.

I pick the west path that way I don't have to travel as far south when I get out also it looks way easier then the north I feel a rock slide down when I step on it then I feel 4 needles hit me I look and see 4 darts I feel wousey not poison but sleep I fall down I hear somepony yell "Yay supplies" I catch a glimps of 3 filles in the corner of my darkening vison.

I open my eyes I'm in the cave, my back feels light I check my pipbuck 3:00am I stand up and look around all my stuff is gone I growl I backtrack in my daze forgetting about the filles I reach the hole and the paths I go through the north path this time thinking that,s where I came from.

When I reach the end of the small path I see a pink filly with a strawberry red mane and tail with no cutiemark she screams and runs I struggle and get out of the wall into a town 100 fillies and colts look at me some have weapons my jaw drops 2 files and 2 colts walk up to me.

The colts say "Leave nopony is allowed here only filles we don't like raiders slavers or adults with their plans to save the wastes this is hidden-hole-vally leave or we'll use force!"

I try my best to hold back a laugh I say "I came here because my supplies have gone missing" the 4 filles talking to me turn around and yell

"Witch one of yous stole his supplies and left hints" 3 filles come out with sad faces 1 is a black unicorn with a darkblue mane 1 is a brown earth pony with missing teeth the last is a choclete coloured pegasus with a green mane "I should have known it was you 3 Missingcaps, Shieldingdark and Brokenwing this is the third level 1 breach any more slipups and the whole wasteland will kill us" he turns back to me and says "we have some options here 1 we kill you 2 we torture you then kill you 3 we kill you and put it up to scare ponies off 4 we ..."

He got cut off I was glad "Help somethings wrong with lovelyflower she drank some water and is sicker" I turn pale oh no they used my supplies for a sick filly, they all run and I follow them I see a filly who is green with a pink and yellow mane lying in bed I grab the water just as I thought my poison "I don't know what happened"

I smile I say "I know what happened you used my poison instead of my water I can cure it but I need my supplies back!" they all gasp and put spears up to me and other weapons including guns I don't know how to cure It I was bluffing but now I have to try "If you kill me the small chance to save her is gone the poison is strong I say she has 1-9 minutes we're wasting time" please fall for this bluff I have no clue how fast the poison is 9 minutes is a stretch so's 5 really.

They quickly force my into a chemistry lab everything is filly sized I tip a bit of poison into the beakers and start to make an antidote it takes me 1 minute I'm surprisingly good at chemistry I guess it's because I _'_ m good at cooking a unicorn snatches the antidote and runs out I follow she shoves it down lovelyflowers mouth she coughs and recovers a bit they celebrate then put all weapons back on me "Give me 1 reason not to kill you adult!"

I smile and giggle I say "I have 3 reasons 1 I'm the only pony here who can cure poison 2 you stole from me and 3 I will not tell a soul about your stupied Fucking village" I swore in front of colts and fillies

Some gasp the ones with guns and weapons facehoof "He has a potty mouth" a unicorn floats soup up to me and another holds my mouth open the soap goes in oh yuck it tastes worse then the food I dropped in the toilet and ate.

"okay your 3 reasons are weak I'll give you 10 seconds to rethink your life 10" oh shit I spit the soap out and start scraping my tongue hastily " ..."

My mouth is free from soap I say "You still have poison and you might mix it with water and poison the town how about a trade I take the poison away and pour the antidote in the water so nofilly gets poisoned" nofilly? Will that work dose that even make sense

They stop "Did you say nofilly?" I nod they all put there weapons away the fillies all smile "So it's just a visiter who used to live here sorry about that" they bring my supplies and give it back "So has the world became a better place for us fillies or are adults still evil?"

I think they think I'm from here well I better weave a fake story I breath in then I sigh sadly "No the wasteland is a terrible place full of slavers and raiders" they all gasp "I was a slave it took me years I broke out and came back sorry it took me so long and that I don't remember you at least I didn't go full action on you and kill"

They all sigh in relief "hey it's dinnertime wanna join?" I nod "Follow me"

we arrive at a long table then a bunch of filles come in with 10 apples and cut them into 10 slices I only get one slice all the fillies get two "Um I think you missed a slice"

The filly next to me talks "nah usually adults don't eat anything and we let them starve your lucky we remember you I'm glad you didn't end up like..." he gulps leans in and whispers "Crookedluck"

I whisper back "Who's Crookedluck" he stays silent I ask "hey can somefilly tell me about ..."

He shoves his hoof in my mouth then whispers "Crookedluck got his cutiemark when he came back he tricked 20 fillies into slavery you say his name and nofilly will talk to you most fillies have forgotten"

I gulp he uncovers my mouth I say "Nevermind" I yawn I look at my pipbuck it is 4:30am I drink some of my water and gag still has some poison in it whoops that can't be good I say "Well I'm leaving anyfilly want to see me off?"

They all gasp "But the visit don't you still like us?"

I sigh excesses and lies to filles I should die but ugh I can't tell them I'll smash their hope of other long lost citizens visiting "I'll stay even though it will dull my surviver skills" they all shout horay and contiue eating I say "So why dose everyfilly only have two apple slices?"

3 fillies brake out in tears 3 others grab weapons the one beside me whispers "Our supplies are low tensions are thick please avoid bad questions"

I nod and say "Nevermind I promise I will find a way to get you guys food and supplies cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye" they stop crying and smile some start crying happy tears

The filly besides me takes me to a bed and says "Goodnight mysterious hero" I think he knows I'm not from here but he dosen't care I fall asleep at 6:30am

Quest perk added thief's 1: **Thief's honer** any thief related to this group will like you 2: **my food** when you are hungry you do 10% more melee damage and agility 3:  **this gift** you are scared by bandits gifts

Quest perk added that's a raider 1: **Stupid teck**  old technology blows up or attacks you more 2:  **I'm food?** You deal +3 damage to raiders the thought of ponies as food 3:  **be quiet** talking gets you in trouble know when to talk that's not around raiders 4: **dumb raider** seeing them die in stupid ways

Quest perk added hidden-hole-vally 1:  **fillytalk** you have unique dialogue that can find long lost citizens and fillies talk more 2:  **soapy mouth** mum said don't swear now I should obey that advice

Quest perk added first town 1:  **you owe** mum said everypony has a price I guess the pice is expensive here 2: **sleeping caution** after waking up kidnapped you are 50% more scared of sleeping in open

stat check  **Strength 5 perception 4 endurance 10 charisma 7 inteligence 5 luck 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I make my character to op or up aka overpowered and underpowered and sorry if I use humanomics eg everybody instead of everypony or hands instead of hooves


	3. Chapter 3 getting back on track

**Chapter 3 getting back on track**

BEEP! BEEP! I shake my hoof trying to hit the off button on the side table I wake up and press the off button I look around and notice I'm not in the stable I look at the time 6:35am I should really reset this thing, a filly next to me said "Wow you look energetic for somefilly who woke up after only having 5 minutes of sleep"

I shake my head and remember where I am, I need another lie quick "In the wasteland any longer then a 5 minute sleep can be fatal unless your hidden I forgot to turn it off oh well I guess I better go" owh man I didn't get a rest and staying here could make me slip out the truth

"no please how did you get that?" shit my pipbuck how can I doge this "Just kidding you got it from that souvenir shop somewhere out there some other filly told me 3 days before he died" I hear him sniff sadly

I hug him "I'm sorry my visit has brought you guys nothing but pain," I stop hugging him "I'll be back with food I promise until then keep everyfilly safe" he nods as I grab my stuff and leave I straggle through the narrow passage.

When I get out I check my supplies a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left, my colt peacemaker 2 bullets left, 5 .45 bullets,strange orb,rope,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass,3 bottles of water,a knife, a flower,4 bobby pins,my amour,sunglasses,6 bottle caps and Shadowblades cloak. "Hey you!"

I look up at two filles I say "what?!" they stay silent I sigh and say "What's wrong why the frowney faces is everything alright?"

After a minute they speak "We wish we could let you go out the safe way you know that way" they point at the hole I gulp, wait safe they read my mind "Yeah that ways the only safe way out so you might die leaving theres a a a" they both shiver then scream as they run "MONSTER!"

Well that's not good well at least I know any of the travelers they robbed probably would have died by the beast and won't need their stuff what am I thinking they probably could have killed that monster.

I check my pipbuck as I wander down the west path it branches like 20 times and there is 1 red dot jumping around wildly due to being in a cave then the screen turns black "shit" 20 or more paths and a unknown monster I check my pipbuck I only have features that work without satalite links like health monitoring, voice recording and item management all are useless I lost sats.

I walk through the cave I know the first 20 branches loop at least judging by the glimpse at my pipbuck before it lost connection or they go deeper I shiver I better be careful there's a monster down here I check my health monitor damaged left hoof, minor head damage, major lack of sleep and major hunger my tummy growls "Shh theres a monster" I decide to take a drink from the poisoned bottle 1 capful of poison is in it I put it away then I pass out.

I open my eyes the time is 8:00am man that was a bad idea to knock myself out with poison I look around still in a cave not a nightmare I sigh I check my pipbuck health damaged left hoof, minor head damage, mediocre lack of sleep, minor poison and major hunger.

Well at least one thing improved I better move that monster could be anywhere I decide to go into the branch in the wall this straight path is so exposed I immediatly regret it I see skullatons they did not scare me it was the creature sleeping next to them a fucking dragon a adult it was black with crimson couloured hair it's tail was covered in spikes I hold my breath and walk out backwards that's not the right way I need to get out now.

I walk calmly down the corridor until I'm sure I'm out of earshot then I scream "AHHHHHHH DRAGON!" I feel the ground vibrate and some rocks fall "there was more then one wasn't there?"

"I smell a yummy pony" I hear the voice echo off the walls his just gonna taunt me as his chasing well fuck "I will find you sooner or later" I begin running this straight path was probably dug by the dragons for the exit, the side rooms must be beds or other stuff I hit a rock scratch that a tail I look up "Oh there you are I thought I had to find you"

I giggle and say to the big dragon that looks like a stone statue "I'd love to stay for dinner but I have..." I searched for words "Other arrangements" he scowls and leans down to bite me I jump out of the way and run down a random tunnel "Bye say hi to other dragons for me"

I hear his footsteps after me there's no way I can out run a fucking dragon in it's own home I jump into a small gap in the wall the dragon stops and claws at the gap the dragon is winning the rocks crumble like well my crumblecakes I shift back as far as I can I fall on my back in another wide tunnel figures, he growls and starts to move he knows what tunnel I'm in, I better make tracks um not literarily or I'll be followed.

Why would they make small passages to get to other areas quickly my question is answered pretty fast I see 10 baby dragons and 1 mother fuck that's trouble why did I go through such a dangerous place oh right it was a badly placed hole in the ground that I fell in I see the mother lift it's head in the air and sniff then she screamed "children get close theres danger!"

All the baby dragons walk up to the mum good that makes moving easier I grab shadowblades cloak and put it on hopefully I look like a rock I feel my heart beating as the mother dragons looking around the room for the danger if she sees me I'm fried literarily

the mother watches me dose she know I'm here why hasn't she burned me I risk talking "So hows the kids"

I hear an enraged answer "You better not be planning to kill us like the others you ponies are all alike" what others and who would be insane enough to even pick on a dragon well I guess talking to ones more insane "What are you doing standing there are you covered in bombs?"

I answer "No I'm not but I am lost and the dragons out there will attack on sight" she mumbles some words I hope they're good but probably not "How about I make a deal"

I see flames reach at me I quickly duck behind a rock the flames scorch my back well the hot rock dose "I don't make deals with my food"

I retort "You are a lizard some recipes have great lizard taste just 10 days ago I came across some instressing dragon recipes but alas no dragons in stables"

There is silence then an answer "Stable?" the dragon laughs "nopony survives in a stable I should know I was in one"

I peep out from behind the super warm half melted rock Wait I have common ground with a fucking dragon well this is very curious "What was your stable like?"

She hissed never dropping her guard "My stable was hell 20 ponies 10 gryphons 10 diamond dogs 10 zebras 10 dragons and who knows what all put in a battle royal to see if we would fight or put our differences aside well we fought the ponies were victorious I broke out and never looked back"

I feel a tear I say "My stable was better but just as bad it has all the food a pony could want but talismans will fail the overmare tried to kill us to keep the stable working"

The dragon snorted "Yeah stable-tec was full of sick bastards but we lived we showed them not to play god with lives"

I shake my head "no we didn't we died we fell for their plan I want to find out more about those bastards but I _'_ m gonna die here alone ... by a dragon"

She stops and says dangerously "Why do you want to know about stable-tec it's useless knowledge and I have to look out for me I don't trust you"

I sigh "I thought if I found out about stable tec I could help my vault, I mean if I don't try that vault will keep spitting out ponies into this horror I've only being outside 1 day and I'm sure I've seen all the horrors"

The dragon laughs "You haven't seen half the horrors I've lived 200 years and I've only seen half but you are telling me one thing your not evil  **yet!**  but what deal could we possibly make that would be remotely even?"

I ponder "How about I try and send ponies here for you to eat ... well bad ponies like those slavers I think"

She rubs her jaw "Those slavers have no reason to come here how could you possibly trick them"

I smile "I got that covered, which brings me too a second deal don't expand your moving towards a village full of only filles"

She winches probably because she has kids "That could be trouble if we don't get your slavers we will eat them sound nice?"

I shake is she really using an entire village as a bargaining chip "Noted ... how can I get out to trick raiders here? oh also don't attack ponies I send here with food for the fillies they're starving to death"

She winched then said "Poor fillies ... we got a deal ponies you send with good intentions will be spared and slavers will be eaten, unless we're starving now get out" I put a mission into my pipbuck to go off every day at 8:00am to remind me of my missions "Why are you still here?"

I gulp I forgot to negotiate for a way out "I don't know the way out" she face claws "Can you show me?"

She smiles "Sure but I'll make it look natural before I tell them about the deal"

I smile "Cool! ... wait look natural" her mouth lights up and she starts to breath fire I start to bolt getting chassed yep running from a dragon that looks natural I guess other dragons watch and start betting when I will be incinerated.

We reach the exit my flank is roasted "You could have gone easy with the flames"

She shakes her head side to side "Would have been suspicious besides usually nopony ever escapes be grateful we have a deal. you brake it and the fillies will die then we will fly into the wasteland and find you" I nod as I walk off the time is 10:00am on a Wednesday we ran for two hours or less I check my health monitor damaged left hoof, minor head damage, major lack of sleep, minor poison, minor to servere burns on back must treat soon, minor bruises and major hunger.

I sigh then check my pipbuck I'm at a place called  **dragons mouth**  I sigh again then I start walking south the dragon disapears into the cave I walk until "Hey it's you" I turn and see the trader who gave me acid ant cure.

I smile "Hey you um I never got your name do you have a healing potion" he nods as we walk towards each other "How much?"

"My names Crosscaps and a health potion costs10 caps"

My mouth drops I only have 6 caps and I say "10 caps how can I help anyfilly if I can't help myself?"

His eyes widen he says "Anyfilly why dose that sound familiar?"

I smile and say "Dose hidden-hole-vally sound familiar Crosscaps?"

He nods "Yes vaguely but I don't know why?"

I say "Welcome back to hidden-hole-vally the town full of fillies you must have lived here and got kicked out when you become a adult"

He smiles "Yes that sounds right I almost forgot about them after all the horrors how are they?"

I gulp "They are starving and dragons are slowly expanding to them I made a deal a very fragile deal can you trade some food with them?"

he nods and runs in before I can explain better he throws 3 health potions he says while running "Thanks see you after those potions are a gift"

I sigh and drink all three I keep the glass bottles I check my supplies for a snack a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left, my colt peacemaker 2 bullets left, 5 .45 bullets,strange orb,rope,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass,2 bottles of water, a bottle of water with 2 capfuls of poison, 3 empty glasses, a knife, a flower,4 bobby pins,my amour,sunglasses,6 bottle caps and Shadowblades cloak.

I put on shadowblades cloak and the sunglasses I check my pipbucks map which has come on great I'm so far off course wait now I'm headed west I facehoof for 1 day and a bit I was going the wrong way well fuck and I'm a bit to the south I start to walk north west to get back on track.

I arrive at a crossroad it says walk north do not keep in the south I gulp it is recent something here must have scared the locals and that's probably bad I look at my pipbuck  **Killingjoke reserch lab**  I shiver I've herd of poisonjoke but what's killingjoke I walk north heeding the words.

I reach a familiar looking vally I look at the time it's 12:59pm and my map yepe  **acid ant ally** I shiver and walk west avoiding the ally at all costs it takes me a couple of minutes climbing over all the rocks but it feels like hours then I slide down to  **burnt forest** before I walk in I hear Crosscaps I look at him as he runs towards me "Do you have a death-wish pal?"

I shake my head side to side and say "Nah I just want to trade for the poison they are now a trading town ... wait you haven't heard?!" I say faking shock his muzzle drops I say "Do you wanna trade with me?"

he follows stunned as we're walking to the bandit village we get cut off by two bandits with a crate "Finally took that guy long enoug..." he stops and sees me "I mean welcome to thieves poison and things 3 cans for 1 bottle 10 for a crate"

They start bartering about the price I decide to speak to the other "So anything new happen since last time I was here?" he nods "Wanna tell me?" he shakes his head "Can I have another bottle of poison I spillt my other one?"

he facehooves and mumbles "Shadowblade gave you a bandits pass and her cloak what dose she see in you" then he says "Sure for 6 caps" he Snickers I pass him 6 caps and grab a bottle his jaw drops I read the bottle and see use 3 is missing strange why is use 3 missing I decide to speak up and fix this before anypony gets this with a use missing "Hey use thr..."

He shoves a hoof in my mouth and leans in and whispers "Poison immunity is for us only not everypony that's a bandit Secret remember your an honorary bandit nopony else is if you tell anypony I will kill you"

He lets go I say "nevermind" I decide to ask a different question "So hows Shadowblade?"

He sighs and says "Our fearless leader has gone to visit more of our extended clan to tell them of your deal they might not like it but they have to comply she's the leader of all of us she was going easy on you if she wasn't you would be dead in two seconds" I gulp "Finally you can leave your buddies done"

I turn around to see Crosscaps start to walk off carrying his caravan I chase after him "Wait for me Crosscaps!?"

I catch up he says annoyed "What do you want?"

I say "I want to travel with somepony and what happened to your friends?" he winces "Oh I forgot to tell you my names Hungerstrike"

He shakes my hoof "Yeah you can travel with me I'm heading west too" wait I never told him I was heading west last time or this time but first I was going east how can he tell "Oh wait are you headed west I mean it's rude to asumme?"

I nod "Yeah but I got scared and headed east ... so why are you headed west?"

He mummbles then says "New caravan guards wanna be one temporary?" I nod "Good heres your binoculars and a sniper, know how to use one?" I shake my head he facehooves and mumbles "A dead hero"

My eyes widen "what!? A dead hero?"

He facehooves "Nevermind ... Listen to the radio to understand we're leaving keep up" we begin walking I check my supplies a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left, my colt peacemaker 2 bullets left, 5 .45 bullets,strange orb,rope,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass,2 bottles of water, a bottle of water with 2 capfuls of poison, 3 empty glasses, a knife, a flower,4 bobby pins,my amour,sunglasses, sniper with 3 bullets, binoculars and Shadowblades cloak I put on my stable suit and amour after the fillies took it off earlier, I take a sip from my poisoned water I pass out.

I open my eyes I'm in the back of the caravan I look at my pipbuck the time is 3:59pm I look around and see all types of nick knacks weapons,old canned food,ammo and technology that looks old I reach for a can of food in my hunger just then the caravan stops and he peeps in "Finally hungerstrikes awa..." he sees me with the can he facehooves "Fine eat that then pull the caravan to the west until we reach a sign then we turn north then we go west then south-west" he gets in and takes a nap I eat the canned food then I start to pull the cart.

We arrive at the sign I check my pipbuck the time is 5:39pm I see the locations name  **Slavers n raiders** I shiver then my pipbuck dings "incoming transmission" that's a nifty feature sending emails I open it and read  **hi I'm the dragon. you have 2 days to send the first shipment or else we will have filly flambae for well the rest of the years aka till the fillies die out. we resisted eating some trader. send food. we're not impressed, if you fail we won't ever trust ponies. the future of this cave and other parts of the wasteland is in your hooves good-luck lunch 2 days huh your screwed.**

I close the message I look at the town before me I have to go straight through there it's faster and I can trick them to go to dragon caves but Crosscaps is not coming with me I have to remove him I walk to the back "Hey wake up Crosscaps!"

He jumps and hits his head on the roof he screams in pain "FUCK!" then he glares daggers "This better be important!" I just tilt my head to say look at this he comes outside and sees the sign "I told you to go north then west then south-east why did you stop here?"

He sounds scared I say "I want to get to the town quickly a straight line is quick besides I'm a useless bodyguard you would do better without me taking supplies unless you want to cut through that with me?"

I point at the town he shivers "Fine but you owe me some caps for that food and gun see you around if not your dead" he hooks himself up to his caravan and starts moving north I wonder why did he not pick to go south to go around.

I start to climb down the cliff quietly which lasts for a full 5 seconds I fell the ground move I start sliding down I faceplant while screaming "AHHHHHHH" I look at my pipbuck I see at least 50 red dots and 5 red masses well that's not good I stand up and yell "I surrender!" half of the dots turn yellow others are still red.

"MMM food with no fight is it my birthday?" said a green mare with a white mane soaked with blood her cutiemark is well I'm no doctor but it looks like a brain she's drastically licking her lips I shiver that's a raider.

I look around some of the raiders are obviously not raiders they have intelligence I look at my pipbuck a green dot appears the raider eyeing me hears a voice "Braineater what have you guys cornered?" she scowls he repeats his statement and adds "Tell me or I'll eat you"

She sighs "We caught this guy cutting through the vally with no ..." she licks her lips "Food and slaves and ... a pass of course" I look at the pony she's talking to all I see is a stallion in a cloak and shining metal stupid sun patch, it's on him the skies are always cloudy I have no clue why yet she says "Can I eat him"

The stallion talking to her says "Not yet I have some questions for him and if he answers we might have enough food and slaves for 5 years" she smiles gleefully I think he saw my stable 6.5 suit through the ripped cloak and gaps in the amour she pushes me towards the boss I swear she was licking trying to find a spot not covered.

He takes me to a big building in the center of the ... City I sit on a bloodstained chair he sits at a desk on a chair with no blood "So what brings you way out here your the 10th stable 6.5 dweller to come here and the first not to be eaten?" I gulp he knows about my stable I bet the other ponies had a chat with him or got caught before he saw them I shiver "Calm down we're only gonna have a talk so how's your stable?"

I answer avoiding the question "ok"

He smiles and removes his cloak to show robotic parts and a stable uniform ripped beyond the point of recognizing it he says "Don't lie I know how stables work strike one" he backs off and says "where's your stable and what was it's test"

I answer "It's to the east the test was well interesting but the results are killer I would recommend to go to the filly village just past it"

He stands up "I ask the questions ... NOW answer what was the test!?"

I shrug "Nopony in the stables knows except the overmare" then I mutter "I hope those fillies are alright"

He decides to play along with me "Was you stable some type of filly experiment?" I shake my head his slightly surprised he must be curious "Why are you talking about fillies?"

BINGO he said it now for the sugar on the cake well I hear my tummy growl that's what I get for thinking about food I better speak before I annoy him "Oh I found a town with only fillies I felt sorry so I faked I was a citizen who came back for a visit when I was leaving I passed heaps of dead dragons the place was called Dragons mouth"

His eyes widen "Dragons mouth is a dragon nest nopony could survive"

I smile well somepony recently went in there all the dragons are dead and the filly city is opening up to visiters ..." I facehoof and say "whoops I told you can you keep it a Secret theres bad ponies out there?"

He stares at me in disbelief "I belive you but I feel like your hiding something ... I didn't hear about this on the news"

I search for a reason he hasn't herd about it "Well I said recent it must be so recent I'm the first pony to know about it" he smiles evilly but unconvinced I add "Well the town is not great they are low on supplies can you find a nice home for them or trade then I'll give you my stables exact location"

his smile fades he either falls for this trick or kills me or both "Gah your lying but also telling me the truth I'm gonna send my best raiders and slavers if they don't come back you fooled me or lied about dragons being dead" he then says "Some of the raiders here used to be slavers they are more smart then an average ... Just"

I say "Would I be alive if I met a dragon?" his robotics started to shoot out steam reflecting his mood "Are you ok?" I say sarcastically

He yells "Braineater 'watch our guest'" I look at the door Braineater emerges smiling why do I feel like I'm gonna hate this he says "You can eat some meat off of his flank and sides but make sure he lives so I can watch him die for his treason"

I scream as she drags me off I wish I was still wearing amour my belly gets scrapped by the floor she mummbles some words with her mouth fall of my tail I think she's discussing recipes about pony meat but it's so muffled "sttiff frrid meet wif vegtables"

I get placed in a cage she keeps drooling she looks for something mumbaling "Where did I put my meat clever, wheres that knife maybe I should just it him raw" she walks over to the cage drooling "Can you come closer?" I walk backwards she frowns and says "Dinner has no choice now come closer or I'll kill you who cares if master dosen't approve I'll die with a full belly" I shiver I walk to the door and put my side against the bars they are cold I check my pipbuck the time is 7:00pm I check my health monitor major lack of sleep, major starvation, minor poisoning, minor bruises and minor thirst I feel a tearing pain at my side the pipbuck instantly adds major teared flesh.

I'm lying on the floor breathing heavily I feel a bandage go around me she whispers "Your delicious I want more but I need patients" she walks off laughing was she a doctor no she had less brains or more she almost looked pony her fear makes her seem more sentient then others.

I'm lying on the ground the cell is open but I'm not gonna walk out theres like 50+ out there I need to widdle down there numbers my pipbuck beeps "Incoming transmission" I open it  **I'm saying hi hows lunch doing** how ironic  **the others are hurting filles and say you have 1 day they are impatient. also to send me a message you have to find a place to boost your signal unfortunatly anypony can get your signal so the first message came with a scrambler nopony who didn't get the first message can read our messages goodluck dragonqueen out yeah I'm a queen you should feel honored I spared you and even waste time sending messages.** I close the message I look around I have nothing to do but wait so I close my eyes.

I open my eyes then I check the time on my pipbuck it's 6:30pm I decide to turn my radio on "hello wasteland this is dj pony we have news about a stable somewhere that just released 100 ponies or more so far only 10 have told stories all of them avoid talking about the stable but let's focus on the one that showed up at caravansfort he stopped the thieves somehow we don't have much about him other then his from stable 6.5 good-luck and enjoy the music stable dweller" the music starts I'm sure I'm getting sick of this song stupid parasprite march.

I'm staring at the ceiling listening to the music I hear a voice "Turn that off it's dinner time that song sucks" I turn off my pipbuck and he says "Follow"

I follow him into a big room near the center it has a long table at least 30 ponies are sitting at it I'm in the middle soup gets passed over the entire table I look around and one pony in the corner catches my eye it's Braineater I shiver then the leader speaks "Oh sorry we haven't properly talked my names Lockdown what's yours?"

I answer timidly lifting the soup to my mouth "I'm Hungerstrike why are you being nice?" after a sip I realize his not so nice not only is that annoying clicking back put I taste pee in my soup I spit it out "Blah what did I do?"

I scrap my tongue he answers "Sorry your not that popular around here I should have know somepony would have tampered with your food so hows your stable?"

I glare "You know who tampered with my food well the jokes on you I've tasted worse" I gulp down the soup then I burp "So can you tell me more about your 'town'?"

He smiles "sure ... this is the slavers that still are sane I have dinner with the slavers and raiders your lucky we're not eating with raiders other then her" he points at Braineater her bowl is half empty why do I feel like he made her apart of the conversation he continues "With all the raiders here you think somepony caught raiders disease in hoofiton and has been spreading it"

He laughs evilly I say "What's raiders disease?"

He facehooves and says "Jokes wasted on the stupid ... So hows the wasteland been?"

I shiver and say "It's been torture I can't walk more then 2 hours without meeting danger at least I've been lucky so far"

He smiles "Ah you sound like me when I first came out so whinny so lucky ... but luck always ends you will learn that soon"

his tone is dark I gulp I hear Braineater "NO! My food"

everypony flinches except me and Lockdown he says "Don't worry none of you are giving flesh that's our guests job right hunger?"

I hate him but I have to comply while I'm a 'guest' she walks over I feel a pain go through my butt as she pulls off a lump of flesh she licks the blood after she puts some bandages on me she walks off with a full bowl of me I decide to ask "Can I have my stuff back and leave?"

He laughs "Sure but I will no longer stop the raiders your stuff is in my tent you know dead center of this village good-luck"

I shiver "Nevermind I'm liking my visit to much" he covers his mouth probably to hold an evil chuckle he doesn't have to hide it but he want's to "Can I have a drink of water from my stuff?"

He looks at me confused "Why don't you want my water?" I glare "Fine but only water"

I get escorted by him and Braineater we arrive at my bag I grab the bottle with heaps of water that has 2 capfuls of poison I take a sip I feel dizzy but this time I don't pass out I wonder how come the filly could take an actraul sip and not pass out I guess wastelanders are already immune or resistant at most we walk back to the table only us three.

Braineater keeps staring "Can I help you Braineater?" I say sarcastically she nods and points at my flank "Haven't you eaten enough" Lockdown and her brake into laughter "What elssss ..." oh wait I think I know I shiver in disgust getting eaten is fine but that is a no "If you do that I will kill you screw life I would rather die with dignity"

She puffs "Your missing out lunch" I wish she was gone Lockdown read my look so did she "Fine but I'm the best mare in the wastes" she walks off yeah I think that's a real advanced raider and she's probably right best mare in wasteland ... nah Shadowblades better.

We stay silent for a while then he talks "So do you like what you see? join me we can stop the rest of equestria becoming like her"

I wince "What? No I don't like what I see and how would you stop all of equestria becoming like her?"

He sighs "She was a slaver our goal was to get slaves and rebuild the ecommoney but she went insane we ran low on food she ate somepony who died after seeing raiders she became so similar I felt sorry and built a city designed to counteract raiders making them civil unfortunately so far it's reversed half the slavers have become raiders others are on edge if I had at least 10 years worth of food I could retrain them I already know the test"

I wince he did speak to other ponies they must have not even made a deal but I'm the closest one to actuarily talking I say "So how did the other 6.5 stable dwellers really die?" he stays quiet "You said enough food you know how much food is there heres a question what are you referring to ponies or actual food?"

He stops was he thinking oh my I'm screwed his eyes glare at me "I'm ... Referring to the apples ... I'm not a raider" his shaking I think his on the edge the slavers are turning raider and they're smarter then basic raiders well shit I have to kill him but he has the upperhoof "Your a liar Hungerstrike somepony leaked info about you I know you don't know but I'm more pony then you"

I tilt my head "I know who I am and what I'm gonna do, Do you?"

He laughs "Do you really know what your goal is? Wanna know mine? I'll tell you it was to rebuild equestria no matter what the cost ... cannibalism is a step somewhere I mean you know?"

I have a headache I feel his trying to remind me of something but my mind doesn't want to remember "No it's not a step if it is ... It's a step to a new era of war and disharmony and chaos"

He growls "I will prove what we are only strong survive will you Hungerstrike if you don't eat you will starve you lost your high ground years ago" my headache increases "Hungerstrike what are you?

I feel my head pound, things are very blurry from hunger and a headache I scream as I have a flashback to my fillyhood the kitchen as I'm cutting the turkey it bleeds and flashes different colors "My head ... what's going on?"

He smiles I can see it through my blurry headache "Do you know what I'm saying?"

I scream "NO! I don't understand leave me alone"

he sighs "I guess that spell is to strong I will stop so your head dosen't explode or cause you any tramour"

My headache hits it's peek I see a clear image of a lab I'm a filly sitting in a chair covered in some magic field the overmare looks at me disgusted "Gas him hopefully it works better this time" my cutie mark is unseeable I get gassed I gasp as I snap into reality breathing heavily.

Lockdown speaks "How do you feel about your stable now"

I gasp I look at him "What did you do to me?" his face saddens "It was a suppressed memory how did you know? it's not the first but this hurt more then last time"

He tilted his head "Sorry Hungerstrike I thought they were kidding please tell me where your stable was I can help you get your memory back no strings just sleep it off okay" I nod he sends me back to my jail it's 7:00pm

I sit in my cell what did that other pony tell him who was it they had to be there where in the stable would that be I've been through all the stable I sigh "Hey can you give me a hoof here?" I look at Braineater she's cooking soup

I walk over and smell it "Yuck amateur cook" I start throwing in spices and pieces of me I wait a while and take a sip it tastes yum but I spit knowing there's my flesh in there.

She leans in and takes a sip "Yum you taste great and can cook just as good if you stay we could be great friends"

I shake my head "sorry our tastes are to different I don't eat ponies and you will just use me as a ingredient every time" I hate her with a passion I would have poisoned the soup if my poison was in hoofs reach.

She pushed me back into the cadge "well it's time for you to rest I will cook with you latter sleep well dinner" I lay down and watch her drinking her soup that I helped cook I feel tired I close my eyes after looking at my pipbuck it's 7:10pm

No level progress

Quest perk added that's a raider 1:  **smart ones** slavers that turn into raiders are smart or raiders living with slavers 2:  **ouch** you lost some flesh to a raider you will be 10% tastier to raiders 3:  **groups** raiders are always in groups raider groups are more likely to have 4 or more raiders

Quest perk added dragon's! 1: **shaky alliance** you have an alliance with dragons that is not good 2:  **warning** you have to send food to dragons or they'll tease you as food 3:  **burns** dragon burns deal extra damage to your flank due to previous burn and other fire weapons

Quest perk added stable tec 1:  **other species** stable tech has other species in stables you deal +1 extra damage to stable dwellers 2:  **danger** you take +5 damage from stable tech stuff it introduced you to a slaver

Quest perk added slavers 1:  **Jerks** the fillies warned me I agree they are not good +1 damage to slavers 2:  **gift** they really do deserve to be eaten by dragons you can trick them 5% easier

Quest perk added memorey 1:  **what** somethings wrong with me but what? you will have a 10% chance to suffer trying to find your past probably not important.


	4. chapter 4 excellent escape

**Chapter 4 excellent escape**

Beep beep beep I swing my hoof to hit the alarm off button "Oww my face!" I blink well that's new I get up and see Braineater holding her face in pain I yawn and look at my pipbuck the time is 6:35am I really should change my alarm.

I reach my hoof out to help her up she bites it "oww I was helping you up!"

she giggles and speaks with her mouth full "I swas gonah haff brekfest" I facehoof with my other hoof I feel my face hurt oww stupied pipbuck, I feel pain go through my hoof as she pulls a chunk of skin off "fanks youth"

I grummble "your not welcome" just then Lockdown arrives "Goodmorning Lockdown what's up?"

He looks around "Oh just checking to make sure your not submerged in a pot of soup ... And to give you breakfast!"

I smile then remeber what I ate yesterday "I'll have the extra radiated milk?" he facepalms "Sorry that's one of the hundreds of things you can do to my food"

He rolls his eyes "Follow me before I decide to leave you with Braineater" she licks her lips I follow she frowns sadly "Wise choice Hunger"

As were walking my pipbuck says "Incoming message" I look at it  **thanks for the meal but they were prepared 10 of us died and one got away he will go back wherever you found him and warn the slavers well good-luck at least now we will be patient deweapon them next time send food in 10 days we'll wait**

I gulp Lockdown says "Is something wrong ... Hunger?"

I shake my head "No just some random radio waves I'm surprised that they're still here" his pipbuck beeps "Incoming transmission" I see him open it "So what dose it say?"

He growls "I can't tell it's incriptted can you tell?" shit his catching on I shake my head side to side he sighs "Shame I thought you would be smarter after all you hacked terminals in your base"

I growl "It's easier to hack your own bass nopony used uncommon words"

He smiles "So food is common in your vault"

I start to answer "Yeeesssss ... WHAT!? Wait how? You are still leading me on how much do you really know?"

He fakes to be hurt "I know nothing about your stable ... I know alot about stable tec and other stables"

damn he knows everything but not the location I'll hit him with the facts "So you found my stable through stable tec but you forgot to get one piece of info or the data was corrupted or deleted am I close?"

He winces we stop walking to the dinner table "Yes your correct I was hoping not to Intimidate you I wanted to save the wasteland but my goal changed you have made me remember my goal"

That's not what he said yesterday "you said your goal was to rebuild the wasteland actually that's the same thing but said differently" or is it "Are you rebuilding equestria in your image?"

He tenses "Yes that way no zebra will destroy our city again if only raiders craved zebras"

Yep his insane but logical wait am I blaming the zebras ... why not "Oh that sounds ... convinet. but if you rebuild equestria in your image what will happen in the future"

He facehooves "Zebras will bow to all us or be eaten can you picture the future?" I see zebras growing crops building houses and getting eaten when they brake rules even small ones, then no more zebras the ponies start to eat each other I shiver "Why are you sad? my future is ponies future"

I look at him "I dislike zebras but there's a fine line between reasonable and evil where are you?" I should tell him I saw ponies devolve when zebras ended

He scoffs "I'm on the reasonable side equestria will never be the same with the radiation things have to change" I agree but how they change is the question "My way is the best way I was raised in a vault I can restore most of equestria"

I tilt my head "I was also raised in a vault my way would be just as good as yours" he starts to snicker and raises a hoof to stop himself "Oh so my way is not as good?"

He stops snikering "No your ways fine" we both stay silent "Just kidding your way would suck theres not enough food for your life all the wastelanders will starve after eating all the food"

Oh his good well bad I have to say somth ... BONG! I feel a vibration go through my muzzle all the way to my hooves and my tail I say "Can I get the number of that griffon ... or train?" everything gos black as I fall forward.

I open my eyes I'm on a table I can tell this by the cold feel on my back my eyes are covered by bandages "are you okay hunger"

I say "what's going on?" they snicker I feel pain g through my chest "Oww what the heck?"

"Oh the boss whats to give you an implant as an explosive gift and trying to restore memory"

I shiver I feel their hooves in my chest "Hey shouldn't I be asleep?"

"Oh yeah he wants you to feel every moment just so you remember don't cross him"

I feel cold steal get placed in my chest wait explosive gift they're placing a bomb in my chest well I'm screwed after a few minutes they stop putting it in "we're done should we finish"

"nah we haven't taught him his lesson let's do some things to teach him" I feel my rib crack in my open chest "Should we do more?"

"yes but it's my turn"

"hey don't do that"

"sorry I wanted to see why the raiders like the taste"

"How about we stop his heart for a few seconds" I feel a hoof tap my heart it aches because it can't beat after a minute he lets go.

"I think wer're done how about you"

"mmm mabye?" just then the door opens "B-B-Boss?! Um hi"

I hear Lockdown talk angery "Is the bomb placed?" it's silent for 1 minute I guess he saw this scene "What are you 2 idiots doing?"

''um we were just ..."

"Shut up and finish why do I keep you 2 around?"

"yes boss"

I feel them sow my chest shut their hooves reach for the bandages I know this because I feel them touch my head "Don't remove that until his out" they remove their hooves then they carry me.

We reach the destination "I'll remove his blindfold you two get out of here make yourselves scarce"

They answer "Got it!"

I hear them run out you guys can run but you can't hide I know your voices I'll find you guys, the blindfold comes off Lockdown says "Hi how was the ... Accustomations" we both stare at each other after a while he speaks "So you want your stuff back? I think I can trust you"

I stare at him and say "Sure I promise I won't sneak off after such a lovly gift"

He sighs "You know it's a bomb those idiots oh well I have the remote I'll bring your stuff here you better not betray me or try anything"

I wait as I wait I look around I'm on the edge of town in someponies house if I had no bomb he wouldn't have left me here I think he might have put some bomb trigger somewhere if I decided to run.

After a while he comes back with my supplies and a bowl of what I think is cereal I eat the cereal that beeping is really annoying then I check if I have all my supplies, I have a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left, my colt peacemaker 2 bullets left, 5 .45 bullets,strange orb,rope,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass,2 bottles of water, a bottle of water with 2 capfuls of poison, 3 empty glasses, a knife, a flower,4 bobby pins,my amour,sunglasses, sniper with 3 bullets, binoculars and Shadowblades cloak I put on my stable clothes the amour shadowblades cloak and the sunglasses.

I'm board I have an idea "So what's on my to do list?" Lockdown looks at me "So you have nothing for me to do? I thought I was your guest"

He stares "If your board you can go out and shoot traders that pass by or other ponies without passes" he laughs evilly no wonder he wanted to go around "You still here?"

I answer "Yeah that's not my cup of tea and what's this pass I've heard so much about?"

He stares at me and answers "Oh that ... it's a pass you get from other slavers theres a few ways to get one 1 become a slaver 2 be a slave following a slaver 3 kill a slaver and steal it 4 forge one and well a few others" I nod and decide to check the time it's 8:35am I wonder how long I was out on the table that must have been some head whack "Oh by the way when you were on the table you were injected with some sleeping drugs so you were not knocked out that long"

My eyes widen "You drugged me"

He rolls his eyes "well dah if we didn't you would have woken up after 1 minute and moved and kill yourself so we saved you from yourself"

"wait you still haven't told me why you operated on me?"

He smiles "That's a lie, you know they implanted a bomb well that and cut your head open to restore your memories it wasn't a physical problem it's magic"

Okay wait you told me it was magic why would you cut my head "You didn't need to cut me up you already knew it was magic your a bad lier"

He winces "Fine I lied I'm just a bit crazy I wanted to see the magic it's not your average unicorn magic" I think your not only a lier but your supersmart "That look on your face do you think I'm smart?"

"Gah ... It's the robot parts ones a scanner" he facehooves "Can you tell me which one?"

He humors me "I have a scanner but I don't use that feature ..." I glare "Much it's in my eye I mean where else would you put it? in a leg" he starts to giggle at his joke after a while he stops and asks me "So can you tell me where your vault is?"

I tense I've got a bomb in my chest and now he wants info is this his plan "I don't like this topic and the bomb is ..."

He cuts me off "Sorry I'm not wanting to pressure you lets talk about something else what do you want to talk about?"

His eaither insane or super smart or both I bet he thought I would lie about the location then he blows me up actrauly his to smart for that yet absent minded I wonder how his stable was "how was your stable?"

He groans at that "I don't feel like talking about that" I guess I wouldn't after what happened in my stable and that other one "I want to know your stables location but I don't trust you enough and last pony I tricked, tricked me instead shame really"

I really dislike him his covered with metal parts and he has a selfish goal yet selfless and most of all his a lier wait other pony tricked you "Who was the other pony passing through here who tricked you?"

He facehooves "Whoops I wasn't supposed to tell you" his lying his telling me for some reason probably to convince me to talk "Well I mize well tell you now he came with 2 others they were killed before I could stop the raiders, the survivers name was Sharptarget ..."

I wince at that name I speak and cut him off "was he with a pony named Redwire?" he nods "This is the 10th lie how do you know her name?"

He scoffs faking to have no clue "I questioned Sharptarget he talked about his team who died I said I'm sorry and I could save his stable he said it was to the south I detonated a bomb I put in him"

I blink "You skipped the part where you put the bomb on him" he rubs his head I turn and cry I saved that pony he saved others why did he die it should have been me, I say "Why did you blow him up?"

He smiles "He was useless to me and doesn't agree with my policies, but you are not as stubbon I can get you to help me don't you want to help the wasteland?" I shake my head he walks up to me and whispers "Or your stable?"

My eyes widen how dose he know I want to help my stable "How do you know?"

He laughs "I didn't now I do" I facehoof I fell for the oldest trick in the book "Yes you did?" I really feel like he can read my mind sometimes "So what do you want to do?"

I look at my pipbuck the times 8:40 I say "I don't know know what to do" that's a lie I want to escape before that pony comes back I have a sip of my water with 2 cap fulls of poison in it "So can I walk around and view the place you've only showed me the center and this house?" he nods

I start to walk out then a pony enters hastily panting "He lied ... Dragons ... Fillies ..." he falls over and starts babbling uninteligently "Dragons ... Love ... Cakes ... mummy"

Lockdown looks at me "Shame you sent them to a trap I don't trust you"

he moves the remote out and slowly moves his hoof down I scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His hoof hits the button we're both surprised at the lack of a boom he says "Um do you feel sick?" I shake my head "Those idiots forgot to put batteries in the remote didn't they?"

Thank celestia I probably should have thought about her more, now or never I bolt past him "Bye thanks for the visit"

He yells "Stop him!"

I laugh as I run slavers need better hiring polices I steal a look at my pipbuck 50 red dots appear and 3 red clusters I run up the slope feeling all the pebbles slip down one misstep and I'll plummet to my death bullets start whizing by I feel pain in my hind then I hear a voice "Hey dinner it's me"

I run faster noway is she catching me she's the closest dot all the others stop firing and start cheering except the runs who I can hear starting to climb "Braineater get him... Show your strength... Knock him down for us to eat" I feel like I'm in some twisted sport her red dot is even closer she's used to climbing up this hill I'm not I stop causing heaps of rocks to slide and me.

I bump into Braineater knocking her off balance and getting mine back I say "Um sorry?"

she glares at me and licks her lips "Your invited to dinner and your the mane course" urk that's a bad pun I scramble back up she walks after me I feel her bad breath on my tail then I feel pressure on my rear and extra weight I turn around and see her holding my tail she says "Yoff debt" I'm pretty sure that's your dead I do speak my mouth is full.

I pull her along with me it's painfully slow I hear Lockdown shout "Just shoot him! ... or get me batteries and let me get closer to him so I can set off the bomb" I look back past Braineater and see Lockdown the pony next to him is speaking he isn't pleased he uses his metal hoof and beats him to a pulp then he shouts "What are you doing? I said shoot him!" all the ponies start shooting except the 4 climbers and Braineater.

I climb faster bullets hitting just behind me I feel the weight on my tail increase I think Braineater got shot she's smart enough to let go but she didn't I guess she planned this the extra weight will kill me I feel a bullet hit my flank the pain makes my blood pump with more energy then I knew I had I bolted up the hill like nopony was holding my tail I reached the top and then I skidded downhill.

Thump I hit a rock and fall into a small crevice my vision starts to go black.

I wake up I'm on my back in a small crevice my tail is in the air hanging from Braineaters corpse still in her mouth I pull it free and check the time 10:00am I was out for hours I'm surprised I was not found I look at her injury a bullet to the back of the head it was fast she had alot of strength not to shout and let go it also helped that my tail was tangled, so I few pieces of hair snapped off.

I look out and see some raiders I lay back down and pull her corpse on top of me, my it smells I hear them talking "We've been looking for hours his probably gone besides Braineater was not the best pony in our town we don't need to avenge her"

I sigh in relief then the other speaks "Nah he can't be far he had dead weight" he laughs then continues "Besides he killed 5 others indirectly with the dragons boss want's his head and the stables location"

Oh come on "I'm not so convinced I think he knows he can use him as a tool to pass the dragons there really is a filly town over there " I hear him scream "Oww what vas that for" he must have been hit in the nose

The other answers "That's for thinking we're slavers we don't question the boss"

He gets a comeback "Yuff seem morf lik a wader" wow he called his friend a raider

He yells "Fine we're done but if nopony else finds him boss will be mad ... Actualy lets check that crevice then return to base" shit

They look in I only know this because of what they say "Wow found Braineater but where is he?"

The other says "He probably threw her corpse in there and left we know he's somewhere over here so let's send the signal"

I presume the other nodded BANG! I see a light ball of magic go into the air it explodes kinda like fireworks well I'm screwed.

After a while I hear more voices "You sent up the flare you have a lead?"

His probably excited I can tell by his tone "Look in the hole"

He probably looks in I can't tell because Braineaters corpse is on me "Can I eat her corpse" I hear a satisfy SLAP! "Oww but" SLAP!

"No we think he left the corpse as a distraction fanout and find him"

I hear all the hoofsteps head everywhere I'm gonna have to wait all day aren't I, I sigh and turn on my pipbuck and put in the earphone thing in my ear and listen to the radio "this is a reapeat of the rules of the wasteland for any dumb pony out there 1 raiders will rather eat you then be friendly 2 water is rare well pure water is 3 caps are mony don't waste them lock them in a safe place that's all for now so you ponies out there should listen to this song it's new from a stable dweller" I turn it off without listening I don't want to start dancing.

I hear voices "We didn't find him Lockdowns gonna be mad"

"There's 1 place none of us have looked" please don't say ... "In the crevice"

well I'm fucked I hear laughter "Good one Noserader we almost fell for it"

"gah why don't you belive me I scanned the area with my magic and his small enough to hide here behind the corpse"

"Remember last time?" I hear him growl "Nopony will trust you after that mistake"

"I hit my head ... I know his here I'll dig him out my self" I hear his footsteps walk up to the edge and start digging pebbles start falling into the bottom I see his hoof reach in shit I need a plan I look at my pipbuck I see my inventory I have a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left, my colt peacemaker 2 bullets left, 5 .45 bullets,strange orb,rope,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass,2 bottles of water, a bottle of water with 2 capfuls of poison, 3 broken empty glasses, a knife, a flower,4 bobby pins, sniper with 3 bullets and binoculars the flower I put it near where his digging "Oww my hoof I pricked my hoof on something"

I put the flower back in my saddlebag and listen to them talk "You are such A baby you cut yourself on a rock are you satasified?"

I hear him whimper "Yes I feel a bit sick"

"It'll pass just drink some water" no it won't his poisoned I hear him fall over "I'm not carrying him somepony else will" I hear grumbles then hoofsteps arrive and grab him, through the hole he created I can watch him get carried away "So where do you think he is?"

"Who cares his gonna die of starvation he was found starving and he is weak he won't last a week let's go"

I look at the time 3:00pm I'm gonna feel sore after I get out I better wait an extra hour or should I run if he dies of poison it would be bad to stay I decide to leave I push her off me with all my might then I climb my stomach growls I look at her should I?

I stare screw it I need some strength I lean over the corpse at the body I bite the stomach I feel fur and cold yucky lumps of meat in my mouth I swear this tastes familiar yet it's my first time oh right the sip at her house I swallow and gag I hear a clicking sound I eat 2 more mouthfulls just to be safe I fling her corpse back in they are probably coming back for it then I walk off to the west.

I travel at least a ... fair distance before I arrive at a town and guess what it's more raiders well fuck you to wasteland I look at my pipbuck this place is called  **raiders rest** I shiver yeah rest in death I grab my binoculars and survey the area 10 raiders it's way smaller then the other place it's probably safer if I clear it out,no way am I going in there until I knock 1 off well perfeably more.

I pick up the sniper riffle with it's 3 bullets in my mouth I Aline it with a raiders head BANG! I get knocked over from the kick I peep over using my binoculars the raider I was aiming at is dead the 9 others are on high alert I have to move so it's harder to find where the shot came from I only hit him because I was taught to use a gun before I got my cutiemark.

I'm further to the south now I set up between rocks so my jaw won't hurt as much how was the caravan guy expecting me to weld this I'm gonna tell him, I Aline it with a raider who's checking a building BANG! I sniper her I look around the other 8 look towards my location I gulp they move towards me fast.

I Aline the sniper with the leader of the charge BANG! I snipe him 5 of the others trip over him the last 2 run towards me I reach into my saddlebag and grab my colt peacemaker BANG! BANG! I get the first one the fist shot hit his chest slowing the second hit his head.

Click click whoops outta ammo the other one tackles me I reach into my saddle bag I grab glass and jab her she screams in pain and takes to steps back "Your gonna die and I'll wear your skull" I grab the flower and run at her and rub it on her cut she pushes me down I get a scratch I move my hoof before the flower touches my cut "You can't beat me with a ... Ack" she falls down from poison I put the flower away the other 5 recover oh fuck.

I run down the hill they give chase "Hey dinner your gonna pay for those 5 deaths we're gonna put your head in middle of town to warn other ponies how's that sound"

I answer "sounds like a headache but you have to catch me" I sniker they just chase faster I should stop looking behind me I look forward as I reach the bottom there is a stick with a head on it I jump I knock over the head I hear it hit the ground then I hear I aweful crunch I look back and see one of the raiders tried jumping and failed he was impaled on his own decoration that's funny the other 4 just slide to the side and follow me.

I run into a building I regret it the back door is locked I can tell without running up to it I run upstairs the upstairs again theres not much in this building other then blankets covered in blood and boxes with stuff in them I reach the top floor the roof is missing and theres a wide open window across from it is another building should I jump, voices answer my question "Dinner's cornered" I see 3 faces appear I run back towards them then I turn and sprint they were confused when I run at them I jump and then I land on the building I turn and see their shocked faces.

One recovers and says "I'll catch him" I watch him run the other 3 go back down he jumps and lands near me I kick him off I hear a crunch and off I look down I'm sure the one I kicked is dead the kick+wall+fall=death I shiver the 2 who are still standing say "screw this" they grab guns one is a unicorn the other is an earth pony BANG! BANG! BANG!

I duck behind the piler I'm surprised the raider made the jump instead of hitting the wall and falling to his death I see a box next to me full of metal apples wait no not apples grenades I pick one up in my muzzle it falls onto the ground I kick it BOOM! It hits the wall sending debri downwards and sidewards a rock nearly hits me the 3 raiders below scream as the building falls on them.

I crawl to the edge and look down 1 is still moving I'm safe up here CRUNCH! That sounds bad I feel the ground shake as the roof slides down I fall with it I land next to the raider she sees me "I'm gonna eat you when I get out" she struggles I grab glass and cut her then rub thye flower I leave listen to her threats "Coward ... Whimp fu..." she dies from poison before finishing the sentence I'm very confused how strong the poison is some ponies die in 10 seconds while others take minutes.

I decide to investigate the town for supplies I walk into heaps of buildings they are all filled with rust locked stuff and dead ponies spreed out and cut open in gruesome ways maybe I should rethink staying here.

I check my inventory and the time the time is 6:00pm it probably took me 2 hours to get here and 1 hour to kill those raiders and explore for supplies, the supplies I have are a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left, my colt peacemaker 0 bullets left, 5 .45 bullets,strange orb,rope,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass,2 bottles of water, a bottle of water with 2 capfuls of poison, 3 broken empty glasses, a knife, a flower,4 bobby pins, 3 grenades, 30 caps, 1 health potion, mentals, hydra, 50 cigarettes, 5 cleavers, bloody blanket and binoculars wait shouldn't I have a second bottle of poison that I buyed recently I must have lost it or it got confiscated.

I sigh I have all this new stuff some I'm gonna get rid of but no food, well no food I want I mean there was all that pony meat but I'm not a cannibal well not entirely after all I ate some of Braineater, Braineater ate me first it's fair.

I turn on my pipbuck radio and put the ear-pice in "Hello wasteland going over more survival tips this one is get a wasteland survival guide written by derpy she's a ghoul,that will cover everything also I'll talk about sleeping set traps and find a safe shelter good-luck heres something new I write it"

"I need a stable to survive, in the wasteland we don't thrive. we struggle everyday to live and stay alive ..." I turn it off I don't need to feel sad I better set traps, I triggered a lot while searching I got at least 10 cuts or more.

I put 3 grenades on the wall with the pins tied using the rope from the raiders that blew up from the robot I set it up very poor even those idiots could disable it I barricade the back door with some old matrasses and locked boxes I wish I could get them open and get whatever's in them.

I look at the time it's 6:30pm I turn on the radio and listen for a while another annocement comes on "Hello wasteland we herd some rumors spreading about a hidden town full of fillies near dragons mouth theres some fuss about the dragons there and slavers attempt to catch the fillies and well this is all rumor so ignore me who wants to cofirm it? Well thats all for now good-luck"

I turn it off "I've made a mess and I've only been out of the stable for well 4 days Monday Tuesday Wednesday and today" and talking to myself real smooth I wonder what happened to everypony.

I have flashes of them getting stabbed and die of poison then dragged in trees and getting digested by glowworms, eaten by raiders, dying of starvation, eaten by dragons, shot through head hearts ,ripped apart by raiders I decide to stop imagine what happened to the 90 or more others.

I decide to look at my supplies what am I gonna do with all the broken glass I better reload my cult peacemaker with the 5 .45 bullets I put them in I nearly died because this thing wasn't fully loaded I wonder why it took 2 raiders deaths for the other 5 to get back up.

After a while of thinking I decide to check my health monitor minor cuts, minor lack of sleep, bullet wound in butt, minor poison, moderately hungry, minor rad sickness, foreign object in body, bad hegine could cause sickness, food poisoning and mental tramour man this is bad wait rad sickness shit I forgot about radiation that's what that noise was and food poisoning?

My pipbuck speaks "Incomming message" I open it  **I will find you hunger and kill you oh this is Lockdown I'll track your pipbuck as soon as the equipment works and after giving you a fair head-start I mean your in the town right next to this one how were my friends? Oh my bad you need a signal amplifier to send a message anything you say can and will be used against you have fun** I close the message great an enemy at least I'll draw his attention from the stable "Incoming transmission" I open it  **um sorry I forgot to say I know your stable's not to the east if dragons mouth is south east your stable is somewhere between dragons mouth and my town I know you lied to me mahwhwhahwhaha good-luck killing me and saving your stable** I giggle I didn't lie there's 2 ways to get to hidden-hole-vally.

I lie down and start to dose off "Incoming transmission" I look at my pipbuck  **Hunger how's the outside I've been put in the jail I don't know weather you will get this or not I hope you help somepony with your best recipes oh this is Brokengear I'm imprisoned in our stable she didn't have the heart to throw me out or she wants you to suffer we're just friends or she's imprisoned me to fix the tailismens I hope your having better luck** I close the message I do not derserve all these messages I look at the time it's 7:00pm.

I start to doze off "Incoming transmission"

I feel anger boil "WHO THE FUCK!" I open the message  **hey it's me I'm glad you visited this message is from all of us the ends a bit weird thanks for curing the poison that you caused and for sharing stories and making the dragons protect us only good ponies visit we saw Crosscaps we haven't seen him for years thanks also please send messages now and the now for the weird part I know your not from our city but you have a good heart I hope to meet you again I'm not a good filly but I can be.**

I close the message and sigh good thing I didn't yell directly at them I still feel bad though I decide to drift off to sleep again "Incoming transmission" I open the message  **Help I'm pinned if anypony gets this message do not head south unless you have the cure for killing joke my whole squad has been wiped out please forward this message if you can't help I give myself 3 days my names djhdw djdsnjmbds sdjsdbdsjds** the rest is corupt just then another message appears  **Nevermind I got rescured by a stable 6.5 mare she has a jail cage for a cutiemark I'm in her debt**  I've never seen a pony like that in my stable who is that?

I lay down my stomach growls I have no food but I have cigarettes I heard smoking can make you less hungry I think it might be a lie but mah I grab 1 cigarette Damn how do I light this I see some hot coals in the fire well that answers that question I dab the cigarette in the fire it lights I put it in my muzzle and breath in and out it feels smokey like burnt food but somehow it feels good I wonder why other smoke tastes terrible I feel calmer I finish the cigarette and throw it in the fire I decide to fall asleep.

My pipbuck says "Low battery" are you kidding me this new pipbuck has less battery but better functions well this could be bad I check it's estimated battery 1 day I check how to charge it solar, magic gems, kenetic, other I guess charging it is not to bad I need to sleep I should turn my pipbuck into power saving mode I lay down and start to drift off to sleep.

I snap awake when my pipbuck says "Incoming transmission" I check it  **Thanks for helping me escape the stable, I rescued a pony in the south I bet you got a message about that already I know you did I beefed up my signal you have 2 intresting pipbuck pals :) come visit me in 3 weeks I'll be a very important pony and everypony will know our names and you will never go hungry again** what is she planning who is she and why do I feel like this message has a Secret meaning I shake my head and start to go to sleep.

I snap awake "Incoming transmission" I open it  **so are you getting sleep or fighting raiders oh it's Lockdown I'll spam you with messages so the raiders will kill you or you can't sleep mahahawhahwha** I growl and go into pipbuck options I turn off you have got messages I turn on power saving mode I feel like I'm forgetting something I exit the options and I lay down and get comfy.

I close my eyes and reflect on the past 4 days my time outside has been harsh I've survived almost a week well school week.

Quest perk added that's a raider 1:  **strong weapons** raiders have strong weapons lying around how dumb is that I mean grenades 2:  **groups 2** raider groups are surprising easy to take out you do +1 damage to groups

Quest perk added slavers 1:  **bomb chest** you have a bomb in your chest that's probably gonna go off well ... fuck 2:  **team-up** slavers teamed up with raiders are more common

Quest perk added hunger 1:  **Not a cannibal** you ate pony meat from somepony you regret it but fairs fair you can stomach pony meat even though you would rather not 2:  **smoking** you tried smoking so you wouldn't be as hungry it kinda worked but smoke is bad for you

Quest perk added pipbuck1:  **Messages** you will get messages from friends and enemies that know how to use a pipbuck and your pipbuck id 2:  **usefull** you've used it a lot in the wasteland and in your stable so it's pretty useful 3:  **battery** you have a bad good model it runs out of battery after 5 days what a week battery XD school week and weak

Quest perk added radio 1:  **Dumb?** The radio feels like it's attacking you and other stable dwellers with insults well you like it just as much as it likes you 2:  **stealthy** you have heard about some things you've done so much for stealth the only thing that it's missing is your name

Level up new perk added  **Ironskin** you can take more damage after all the battles you have been through you take 3% less damage and have 50 extra health points

Stat recap  **Strength 5 perception 4 endurance 10 charisma 7 intelligence 5 luck 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to keep this up fairly regular also sorry if its to vague or to descriptive at times


	5. Chapter 5 closer to first goal

**Chapter 5 closer to first goal**

Beep! Beep! Beep I swing my hoof trying to bump the off button I give up after a while and just use my hoof the time is 6:35am I should really change that alarm "Hey what's that sound"

I freeze "Sounds like dinner" well I fucked up sleeping in a raiders village when is that ever a good idea "I get first dibs"

"No fair you got it last time" I look at the door 3 raiders barge in with guns pulling the rope and the pins fallout and the grenades land in front of them they all say "FUCK!" BOOM! Some rocks and smoke from the explosion hits me and blood I look out the door and see 1 more she smiles.

I wave she yells "Wanna join me for dinner?"

I grab my colt peacemaker "Naf Iff fuff" her eyes widen yeah she knows what guns are BANG! BANG! Both my bullets hit her chest she recoils I put my colt peacemaker away I watch her hold her chest in pain as she fades well it's time for me to head west.

I'm on a path in the middle of nowhere the time's 7:00am I decide to take a rest & check the distance from the city on my pipbuck estimated time of arrival 1-2 days I look up "GAH"

A metalic voice answers from the spritebot that somehow snuck up on me "Gah to you 2 hunger"

I stare at a spirtbot in fear then relax "Hi spyer are you mad at me for thinking your checky?"

He answers "Not really your new also your a stable dweller so how's your 3 objectives"

I answer "Not well I have no food my stable has nothing I can help with and exploring is a deathtrap"

He answers "Oh it doesn't help you walked the wrong way but you have started your goal to help your stable" I tilt my head confused "You got rid of bandits and cleared the raider town near the slaver raider town saving the wastes indirectly will help your stable I can give you locations and goals"

I rub my head "No thanks I'm already on a mission maybe later hey can you tell me about the south?"

The spritebot screams and shoots it's laser I duck behind a rock ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZIP! It stops and he says "Um you okay?" I raise my hoof "Sorry about that the south is so dangerous thanks to killing joke and other experiments around there"

I walk over the rock "Experiments?"

"Yeah someponies thought they could fix nature so hellhounds,ghouls,mutated animals,tainted beasts in other words a lot of bad stuff is there, maybe even raiders disease"

I decide to change the topic "Can I use spritebots to send my pipbuck's messages to other ponies?"

He answers "Sure I'll tell you how, use this code I'm sending you, don't abuse the power to watch and speak" I open a new pipbuck message ignoring all the spam from Lockdown "So anything else?"

I rub my head "yeah um can I visit you?"

"Sigh I said no ... well later when your closer so nopony chases me off"

I nod "Okay see you if I see you"

He answers "Bye cannibal" I wince he instantly says "Um that was personal wasn't it?"

I glare and say "I'm not a cannibal that was desparation and revenge I'm still a pony"

He answers "Not if she had raiders disease or if you have a weak will and do it again well bye"

I say don't you! ..." the spritebot clicks and plays march of the paraspites I finish softly "dare" I'm not a cannibal I feel fine I'm sure he was exaggerating I continue to walk west after sending 4 messages.

1. **hi fillies I'm doing fine but your village may be in trouble from random raids hope those dragons help, stupid djpony**

2.  **hi Brokengear nice to know you survived I thought you were kicked out it's good to hear from you even though we're only friends what is the overmare thinking maybe she's keeping you there to secure the stable's tec for well herself**

3.  **I put my messages on silent your spam will not work hows it feel to be outsmarted also I set my pipbuck to auto delete messages from you so :P dumbass ps I set up a spam system that will send a message every day saying well you'll see.**

4.  **Who are you and instressing messages? those messages are for me not you. go away! I hope you have good-luck with your pointless task**

I arrive at a shack the times 9:00am I mize well check for supplies the location I'm at is  **old man's shack**  I enter the door's unlocked I see a gun pointed at my chest that's what happens if you don't knock and probably if you do "Wat are you doing!?, try anything funny and I shoot you!"

I cough "Hi I'm Hungerstrike I saw this shack and thought hey loot but it seems someone lives here"

BANG! I feel the shot hit my chest I fall from the impact "You no good thieves are dumb now I have to get rid of another corpse!" I'm not gonna move or he'll shoot me again and won't miss,the bomb stopped the impact from being fatal it went through my amour either amour piecing or weak point in amour I wonder why he attacked me "Thieves cloaks so obvious" nevermind thanks shadowblade for this lovely gift "Here we are" I feel myself get thrown in a ditch.

I wait until I'm sure his gone I look at my pipbuck  **ghouls gulch**  I stand up my chest bleeds slightly from the bullet wound you'd think a bullet that goes through amour would go through a bomb maybe I need better amour I look around it's a v shaped ditch so that's why it's called a gulch but ghouls.

My question is answered by a very bad sound like nails on a blackboard "Hi there ... your not dead" I turn around and see a pegausus with no skin on his back hoof and a decomposing face I throw up great food I need gone "Now that's just mean"

I muster up strength to look at him then I speak timidly "What the fuck are you? ... I Have a gun and I know how to use it"

He facehooves "Don't waste your ammo ... we're not feral and stop insulting me, besides your hurt"

I look down at my chest and I say nervously "AAnd?! What can you do, besides I still don't know what you are"

He facehooves "I'm a ghoul I'm also a doctor I'll patch you up but you will owe me a favor when I say ... deal" he reaches his hoof out confidently I shake it without speaking "Good" then he yells to his friend "Knock him out!" wait his friend I get hit by a rock.

I wake up "Ugh my head, did I get hit by a train?"

I look at my pipbuck the time is 9:59am then a voice like glass braking says "Nah you got hit by a rock so how you feeling?"

I look around I'm in a cadge I see a unicorn with an eye missing staring at me "Bleach ... I feel a bit queasy"

She glares at me "Smoothcoats ... I mean't your chest and your head I'm surprised he fixed you up, after all your ..."

I cut her off "I'm not a bandit I just own a bandit cloak it's a gift why am I in a cadge?"

She says "Oh sorry we just presumed I guess that's why Bonelesschicken helped you"

I blink and start laughing "His name is Bonelesschicken?"

I hear another voice the one from earlier "HAHAHA my name's Bonelesschicken so what?" he glares at the other ghoul " ... and I spared him because he hasn't got killer eyes ... YET!"

He walks towards me I speak "So you opening the cadge?"

He answers "Yes but you have to tell me a few things 1: where are you headed 2 why do you have a bomb in your chest 3 why did you eat pony meat?"

I feel my blood boil I stammer "I I I was desperate..."

He looks at the ground "Oh just like us ... But not"

I tilt my head "Like you?" he nods "We're nothing alike I'm normal and your ... ugly"

He facehooves "Talking to smoothcoats is so annoying I mean we both ate pony meat I'm sure my reason was slightly less selfish ... we fake to be feral ghouls and ponies throw corpses down and that's what sustains our village we turned cannibal so we wouldn't starve"

I feel shame he faked to be a feral to save him and other ghouls I tell him my reason "I I was captured by slavers and raiders I ate one after I escaped as revenge I'm not a cannibal"

He sighs "Oh ... So what is the answer to the other 2 questions?"

I answer "I'm heading west to the city to get supplies and help my stable and 2 when I was heading to the town I cut through the raiders and slavers town Lockdown put a bomb in my chest"

He says "Oh ... What stable are you from" I facehoof I told him about my stable "Nevermind ... So I'll see you around?" I nod then he says "check your pipbuck for that favor you owe"

I nod I say "Bye Bonelesschicken and ... eyeless pony" She facehooves "Sorry I never got your name"

She says "Wanna stay for dinner?" I gulp "It's not you ... I'm Dinnerrush well was ..."

I say "Fine but it better be good I haven't eaten good food for 5 days" she nods and I follow her.

We arrive in a very wide open cave the ground is covered with corpses no wait those are ghouls "Dinner time" all the ghouls nod and we walk to another chamber full of plates we all sit down some ghouls glare at me.

A ghoul comes in carrying a stable pony I throw up as it's passed around a piece is placed on my plate I say "I think that's Grossgears"

All ghouls look at me Bonelesschicken says "Oh was he a good pony?"

I shake my head "No he built weapons he shoots otherponies to cut in line one or two die I hate how he could just pull the trigger but eating him is to far"

Dinnerrush says "For somepony who ate for revenge yesterday or earlier!" I glare across the table she says "Welcome to the wasteland again"

I sigh she's right this is the wasteland I'm not evil I'm just surviving "I'll have a piece" everyghoul looks at me funny I say "What's everyghoul looking at"

Some facehoof "Call us everypony please" I nod as they place a piece of Grossgear on my plate I wonder how he died oh well I bite down a image of the stable flashes, me as a filly dragging a unconscious filly somewhere "How's it taste?"

I answer "Like pain" everyghoul looks at me funny "I'm full"

"you only had one bite you can't be full" I glare at Dinnerdash "Oh your not full something is up what is it?"

I look at the meat "I don't know but I don't feel hungry I've got to get back on track if I want to help my stable well bye" I leave the pony meat 2 ghouls start to escort me to the exit.

When I'm at the exit one ghoul says with a voice like a dying pony "What's up?"

I answer "I think I had a flashback"

He says "your past came up with eating a piece of meat?"

I shiver "Yes and no I had a spell put on me I have some suppressed memories I had a flashback I don't feel comfortable with the memories my body and mind refuse to learn I don't know what they are and I'm not sure if I want to know"

He says "Well bye Hunger good-luck with your goals"

I nod as I start to leave I slip on the loose rocks and faceplant I say "If neff zelp"

I hear the ghoul say "What? I can't unnderstand you ... Smoothcoat"

I Pull my head off the ground and say "I need help leaving"

He facehooves "I can't help you leave ghouls gulch it would ruin the masquerade we're feral"

I facehoof "You can help but I'm not gonna like it" he tilts his head before he says how I say "You chase me like a feral ghoul to the exit I escape you fall back down" He nods.

I feel his breath on my tail I regret this choice he is fast I feel him bite my tail 3 times as I struggle up the gulch I kick him down I lost more of my tail he lands and gets up straight away and tries to climb after me I run west his a real good actor.

I sit down and take a rest the time is 11:00am I'm on a hill no pipbuck maker just a breather I check my health monitor moderately hungry, minor rad sickness, foreign object in body, bad hegine could cause sickness, food poisoning and mental tramour I agree ... why didn't that ghoul remove the bomb well thanks doc I'm not recommending you I also check my supplies I have a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left, my colt peacemaker 5 bullets left,strange orb,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass,2 bottles of water, a bottle of water with 2 capfuls of poison, 3 broken empty glasses, a knife, a flower,4 bobby pins, 30 caps, 1 health potion, mentals, hydra, 49 cigarettes, 5 cleavers, bloody blanket shadowblades cloak and binoculars.

I look around gee it's so empty kinda peaceful I hear a snaring sound me and my big ... Thoughts I turn around and see a dog with missing flesh "Hello little fella" it barks and jumps at me I dodge and grab some glass shards and the flower I cut it and put the poison on it.

Its bitting at my face "why isn't the poison working? screw this!" I push it off and grab a cleaver I swing my head the cleaver cuts the dogs head clean off well sorta it lands near me and bites my hoof the one without the pipbuck on it "Oww fuck" I kick the head away I hear whimpers I should check them out.

I climb over the hill till I find the source "DOH!" I see 5 puppies shame they are all to young to keep horror hits me the dog that I just killed was it their mum I shake in panic I can't keep them or leave them I look in my bag I have a few ways to kill them my knife,poison,glass, bullets and my hooves I hover over them.

I hear them whimpering I can't bring myself to do it I pick them up and put them in my saddlebag hopefully I can find somepony anypony to help them I sprint west.

I find a shack the time is 2:30pm I walk up to it and knock on the door I run away leaving one saddlebag the one with the puppies I watch a mare walks out with a gun and looks around she sees the saddlebag and pokes it.

She runs back in fear and fires wildly all shots miss then a filly comes out and looks in the bag I hear her scream in delight "Mum somepony gave us puppies and supplies can we keep them?"

The adult looks at her filly then smiles "Sure sweetie" they walk in I check my supplies I still have a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left, my colt peacemaker 3 bullets left,strange orb,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass ,a bottle of water with 2 capfuls of poison, 3 broken empty glasses, a knife, a flower, 5 caps,9 cigarettes, 5 cleavers, bloody blanket shadowblades cloak and binoculars I facehoof I lost supplies oh well those 2 probably need them more then me I walk west.

I turn on my message alerts then I get a message the time is 2:45pm I open it  **hi buddy you have 9 days ps why are you so bad at suttle blowing the fillies towns location that is evil I feel better abut killing all those ponies in my stable I will kill you the wasteland needs good ponies not selfish brats but you have 9 days sigh well bad-luck** I facehoof I do deserve that but it's still mean.

All of a sudden a metallic voice says "Hey Hunger!" I scream stupid spritebot "Sorry soooo ... how you doing?"

I glare at the direction of the voice "I'm doing fine spyer and you know it your watching me why do you need to ask?"

He stays silent after a minute he says "You know those puppies could have helped you I hear they're yummy"

I throw up in my mouth and swallow I gasp "I'm not a monster"

He says "Aren't you? after all you ate a pony what's different about them?"

I feel guilt build up 4 legs, defenseless and covered in fur what is the difference I stumble over the words "I I I don't know but you do"

He sighs and says "They were kids the ponies were adults that's the only difference remember there's a fine line between evil and good it's very blurry but there's a line where are you on the line Hunger?"

Before I answer he disappears and is replaced by a song "We're wastelanders we want to live and survive, but it's hell down here ... we try to thrive. When I was a filly I found it silly, to shoot a gun at a pony named billy. But now I know not to trust snow, he left me after a really good show.

I start to walk away I don't like the wasteland songs their not as great as the stable songs they lower my moral and I don't want that maybe I should listen to them eventually, I mean I'll never hear the stable songs again.

I look at my pipbuck the time is 4:30pm it's getting late I should look for a place to sleep soon I check my health monitor majour hunger, minor rad sickness, foreign object in body, bad hegine could cause sickness, food poisoning and major mental tramour recommending talk to ponies no shit well I gotta push through it I take a sip of my poisoned water I mentally add poison to the list.

I'm walking along the road and I find a random corpse loot I look over it a bullet to the head I touch the body shit still warm I fall over and lay low just in case the pony or ponies are still around.

I hear hoofsteps "What the fuck I didn't shoot he must have starved or got poisoned" I feel a hoof go into my bag and move around looking for valuables "Ouch" sounds like he cut himself on glass and hopefully the flower he lifts off my bag and grumbles "Stupid randoms with bad stuff" as he walks he starts gasping yepe flower got him.

I stand up and retrieve my bag and his bags I sort through the stuff and throw the useless stuff away I have a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left, my colt peacemaker 3 bullets left,strange orb,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass ,a bottle of water with 2 capfuls of poison which is missing 1/4, 3 broken empty glasses, a knife, a flower, 31 caps,11 cigarettes, 5 cleavers, bloody blanket shadowblades cloak sniper with 3 bullets, amour which won't fit me, 1 extra saddle bag size small, 1 health potion,1 rad away and binoculars the stuff I left was spark-plugs screws and other minor robotic parts.

I check the time 6:30pm a new location has appeared on my pipbuck  **raiders road** well that sounds like a lovely place for me to set up a bed I walk along the cracked road looking down the snipers cracked scope I see 3 raiders that's odd shouldn't there be more I double check then tripple only three.

I set up a sniping position between some rocks to absorb the impact never again would I just use my hooves and head I take aim at them BLAM! The rock I'm useing as a brace chips this is not the same type of sniper as before or he upped the power the raider it hits head turns to paste yepe a lot more kick.

I Aline the sniper with 1 of the 2 confused raiders BLAM! The rock shatters yepe to powerful I watch as it turns the second raiders face into a split pod half was missing the last raider sees me and starts running towards me.

I wait for him to come to me his so slow I struggle to light a cigarette while I wait, it lights I breathe it in then puff it out to ignore my bellies hungry sound he still struggles climbing when his near he throws a grenade it falls short and slides back down I facehoof but can't help watching his face when it slides down he runs but dosen't save his flank BOOM! Some rocks hit me but I'm to busy laughing in my head to care.

After a minute I recover I look through my new sniper riffle I see 3 more raiders they must have been sleeping one point's a hoof at me my jaw drops the cigarette falls out of my mouth and hits the ground how did he see me so fast I move to find a better last sniping spot.

I reach 2 rocks and set up the sniper they are all halfway up the hill I take aim they start weaving in random zigzags it's like he can see what I'm planning I set it to a spot where I think 1 will be BLAM! I hit the unicorns foot the other 2 are still arriving I put my sniper away outta bullets.

They are very close now wait they're not raiders I mean they have technology that's to high tec for raiders the 2 stop as I stare I say "Are you raiders?"

They both facehoof the mare with the robotic eye says "We're not raiders what gave you that idea?"

I point at the amour "Sorry I just presumed by the amour" She looks at herself then her friends I add "Also your in a place called raiders road you scream raider"

She facehooves "Yeah I guess we do but looks can be deceiving are you a raider?"

I puff up my chesty and say "You saw me take out raiders didn't you? how could I be a raider?"

She runs her hoof through her mane "That's true but raiders fight each other a lot and ..."

Her friend cuts her off "We're lucky he showed up after we wasted all our ammo why are you intimidating him?" she recoiled then slapped her friend "Sorry"

Then she turns to me "Fine we were pinned we're lucky you arrived give us supplies so we can make it to town"

I say "No I barely have any supplies" she point's a gun to my head "So you wern't asking?" she nods I drop my saddlebags she grabs some stuff then leaves I say "Bye"

Her friend turns around and mouths I'm sorry they walk away I check my supplies I have a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left, my colt peacemaker 3 bullets left,strange orb,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass ,a bottle of water with 2 capfuls of poison which is missing 1/4, 3 broken empty glasses,a flower, 5 caps, 7 cigarettes, 1 cleaver, bloody blanket shadowblades cloak, sniper, 1 extra saddle bag size small and binoculars they left my water and poison and weapons well that's odd I guess they are nice.

Well I lost some stuff I wonder what was in the building they barricaded themselves in I walk down the hill and approach the building the sign said Supermarket well used to now it just says er et I walk in the door.

I see the room I enter is full of broken shelves all the good items are gone I walk around until I reach a door blocked with a coach and broken wood I hear raiders on the other side "Let us in you three we only want to burn you and eat you"

I say "They left and so should you is there any good loot in there?"

The voices die down "Yes but it's in here can you open the door and get it?"

I pretend to consider it then I say "Nah raiders are evil and stupid"

They start screaming "I'll burn through this door then incinerate you and eat what's left us 5 need to eat"

I yell "Go around to another exit this is well barricaded!"

It goes silent then one says "Are you crazy?" I blink then he or she continues "The other way out is so dangerous we're not that crazy"

I say "Um I'm not sure about that are you guys still ponies because raiders are stupid?"

I hear another raider say "I knew it" then I hear a scream and the sound of ripping pony flesh "I told you he wasn't a real raider his food" I hear chewing well I feel kinda bad but it was his own fault for faking badly, actually my fault he was fooling the raiders and me for a bit.

I check my pipbuck 3 lights are green on the other side 2 are red so 3 are normal I leave the door I avoid saying anything about the other 3 just in case it causes their deaths why are 3 ponies faking to be raiders, I feel my tummy growl well I need food.

I walk outside and look around for the corpses my tummys being rumbling for hours but I've been ignoring it due to dangerous animals and lack of food wait am I really thinking of eating a corpse I mean I ate a raider for revenge and Grossgears to be polite but these ponies haven't done anything well being raiders I'm a good pony compared to them.

I find the corpse where the head got cut in half I can see the one where the head was completly gone I bend down and start eating the corpse click click click I finish the first one and move to the second.

I look at it I feel sick the corpses taste funny wait I should cook them duh I know just the placed too I grab the corpse and drag it to the er et I take several brakes on the way.

I get inside I grab any wood I find I use a pot that is badly dented I pour 1/4 of my poisoned water into the pot Igo outside and find 2 rocks that will spark and start the fire I start the fire then use the clever to cut the copse I put some meat in and wait.

The pot is boiling I sniff the air I have a flashback I'm a filly stirring a pot in the pot is a piece of meat I can't tell what I snap to reality and feel my head "What's with the spell and flashbacks" I realize my soup is in need of a stir I stir it for a minute then I drink the soup.

I check my pipbuck the time is 7:00pm I turn on my pipbuck radio and put in the earpiece "Hello wastelanders I want to remind you of something the stable dweller did she destroyed arbu a cannibal town so if your a cannibal hope you don't meat her" he laughs at his pun I shiver " well that's all for now good-luck wastelanders" I turn it off.

My pipbuck says "Incoming message" I decide to check my messages I should have checked the others but I didn't want to slow down until I was near a town or building  **hi thanks for dropping in and it's nice to get a message I hope you keep us posted and we have no clue why he said he was a bad filly** Cool.

**Hi this is Brokengear I got your message it's nice to know you survived after I heard all those screams through the stables cameras at the exit of the stable what was that anyway? Well hope to get a message from you soon good-luck** you know maybe we were more then friends bah that's the lonliness speaking I need traveling companions

**Hi I'm sorry I listened to your messages but I might need the info for latter so keep saying dumb things I never really said thanks for helping me exit the stable but well there's no way to thank you enough shame I didn't get to try my first plan but this new 1 will be better besides some of your deeds are on the radio thief stopper or bandits or crooks or well you know hope your hungry** your still weird and why do you need info on me?

I decide I should send a few messages but I have to find a spritebot to boost my signal there's alot of them but they're only in towns or populated places weird that there's any in the middle of nowhere I think I heard one earlier.

I walk around until I find the spritebot it's stuck in rubble before I touch it a metalic voice comes out "Hi" my heart skips a beat I breath heavily he says "Sorry hunger"

I glare and say angerly "Are you trying to kill me before I help my stable and you!?"

He says "I said I'm sorry ... wait help me?" I nod "How could you help me? I never asked"

I smile "You say you have ponies after you also you have mentioned being here before a long time ago I bet your sick of being chased and miss this place"

I hear him sigh he says "I don't think you want to help me besides I'm not a good pony"

I scoff and say "You are a good pony helping other wastelanders I mean sure you miss a small detail but everyfillys okay"

he says "I guess that's true ... Wait everyfilly did you hit your head nopony says everyfilly"

I rub my head "Um yes I did everyghouls fine"

He growls "Nopony says everyghoul unless they have a deathwish"

I tilt my head "Are you a ghoul?"

He says "No what gives you that idea I'm a pony"

I smile and say cheekily "Your toataly a ghoul only ghouls find ghoulanomics like insults also these cities were only made recently like 10 years ago and why do you make your voice metallic?"

He says "uhh shhh csuhcsj csjhcsj csuhscuhsc we're dsjhjdh dwgwded up wjdhwdjhjwsdhdjwhasdj dwbjwbdj"

The spritebot starts playing march of the parasprites I facehoof I say "I know your a ghoul we need trust I'm gonna free this spritebot so you can see more around here I trust you" not much but more then I trust raiders and slavers ... and shacks

I hear a metallic voice say "Thank you and I'm not a ghoul I mean err error error error" sigh his so touchy about being a ghoul that's probably why everypony shoots him when they meet also the ponies after him what did he do?

I walk to the spritebot I push the rocks off it then it flies I stay within a meter so I can send my messages.

1.  **Hi fillies I hope your towns fine are the dragons being nice hopefully they stop all and any raiders and slavers be careful I hope to visit now and then so keep the welcome mat ready also I hope to run across some of your old citizens other then ones who end up like HIM I won't say his name so it won't upset you**

2.  **Hi Brokengear how is Violetviola is she in trouble for my stunt Also thanks for sending a message can you keep me up to date with the stable the songs out here make me feel so sad or would it be to hard for you to send me songs have fun fixing the stable it's nuts out here I hope you have it easier then me**

3.  **first plan? What are you doing your messages are weird it's like your evil are you the pony that was in the cell with me? If you were I still ned an appology for that knife in my hooves also why were you in jail if your not that pony. who are you what's your plan why do you write weird messages at least their not as spooky as Creepypasta's.**

I think that's everypony how far am I from the city I check my pipbuck estimated time of arrival 1 day sigh I'm not walking it's to far but this place is not safe those raiders could brake the door or others could walk here.

I walk behind the building to the delivery cart I saw it's probably safer then the building and the open I jump in I see locked crates if only I could lockpick the treasures would be mine, I sigh I lay down on a skeleton poor buck he was doing his job I see one box with 3 butterfly symbols on it the lock has rusted off I peek in and find 3 health potions.

I smile and grab the health potions lost 1 gained 3 fair trade in fact I got a better deal I feel tingly all over I check my health monitor minor rad sickness, foreign object in body, bad hegine could cause sickness, food poisoning, minor scratches and cuts and mental tramour yeah for once I'm not hungry.

I pull the torn curtain down so I'm not as visible then I snuggle up next to the skeleton I know this is stupid but I don't want to feel alone I might want therapy I turn my pipbucks radio on "Hello wasteland we have some news about applejacks rangers they just set up a base somewhere near scrapsville hopefully they aren't steelrangers faking to be good that did not go well take them with a pinch of salt so good-luck, ponies aren't all good everypony could have a bad quality see you latter wastelanders"

It starts playing a song I turn it off what's an applejacks ranger whats a steel-ranger oh well I will find out soon.

I close my eyes and listen to the wasteland outside I hear the wind muffled voices from the building and some flies I can't get comfy due to iches all over my body is it from fleas or radiation I pour some water on me hopefully that doesn't come back and hurt me I take a sip and lay down to get some sleep.

I'm in my stable everything is grey except everypony in the room I'm cooking some apple-cobbler then all of a sudden I'm in the middle of the wastes surrounded by corpses I wake up look around and see the skeleton I'm alone I can't ever get back I cry as I realize I miss the stable.

I look at my pipbuck the time is 8:00pm I need more sleep but nightmares will strike I see my poison I remember it put me to sleep maybe I can do it again I put 3 capfuls in my last 1/4 of water and I take a sip.

I feel the liquard go down my throat I put the lid back on the room starts spinning I feel sick I loose my balance and face-plant next to the corpse the edges of my vison go black I think I'm so sleepy.

Quest perk added poison 1:  **sleep** you used your poison to set yourself to sleep well cool 2:  **weapon** you use poison a lot 3:  **confusing** doesn't work on dogs and effects everypony differently a filly lasted 5 minutes or less a adult died in 1 um what

Quest perk added spyers spritebot 1:  **hacker** you can hack spritebots watch,speak and fire laser 2:  **ghoul?** Spyer is a ghoul at least you think he is 3:  **visit** he promised +5 speech talking to him

Quest perk added ghouls 1:  **ugly** you have 4% less accuracy attacking ghouls and might throw up 2:  **everyghoul** you can annoy ghouls 2x as fast

Quest perk added that's a raider 1:  **bad sleeping** if you sleep in a raider town you will have a 39% more chance of waking up to more raiders 2:  **normal** why are ponies with raiders +?

Quest perk added radio 1:  **bad music** you dislike wasteland music

Quest perk added cloak 1:  **mistaken** wearing the cloak makes you a bad pony attacked 5% more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I have an athour note while writing then I forget what it was so sorry if theres no info in end notes I'll try writing athour notes as they appear so I don't forget them


	6. Chapter 6 scrapsville

**Chapter 6 scrapsville**

Beep! Beep! Beep! I swing my hoof I hear a sickening CRUCH! My eyes snap open and I'm face to face with a skeleton "Good morning whoever you were how did you sleep?"

It stays silent what was I expecting it is a skeleton I turn off my alarm I'm sick of it going off so early (6:45am) so I delay it to 8:00am it comes up with a message your a lazy pony I ignore it then I hear some voices "Hey I hear dinner it's drive in today"

Well fuck more raiders guess this is my just desserts for sleeping in a raiders village I check my colt peacemaker 3 bullets left just enough for 3 raiders I peep through the torn curtains and there's four raiders well I still have my glass and poison "I'm going in first" said a strong looking buck with spikes all over his hooves and a tongue piecing.

He draws open the curtain and is greeted by my gun BANG! "want any!?" I say holding my gun I feel gunpowder enter my nose I might need that checked I bring up sats and take a unicorn mare down sats disappears before the meter ends shit its flat now I forgot only five days and a couple of hours.

The 2 remaining raiders stare at me "That's prime meat there I turn my head just to have my gun pushed out of my grasp bye a stalions magic he uses magic to hold me down "How do you like to be cooked dinner"

Like they care I'll humor them "In a soup ... I bet your thirsty after taking me down please don't drink my vauleble water?"

He scoffs and grabs the poison from my bag "I can do whatever I want with my prey" he takes a big swig "How dose it feel to lose your water?"

I laugh and say "How dose it feel to not read labels?"

He levitates the bottle in his red magic up to his face and reads he glare at me and says "Fu..." he dies before finishing the second the magic stops holding me I thrust my head forward to grab my gun the last raider alines her gun with my chest I grab the gun and point it at her we pull the triggers simultaneously BANG!

A bullet goes through my amour into my chest I look at her she has a hole right between her eyes she blinks as she falls forward I feel a burning pain in my chest the bomb saved me again but it got pushed in deeper and is causing pain at least it didn't get set off.

I grab my poison and loot the raiders then eat some raider then I start running west I need to get to the town before I bleed to death or get infected there must be a doctor ... could I afford it.

I reach the town the time is well I don't know my pipbuck is flat (I later learn it's 9:45am) I see 4 ponies point guns at me what did I do I feel the pain in my chest grow I stagger closer one guard yells "Name Purpose or you die"

I laugh insanely then answer "MY NAMES HUNGERSTRIKE I'M HERE TO RESUPPLY!"

They look at each other and shake their heads "SORRY WE DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

They all point guns but before they pull the trigger a voice yells "NO DON'T HIS GOOD!"

They stop and stare I see crosscaps I yell "HEY CROSSCAPS!"

The guards yell "IS THIS A FRIRND!?" he nods I throw up blood "BRING HIM IN!"

I walk in supported by 1 guard and Crosscaps "Wow what happened Hunger?"

I speak feeling intense pain "Raiders they didn't stand a chance" he facehooves "I need to shop where's the shops"

He looks disgusted "Shopping is the last thing you need!" I groan and push him away "Hunger take it easy you could die"

I growl and limp in a direction where the shops might be "I don't care I've got to get supplies I have no money to pay you or value" he sighs and watches me limping.

Ponies gasp as I walk to a shop with a bleeding chest and other injuries I check my supplies I have a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left, my colt peacemaker 0 bullets left,strange orb,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass ,a bottle of water with 5 capfuls of poison which is missing 3/4, 2 broken empty glasses,a flower, 5 caps, 7 cigarettes, 1 cleaver, bloody blanket shadowblades cloak, sniper, 1 extra saddle bag size small and binoculars.

I lean on the cart feeling my burning chest "What's for sale?"

He blinks "I recommend a super health potion it costs 70 caps"

I scowl "no thanks I was thinking food and ..."

a filly pushes up next to me knocking me off balance and stopping my speech she says "I'd like some canned corn and some dog food"

He smiles "That's 12 caps missy"

I have a closer look at the purple filly she has a grey mane I recognize it I say as she's passing the caps "How are those puppies doing?"

She looks at me in surprise as she grabs her items "I never told you how do you know?"

I gulp and say "Somepony told me I hope those supplies helped"

She nods "That makes sense I did tell somepony but I never said it had supplies with it"

I realize my mistake now she knows who gave it to her I grab a random drink off the cart and take a sip faking I can't talk with it in my mouth the shop oner coughs "That's 10 caps"

I swallow "Oh right I only have 5 want to trade some items"

He facehooves I show him the cigarettes he says "1 Cigar is worth 1 cap" I nod and give him 5 cigars and all my caps I turn back to the filly this drink tastes WHOA the world just went brighter everyponiers staring at me I look dazed he says "You just drank a very strong party drink it lasts 1 week have fun" my pain is gone and 100 things pop into my head every thing is flashing blue, red, yellow, green, purple and other colours.

The filly looks at me "Hey mister"

I look back at her and say "What's a cute filly doing out here alone?"

She says "The 5 puppies I got were they from you?"

I nod not knowing what I'm doing "Yepe killed their mum when she attacked me but I didn't have the guts to kill them where are they?"

She smiles "There at my home wanna see them?" I nod and start jumping circles around her still in my own drunk world after 5 minutes well secnds she says "Can you slow down?"

I growl "No you speed up meet you there 1,2,3 go" I leave before she says you don't know where to go I run down neon coloured streets racing random ponies some look at me in horror others with laughter.

I arrive at a street were 4 ponies were surrounding a zebra oh my gosh a real zebra (They are beating him up I later find out) I run in and say "Hi what's going on here?" the 4 ponies look at me, their faces are twisting and melting due to my drunkness

1 answers "we're having a friendly chat you should leave"

I smile and say "Can I join?" one grabs a candycane and points it at me "I think that's a yes"

I grab the candycane (It's acturaly a gun well whoops) It shoots jellybeans into 1 of the ponies another 1 says "Oh my his fucking drunk his eyes are changing colour"

I walk up to him and say "Want some jellybeans to?"

He screams "No!" as his running I turn to the last 2 they shake their heads and run off too I look at the zebra he stares back and shakes his head he grabs the candy cane.

I bounce after him "So what's it like to be a zebra?" he ignores me "Where are you from, how old are you, is your age based on stripes, are you a mare, are you ..."

He knocks me over and I look at the sky we're in an ally he says "Your drunk and a cannibal I should shoot you but you did save my flank for that I'm grateful"

I giggle I'm looking at fairyfloss clouds I get up and chase him or her more "Can you join me?"

He or she quickly answers me "NO we have no common goal I'm looking for somepony"

I grab him or her and say "Well you found somepony" he facehooves "Oh you meant somepony you know who"

He or she says "If I tell you will you leave" I nod the whole of equestria is spinning he or she says "I'm looking for spyer happy?"

I nod "Okkie doky lokie I like spyer"

The zebras eyes widen "You know spyer?"

I say "Yes and no he is giving me quests to help my stable he recommended this town as a supply stop also I can't visit" I stop jumping and pull the zebra close "someponies after him"

The zebra nods "Oh I'm a friend I want to visit him after so many years I'll join you"

I scream with joy "Yay a companion I'll never be alone again" I hug him or her she or he hits my neck I say "Hehe that tickles butterscotch" His or her face is shocked I say "To the next city block I'm racing a filly" I disappear before my new companion has time to ask questions or complain.

I arrive on a new interesting street oh shops I need supplies I run up to the shop he looks at me and "Smiles oh it's you what do you want"

I say excitedly "Whatever you've got" he pulls out all sorts of lollies and candy I look wildly until he says the price "Everything here is 50 caps"

I sigh sadly "I'm sure there's some way to pay for all of this" (It's just trash he was trying to swindle me)

He rubs his hoof through his mane faking his thinking then he says "All this stuff for your stables location"

Before I can say its east just before the bandits forest a black and white hoof stooped me well it's rainbow because I',m drunk "Don't you dare take advantage of him you should know how the law works that trade is unfair" I feel him or her drag me.

We stop in another ally I say "I was gonna get supplies"

He or she facehooves "Are you able to tell what this is?"

He holds a cherry I say "Sure that's a cherry silly dah what pony can no..."

He or she says "It's a bomb your sight is not good don't belive anything you see or hear until it wears off"

I tilt my head causing it to look like I'm on the roof "Dose that mean I can't trust you"

He or she stutters "no yes wait maybe" I run off she or he needs time to think the walls are closing in I turn down another street I bump into 3 ponies.

The first one says "Hey watc... Hi Hunger good to see you"

I tilt my head "Do I know you"

She scoffs "Yes, yes you do I'm from stable 6.5 I've got a gift for you"

My ears perk up happily "a gift where?"

She reaches in her bag and grabs out a gumball I smile and grab it (It's a bomb I don't know this untill later) I Shake her hoof her face turns to green as her bodies blue (she's somehow white from fear because the pin came out) "AHH YOUR CRAZY!" she tries running I drop the gift it lands in her bag BOOM! A rainbow explodes from her bag and her sides explode in sugar (Yeah that's blood)

I dance through the sugar and walk up to her I say "Are you okay stable pony?"

She looks at me and says "Hunger I'm not okay I'm ..." she passes out (her name is Explosivemane she survives not happy but alive) I look at her sleeping I decide to run and tell somepony.

I arrive on a crowded street I yell "Some stable pony fell asleep in the street? I watch ponies gasp and run some ignore me and others walk shadily to the location I yelled I run remembering a race I started.

I burst into a building all the ponies are at tables playing card games and drinking I get odd stares someponies say "Wanna play a game?"  
I nod not caring what game (later I find I learned 1000 caps playing blackjack aka 21 I've never played it how did I) we play with cards tossing fish around after a while I've had enough I leave all of them have shocked expressions except the 5 that are crying.

I see the filly I run up to her "Hi did I win"

She facehoofs "No you didn't I went home and got my mum, we split up follow me" I race ahead.

I want to find her mum first and win the second race unlike the first I run until I see a shop I have to sell the useless orb I run up to it jumping from hoof to hoof in excitement the shopkeeper stares into my eyes and says "Hi your drunk what do you want"

I reach into my bag and bring out the shiny cloud ball I start to barter "Is this a useless orb I can't see"

Her eyes widen "It's a memory orb Those are extremely valuable ... To unicons where did you get it? What memory is in it?"

I tilt my head I'm drunk and confused but this sounds dangerous somehow my mind had a clear moment I say "I got it from my stable I guess it's a stable ponies I'm not gonna sell" I run before my party mind kicks in.

I run only valuable to unicorns how can I get somepony to ... hey what are those 4 talking about ones a unicorn I want to hear my mind snaps back to party mode I run over to the ponies and catch some of the speech "Memorysphere your dead weight you owe us 300caps any last words?"

He looks sadly at his friends they are holding 2 fillies I did not see from earlier, I say "Is this a party all 6 look at me the fillies confused the adults scared then relived "Who's this Memorysphere?" they point candy canes at me (Again it's guns)

I glare I need to help the unicorn who's name is Memorysphere I don't know him but I like his name I  _say_  "Can I help with this party?"

They look at me confused then see my eyes "Oh his drunk he won't remember a thing" he looks at a really kind looking pony it looks down then nods (This guy is actually very mean and ugly) he nods "Fine what's this?"

He holds fish to my face (caps) I answer "A yummy fish"

They all facehoof I'm to happy to care "That's what you see caps as ... that's fishy" BANG! A jellybean goes into his hind leg "Oww sorry so how much fish do you have?"

I reach in my bag and tip out 300 fish "I heard the amount his outta debt now can he follow me?"

All the ponies look at me shocked their eyes turn into caps (Surprising that was not a hallucination ... Yeah) Memorysphere starts to walk to me then gets blocked by the leader "Hold on he owes us 300caps + 1000 more for his family and other bills we forgot"

His smoking candyfloss licorish I don't like the sound I want the fish I need to make it lower I reach in my bag for a licorish I grab one and light it (I have no clue how I lit it) everypony blinks I say "How about 200 more and that's it I hate to see ponies get hurt"

all eyes widen except the leader he puffs out the candyfloss "So we both smoke I bet your a real tough one?" (this was actually sarcasm)

I didn't detect sarcasm probably because I'm drunk "I'm tougher then I look I took out Raider rest and Raiders road also those thieves are no longer in the east"

His licorish fell out of his muzzle "W-W-What? Your lying"

I glare at him and say sternly "Do I look like a lier?"

He glares at my with his black eyes "No but there's something off about you can you tell me?"

I answer without realizing "I ate a raider"

Everyponies eyes widen except his instead they shrink he says calmly "You know what I like you how about we make a deal he travels with you and we take the 200caps + this blackmail until we need it sound fair?" I nod he walks up to me and grabs 500 fish "See you cannibal" He starts to walk away then stops "Oh if anyone here tells anypony about this guys cannibal-ness they die bye"

He walks off everyponies jaw drops and they follow him except for me, Memorysphere and the 2 fillies one's a boy Memorysphere says "Thanks Is there anything I can do for you?"

I nod and say "Unicorns can see these right?" I hold out the memory-orb he nods "Can you tell me what this is?"

He nods "Sure it'll take a while" I nod then I remember the race I bolt he yells "Hey where are you going?"

I yell "I'm in a race see you later" he facehooves and takes the orb somewhere I don't see where I'm to far I run and run.

I reach a fountain it looks so cool and refreshing I jump in ponies gasp (If my pipbuck had battery I would know that water was filled with magic-radiation) ponies start trying to get in and help me I can swim fine after a while to ponies completely made of candy arrive "Get out or you'll die"

I think it's a threat I get out afraid of them I shake the water everypony runs from it strange one minute your the center of a party the next your alone with candy ponies "You know it's illegal to bath in the fountain for safety reasons and decency your under arrest under ... Um law"

Her companion facehoofs "I tell you every-time but do you remember no"

She glares at him "Well sorry that I can't read I grew up in the wasteland there's no FUCKING RULEZ!

He glares at her "So that's your excuse you should know them by now..." I zone out of the conversation. (I'm not gonna be allowed back here)

I see the filly I run up to her leaving the 2 candy ponies arguing about rulez, she sighs "There you are My mums over there"

She points towards a street I was on earlier don't know when but it's covered in hoofprints I say "Race ya" Before she can complain I run causing dust to fly I Say "Eat my dust!"

I run until I reach the street I run up to the first pony "Hey ever heard of personal space?"

Nope not that unicorn I run up to a buck who's a pegasus (Yeah I'm drunk) "Hey Get away Oh your drunk who you looking for?"

It occurs to me I don't know what the mare looks like I only know she's a unicorn with a earth pony filly "I'm looking for a friend"

He facehooves "And is this friend a girl?"

Before I answer stupidly "Hey you there?" I look and see a magenta mare with a black mane her cutie mark is a bullet going into a parasprite (actually a bloatsprite) I look at her stunned the sun is behind her making her mane flow like waves in the ocean (My drunk vision) she says "Are you Hungerstrike?" I nod she says "Follow me and don't try anything funny"

I Follow she decides to make us walk extremely slow through the town "Why are we going through the town I want to do stuff"

She glares at me "You just arrived and I think we need to help you a bit"

I growl my eyes keep wandering to her flank (I'm drunk) "So what are we doing?"

She looks at me and says "We're showing you around and helping you it's the least we can do for the gift"

The filly cheekily says "Actually the least we can do is nothing" Her mum gives her a swift smack on the flank with the butt of her gun "Ouch sorry mum"

We walk up to the a big building "This is the caps saloon where ponies bet it's not a safe place"

I look at the building it was the one I went in earlier "I went in there I exited with 1000 fish"

She stares at me then facehoofs "This could be bad well good-luck"

I start to trot in just to get yanked out by my tail in her magic "What the heck are you trying to die?"

I blink "You said good-luck I thought you wanted me to go in"

She facehoofs "Maybe we should just go to the temporary home in the village that we buyed with your gift"

I tilt my head "You mean the supplies I left, with the puppies?" she nods "So wheres your house cutie?"

She turns red and points her candycane at me "I'm already married to my work and I have a filly wha't wrong with ..." she facehoofs "Right your drunk my daughter told me"

The filly laughs "silly mum" Her mum glares at her and levitates the candycane threatening, I look at her flank the filly flinches "Sorry mum"

Her mum says "That's okay Doggyjewl mum was being silly" I feel the candycane touch my flank I didn't realize I had moved closer to her "Take one step and your butt will blast through your stomach"

I'm drunk but have some clearness I take 3 steps back "So where's the party house?"

She looks at me "First we will go to the doctors then to my house"

I nod I bounce along side her as we walk down the colourful streets (Still drunk) we reach a building that I must have overlooked even with my blurred vision this place looks scary I say "I'm fine"

She looks at me "No your not your chest is bleeding and your full of a potent drink"

I take one look at her and the doctor I scream "NOPE!" and break into a gallop in a random direction they give chase I say "See you at the house"

I'm at the fountain again the 2 candyponies are gone I walk up to the fountain a voice says "Hi there what are you doing?"

I look and see a blue and purple zebra (still drunk) I say "I'm going to have a drink of water"

He or she facehooves "Well that's silly thanks for earlier my names Shinningstripes see you around"

He or she starts to walk off "Wait, why would drinking that clean water be silly?"

He or she facehoofs "It's not clean your drunk to think that and or crazy now bye see you later"

As he or she's walking I yell "Bye Shinningstrpes I'm Hungerstrike"

He or she glares at me and shakes their head as they walk off "Hey there you are Hungerstrike" I look and see Crosscaps I growl at him he says "So enjoying our town? I guess you are there's blood everywhere"

I look around there's sugar everywhere (My blood is everywhere I'm so drunk) I feel light headed even with the drinks potency "Hey can you tell me where Doggyjewl and her mum lives?"

He glares at me "Are you sure you want to go there?"

I say "Yes I lost 2 races so the last race I will win"

He sighs "Fine I'll tell you where her house is just because I don't want to talk to a drunk pony her house is on the Northwest part of the city good-luck in your race"

I smile and wave as he smiles and waves his pulling a dragon along (His caravan) I say "Bye I'll win the race"

I arrive at the house noponies here but me and the 5 puppies I decide to look around while I wait there's a shit tonne of candycanes (Guns)

I sit on the coach the room is lit up by a signal light I find the generator and hook my pipbuck to it and charge it a bit the time is 3:00pm.

I check some messages that arrived while my pipbuck was flat 1:  **hi dinner you have 8 days to send us raiders and slavers some randoms have visited we are keeping eyes on them if we lose our dragon babies we'll hold you responsible**

2: **Oh the dragons are nice except the ones that keep trying to eat us the peace is very unstable the dragon babies are fun and cute**

3:  **Hi Hungerstrike how's the wasteland the food here's terrible I think prisoners get bad food or the other cooks are not as good as you I miss you I hope you visit so any new development's?**

4:  **you should listen to the radio it makes you a hero I know your not I mean seriously I should be on the radio not you I'm doing way more then you I hope you visit I'm in the south it's very fun out here**

I unplug my pipbuck and walk back to the front door, I wait staring at the door and I whistle a tune my chest is throbbing.

The door opens I say "Hello you 2"

She pulls out her candycane and jelly beans shoot everywhere I feel them piece my flank and forehoofs sugar leaks from my wounds my head is extremely light she says "Whoops sorry ... Hey how did you get to our house?"

I look at her and the filly I say "I got told by Crosscaps, Oh Doggyjewl I won the race this time"

They both facehoof her mum says "Sweetie can you go to the shop and buy extra food and weapons with his caps while we talk"

She pouts "Mum I'm old enough to listen and learn how to negotiate"

She glares "Doggyjewl I said go shopping his to drunk mommy might swear"

She says "So what if you say Fuck,bitch gay, cu..." she gets cut off by a a smack on the flank with a candycane "Oww sorry mum I'm going"

She runs and grabs my saddlebags then runs out her mum mumbles "When and where did she hear those words?" she stops mumbling and says "So Hunger What do you need?"

I giggle my eyes keep wandering "I need more allies, supplies and a girlfr.."

She hits me with the candycane and unloads some jellybeans into my leg she says "I don't help with that stuff I'm a hired gun I help with protection, assassination, imitation and other things. NOT ROMANCE!"

I whimper (I was drunk) "I'm sorry I guess I don't need your help anypony tell you your cute when your enraged?"

She turns red "That's none of your concern I'll speak to you later"

She walks out I watch her flank as she walks I sigh I hear my pipbuck "Incoming message" I check it  **Hi I'm the ghoul in ghouls gulch I just want to see if your still alive I have a plan but I won't waste time sending it to a corpse you have 3 days to respond heres my number 673363369k this message is encripted only you can read it it's in food anomics** I hear my tummy rumble I should not read food anomics when hungry what's the time.

I look at my pipbuck the time is 4:00pm just then the door slams open "Mum I'm home with the supplies!"

Her mum yells "Good now give hunger his new supplies!" she hands me the supplies "Hey sweetie can you talk to him while I take a shower keep him out" that sounds fun (So drunk this can get you killed in the wasteland or bitch slapped or both)

I check my new supplies 200 fish (I Lost so much caps :( ) red water with pretty face (a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left), my colt peacemaker 0 bullets left,strange orb,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass ,a bottle of water with 5 capfuls of poison which is missing 1/4, 3 broken empty glasses,a flower,, 2 cigarettes, 1 cleaver, bloody blanket shadowblades cloak, sniper, 1 extra saddle bag size small, 30 .45 bullets,30 cans, (Canned food wait dog food grr),20 purple crystals (Magic energy ammo), 3 health potions, 3 grenades, energy pistol and binoculars wow I have alot of stuff now.

After I'm done I start walking to the sound of the shower the filly get's in my way "My mum said to stay out so do anything interesting recently?"

Before I talk about the town and the first day in the wasteland I hear puppies bark"

My ears pick up I guess she noticed "So you want to see the puppies?" I nod "Follow me" I follow the world is spinning (Actually from blood loss not drunkness I think).

We stop in a basement at the bottom of the stairs 5 puppies are running around I say "Heel" none stop I say "Yeah I'm sure they're evil"

The filly elbows me in the rib "Don't be silly their tame ... Sit" they all sit my jaw drops "Their 3 days old well older they are ghouls after all I'm starting to train them to help my mum she said they might be trouble" I nod not knowing how to answer "Well now've you seen them what do you want to do?"

I say "Check t see if your mum was assassinated"

She growls "Mums to smart for that and I'm to smart for that sick him" all the puppies jump on me I see a flash of magic light "Whoops comeback" the puppies get off me my head is extreamly light I can see black at the edge of my vison "Are you okay?"

I nod the shower sound stops and hooves start to walk down the stairs her mum arrives and looks at me then the filly she gasps and says "Doggyjewl you got your cutie mark swetie I'm so proud" we all look at Doggyjewls flank her cutie mark is a ghoul dog holding a diamound.

I feel my hooves collapse my visions nealy black "Follow me to your room" I follow Doggyjewls mum, we both enter a room she says "This is your room stay put" she leaves to go to her room I follow I feel very whossy as I'm following she stares at me "I said stay put" I pass out.

Level up new perk added  **tough grip** you won't let stuff get knocked out of your mouth as easily

Quest perk added allies 1:  **oddball** you have a zebra on your team his gonna cause you trouble 2:  **memoreyorb** you saved a pony just to see a memorey orb your a very sad excuse for a stable dweller 3:  **Allies like that** you have allies that half like you half want to beat the shit outta you

Quest perk added drunk 1:  **what** you will forget everything that happened when drunk you also have +5 to all stats 2:  **clearmind** your mind has a small chance to think clearly even when drunk

Quest perk added welcome to scrapsville 1:  **guards** all guards will have a higher chance to shoot you on sight mistaking you for a bad pony

Quest perk added get supplies 1:  **Compulsorily** you need the best items but you will promptly ignore them in favor of food your stupid stable habits2:  **Expensive** food and other shop items will cost more caps for you due to your bad skills at bargaining I mean you barely sold you food at the stable it was pretty much free

Quest perk added cannibal 1:  **I'm ...**  I'm eating ponies am I really slipping into ... nah it was desparation now that I have supplies I should be able to avoid this

Quest perk added fillies 1:  **swearing** this filly also knows how to swear I'm not sure if it's normal I mean she seems less upset then the hidden-hole-vally fillies 2:  **Cutie-mark** you have a chance to help fillies get their cutiemark

Stat recap  **Strength 5 perception 4 endurance 10 charisma 7 intelligence 5 luck 2**

Day recap it's Saturday nearly Monday two more days Sunday then Monday.


	7. Chapter 7 unwanted brake part 1

**Chapter 7 unwanted brake part 1**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I swing my hoof to be surprised it can't move at all I open my eyes I'm lying well in mid air strapped to a table with tubes connected to several spots in my stomach flank legs and head I start to struggle a voice yells "Hi Hunger your awake"

I look down and see a pony I don't know I'm so dazed "where did these tubes come from where am I who are you guys are you raiders?" (Doggyjewls mum)

I struggle even more she says "Calm down hunger Your in my house a doctor has started to heal you his already removed the bomb and has pumped out half of the drink his surprised by how strong your resistance to the drink was"

I have a flashback I'm a filly my teacher says  **Hunger this is the stuff we serve adult ponies when your old enough you can drink it and serve it** I drank it as he talked. he gasped as I burped I run around crazy and sickly he says  **I'm in trouble for making a filly drunk** he tries to catch me the flashback ends I say "How do you know my name?"

She facehooves "Did you forget everything from yesterday" I nod she facehooves and mummbles "Well I guess that's good you can make a better impact on the city" then she turns to talk what dose she mean better impact "I'm Triggerhoof" (It's an appropriate name after how much she shoots in the past at my bag full of supplies and puppies and while I was drunk objects uhh)

I say "I'm ... Wait How do you know my name?" she facehooves "and what type of doctor is this? I don't like doctors" (a ghoul and a slaver to be exact and maybe my own stable)

She glares "You told my daughter Doggyjewl yesterday" I blink she facehooves "Right you forgot everything um well we're acquaintances"

I say "umm okay that answers 2 questions but where am I?"

She looks at me "Your in my house in my room the doctor dose drop ins"

I turn pink I say "What am I doing in your room"

She turns pinker "It's not like that you followed me drunk and passed out I didn't want to move you in case it killed you!"

I feel a chill "Did w...'

She turns red and grabs a gun and shoots near "NO NOT AT ALL! can we talk about your medical bill?"

(I hope it's not expensive) I nod "Okay how much is my bill?"

The doctor says behind me "it is 200 caps+ home-services and other stuff which brings you to 350 caps" my mouth falls open in shock "well you payed 200 caps so you owe 150 caps" I watch her walk out of view I hear a Crunch sound like bones (A sound I'm becoming friends with) "on second thoughts I think I'll subtract the other fees you can leave the table in 1 hour"

I'm staying on the table in mid air and a party is going on below me from all the voices it's about Doggyjewl getting her cutie mark (Ahh my cutiemark kitzaner ... Wait did I have one) I have a flashback back into the room my cutie mark is hidden by 2 ponies pushing me  **after this you will have your cutie mark party or kizaner** I'm crying the flashback ends.

I watch the party leave I'm covered in vomit and party supplies from those party guests Triggerhoof says "Sorry about that, sorry you had to **hang around**  hunger"

I groan "That joke is not funny especially at my expense" she looks at me "How long have I been hanging around?"

She giggles "3 hours and I thought you didn't want that joke"

My face fills with anger "3 hours it was supposed to be 1 hour what the Fu.."

A cake lands in my muzzle and cuts my swear short "I didn't want you to ruin my daughters party also my daughters here, language"

I swallow the cake it's tastier then the last thing that got put in my mouth (Soap good for washing not for eating) "So can I come down and continue on your quest"

She recoils "Well you can come down but you cann,t continue your journey you need 2 days rest doctors orders" I feel a sad expression cross my muzzle "Don't worry 2 days is not that long"

I feel a sudden drop as well as a sudden coldness I land on the floor feeling a burst of pain through my chest I say "You could have used magic" I pull my face up from the ground "Well it's time to leave"

She shakes her head side to side "No you have to stay for 2 days, I'll guard you as repayment for getting my daughter her cutiemark" I groan I check my pipbuck the time is 7:00am (thats the latest I've woken in the wasteland) "Okay first order of business correct yesterdays shanigans"

I look at her "What shanigans?" she facehoofs "I was drunk they can't do anything about it?""

She gives me a death glare maybe it was the gun not her eyes (Always serious look except when embarrassed or talking to Doggyjewl) "Gah Hhff"

I say "Umm use words I don't understand angernomics"

She sighs then Doggyjewl walks in and says "Hey Hunger how you doing after the puppies attacked you?" (wait how did she walk in if she was already in did she use that as an excuse to give me cake)

We both glare at the filly I say "That's okay, can I just go explore the town?"

They glare at me Triggerhoof says "No you might get backlash from yesterday I'll go with you so will my daughter"

I follow them out the door carrying my saddlebags Triggerhoof levitates my saddlebags off of me "Hey I ..."

She cuts me off "You need to take it easy no fighting and no carrying heavy bags the more you move the longer your recovery so take it easy"

I blink how will I get the tour without moving "Um I'm feeling fine enough to carry my own bag" I reach up she levitates it higher "Hey, I'm fine or else you should have left me hanging there"

She glares "Your fine but better be on the safe side I'm your guard for today I will protect you from everything even yourself"

She points a gun at me "And how is that gonna protect me" FWILP! A dart hits my leg I start to get sleepy "Oh sleeppping darrt" my head hits the ground as I **fall** asleep.

I open my eyes and see Triggerhoof she says "Wake n shine sleepy I hid your stuff mr Hungry"

I groan then I say "How long was I out?" she facehoofs and points at my wrist I check the time 12:00am "What ... Did you do anything while I was out?"

She nods Doggyjewl says "We played with the puppies It's amazing usually a pony is out for a day, Lets go slowpoke"

She runs out the door I follow walking and Triggerhoof follows beside me beside me mumbling "That filly will be trouble one of these days" (Is that normal to call her daughter that filly)

We arrive at a fountain Doggyjewl says "This is the fountain in the center of town it's used for social gatherings and to spruce up the town" (I guess that makes sense)

I hear sompony yell "There you are" I turn and see two armed guards they run towards us when they reach us the one that's a mare says "Your under arrest for yesterday add running from law to offence"

I blink then I say "I was drunk yesterday I don't remember a thing so what did I do?"

She facehooves then says in an unconvinced tone "You know what you did you just want me to embarrass myself"

Her Companion facehoofs "I think his being serious which means we can only charge him with being in fountain not unclothed in fact we can't charge him at all"

She glares at her friend "What you mean the mercy rule for visiters and new citizens" he nods "I hate that rule somepony killed my mum and used that rule to stay safe that's why I joined the Fu... Police" (She must have seen or remembered Doggyjewl)

He sighs "Sorry Hunger"

My eyes widen "I never told you my name how in..."

He cuts me off "The whole town knows your name after the entrance and stuff you did yesterday, I mean you had a bomb in your chest" I facehoof (Yay a reputation this will totally help them kill my stable my actions have consequences sorry stable 6.5) "Hey what's wrong"

I remove my hoof from my muzzle and say "It's just I don't know what I did yesterday how many hate me"

He rubs his head while his friend says "20 ponies complained 3 said good things wanna hear?" I nod "1 pony named Memoreysphere says you helped him but might have got in a bad crowd another said you could be good to further his goals the last good thing was a zebra who said you saved his flank"

I say "Oh that sounds good but the complaints"

She smiles but before she answers her friend clapped his hooves and says "Oh yeah all 3 want to see you at the bar in town you shouldn't keep them waiting" he smiles then he says "Why are you still here I said y0u shouldn't keep them waiting"

I get the hint and I nod as we walk off. (I bet she's pissed that she didn't tell me the 20 complaints I'll probably hear them later)

We arrive at a bar the windows are covered by wood Doggyjewl is staring after a minute she says "Can I come in mom?"

She gets a swift heatless reply "No ... not until your older"

She says "I am older mum I have my cutiemark besides you went in younger" I hear a bullet go off it startles me and Doggyjewl "Fine mum but next time we go together" she nods we enter silently leaving the filly.

There are a lot of ponies 10 of them look at me some smile then go back to their stories and drinks some grumble and others keep watching it last 10 seconds before I hear Triggerhoofs gun click "What are you looking at!?" all of them turn back to their tables "And that's how it's done"

I facehoof we walk up to the bar I say "I heard somepony wants to see me can you point me to them" the desk pony turns around I scream "Ghoul!"

I fall on the ground his voice sounds like sompony dying of thirst "Smoothcoats" I get up and recover he says "So you want something smoothcoat?"

I nod "I said I heard somepony is looking for me?"

He says "What's your name and why are they're looking for you?"

I say "My name is Hungerstrike I have no clue why they're looking for me"

He looks down at a piece of paper mumbling my name 5 times "Ahh found it ponies at table 1,9 and reserved x"

I hear my companion complain "Reserved x that table costs 300caps and you might not get it also nopony is allowed to enter without permission even guards"

I facehoof (Somepony wants to impress) I sigh "I'll check out reserved x first" the ghoul nods and points to the back at a cellar I say "Thank you mister ..."

He sighs "My name is Drukendune" (I think that suits his voice sounding like his dehydrated) I run to the back room (He might need to find his ear and well his mane why are ghouls so ugly his sand couloured with a green tufft I can't call it a mane or tail)

I'm at the bottom of the stairs (why is room x so dark) "Ahh there you are Hunger"

I scream like a filly he was right next to me I recover and I say "How do you know my name and sneaking up isn't funny"

He laughs "It took me a while but I figured it out we met yesterday I want to remind you that I know your dark Secret"

I tilt my head "My secret? I have no secrets"

He laughs evily "Oh Hunger everypony has secrets mine is ... Well I'm going off topic my names Shadowcaps and you owe me 1 favor"

I say "And why do I owe you a favor?"

He laughs evilly "Your secret is you ate a raider and might be a cannibal"

I feel the pressure of his words like a bullet (Another feeling that I will get aquatinted to) "I did it for revenge I have supplies I'll never eat pony again"

He smiles I can see this in a convinety stream of light from the broken floorboards above "Oh I belive you but the town won't remember this" I start to walk away "Oh can I have your pipbucks number it was flat yesterday" I gulp "If you leave without me in your contacts I'll tell everypony and stable dwellers will never be allowed here"

I gulp I walk over to him "Fine shadowcaps but I don't trust you"

He smiles as he fiddles with my pipbuck and adds his contact and encryption "There I'm done you may leave remember I run this town from the shadows"

I say "Dose that mean I can make a deal to help any stable 6.5 pony to get a house here?"

He laughs "That's a bold move but I'm not the mayor good-luck with your goal cannibal" as I start climbing "Oh tell nopony of our meeting or your secret will be let out"

I gulp and exit the cellar Triggerhoof is standing there "So who was it?"

I say "Nopony I must have missed them let's go to table 1" she nods at me with an untrusting glare (That's her normal glare ... I think)

We reach table one there's a zebra I sit down and say "Hi do you know where the pony waiting for me is?"

He facehoofs "I'm Shinningstripes you helped me yesterday Hungerstike, I want to join you on your quest to meet spyer"

I nod and look embarrassed "Okay sorry that I didn't know you were a zebra"

He says "That's okay, when are we leaving?"

I say "today" I receive a swift slap by the back of Triggerhoofs gun "I mean the day after tomorrow I need to heal" I lean in and whisper "Or when I sneak past her"

He nods "Fine I'll get supplies and wait at the entrance"

I get another slap with the butt of the gun "Do you think you can get past me?" I sake my head (I thought I could get past your daughter) "Good you better keep it that way"

I say well "I've got to meet 1 more pony see you around Shinningstripes" he nods as I walk off to table 9.

The unicorn at the table sees me "Ahh Hungerstrike there you are I watched that memory orb it's ... Oh hi pony with him" (That sounded forced)

I say "So who are you?" he facehoofs "... You okay"

He answers "Yes, my name's Memorysphere you helped me and I'm gonna follow you to pay you back and keep your ... Um nevermind" (Keep my what)

I facehoof "Yay 2 allies"

They both say "Why did you facehoof allies are a good thing... Jinx"

Triggerhoof says "Huh you owe me a soda or in my terms 30 bullets hope their .45 caliber and up"

I remove my hoof from my face "Well I can't leave until the day after tomorrow doctors orders" I lean in and whisper "unless I try to escape" I get hit by the butt of her gun "Oww what was that for?"

Triggerhoof says "I know what you whispered you've said it to all your allies" she slaps me 1 more time "That's for the one in room x"

I mummble in pain Memorysphere says "OK I'll do my own thing for today and tomorrow then we will leave see you then"

He walks off Triggerhoof says "Nice allies so want to go on the tour again" I nod (I think this time the tour will be more ... Permanent)

One stop we make is the police office we leave Doggyjewl at the entrance, every pony looks at me I whisper "I'm being stared at"

Triggerhoof whispers "There looking at me hired guns draw attention especially ones that have worked for some of the criminals here"

I stare at her in disbelief before I can word my suspicions "Hey Hunger!"

I turn and see a stable 6.5 mare her side is covered in a scar I walk up to the bars "Hi what happened?"

Her face turns red "You blew me up! HOW CAN YOU ASK WHAT HAPPENED!?

I blink "Why did ... I was drunk, why are you in jail?"

She glares at me through the bars her eyes have an odd trinkle "I tried to kill you after what you did" she reaches through the bars and grabs my neck "I can still do it before you harm any other pony"

I feel my neck get tight and air stop passing through "What the heck!?" I gasp

BANG! The grip lossens "Ahh! Fuck!"

Triggerhoof says "That was a warning shot" she tilts her gun and I hear a click (Another sound I will make friends with) "I only warn once"

I giggle "So that's why you shot at a bag and missed" I get a swift whack by the but of her gun (I'm totally gonna have a mark on the back of my head by the end of today)

Triggerhoof says "Yeah this tour you will remember"

A guard comes "I heard gunshots what happened?"

I say "Um there was only one I nearly got chocked to death from a fellow stable pony aswell"

The guard looks at her "She's been complaining about you since her arrival also she has no sense of rules"

She glares at him "He deservers to be here not me mind your own Fucking business"

He glares at her "The towns safety is my business your lucky his not a town member or he could order your execution"

I gulp "how dose one become a town member?"

He looks at me "You ask the mayor he should be at town hall ... Why do you want to know?"

I answer "I want to book any stable 6.5 dweller a house until they can get on their feet unlike her"

She scowls he laughs "Well that's a bold goal I don't think the mayor would do that but ask away I've got to get back to my rounds incase somepony's trying to escape"

He walks off we leave "I'll find you Hunger and kill you and nopony will get in my ..."

BANG! Triggerhoof says "You have nice ponies growing up" (yes I do I don't even know her I saved her life and otherponies what a dick move)

Another stop we make is in a hotel this time Doggyjewl is with us "Hi welcome to scraps hotel what can we do for you"

I say "Nothing I'm just looking around town after yesterday" she looks at me "I was drunk and I just arrived "So where did you sleep if your new?"

Before I answer Triggerhoof cuts me off "He slept in the street his outta caps" (That's a lie well the slept in the street part is) she leans in and whispers "I don't want anypony to get any ideas" (... Agreed wait is it your rep or something else)

She says "Poor new fella I could have used an extra hoof here to do cleaning and room service"

Triggerhoof leans in "I would not recommend it after what happened to the last worker"

I whisper "what happened?"

Triggerhoof says "He got shot by a guest or by the hotel staff that hated him"

I gulp "What are you 2 lovebirds whispering about?"

BANG! Triggerhoof shot into the desk "I am not dating he is a client"

She glares "Oh how is he paying you?"

She is giving the hotel pony an even stare "He gave me supplies and got my daughter her cutiemark"

The hotel pony says "Your daughters cutiemark I bet that's a ..." BANG! "Oww what the heck"

Triggerhoof says dangerously "Don't finish that sentence that was a long time ago"

The tension is thick in here "Hey doogyjewl I think we should leave I find this place to ... Shooty" me and Doggyjewl walk out I hear heaps of gunshots "{What's going on with your mum?" Doggyjewls shrugs "Oh ... So who's your dad?"

She winces "I don't remember" (You do so) I nod "So Hunger how's our town?"

I answer as I look at the time it's 3:00pm "It's fine someponies are terrible, I want to meet the mayor"

The gunshots stop and Triggerhoof comes out "Well that conversations over and we left on Neutral ground so where are we going next?"

I say "I think it's time to see the mayor"

At the mayors office (If that broken clock tics one more time I'm gonna) "Hunger calm down usually it takes longer to meet the mayor she has to run the entire town after chaos and well it's been chaotic here lately" (Is that supposed to calm me down I made my meeting with the mayor take longer) I faceplant into the ground "Whoops I guess you saw that" (No shit) "It's not your fault it's not the longest somepony had to wait to meet the mayor"

I sit up "really?" she nods "What's the longest"

She answers "10 years" my eyes widen my head gets light (I've been waiting 3 hours and somepony waited 10 years) "You look upset do you want to wait outside?"

I nod as I sprint out the door when I reach outside "FUCK! WHY THE FUCK DID I COME HERE!" 3 ponies stare at me "WHAT!?" they walk away (I came here for supplies I guess I don't have to meet the mayor this is the perfect time to slip out)

I start to walk to the exit "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" I turn around I see Doggyjewl I smile (She can't stop me) "MUM HE'S LEAVING!"

My smile fades Triggerhoof bursts out of the building "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HUNGER!?"

I yell "I WAS JUST GONNA EXPLORE THE TOWN I DON'T NEED A GUARD FOR EVERY BUILDING!"

She shakes her head side to side "SORRY I DON'T BELIVE YOU!" BANG! BANG! BANG! I feel pain hit me in the chest I look down 3 darts are in my chest (Sleep darts) I feel whosy and fall over she walks over to me "You want to meet the mayor and I will make it happen" that's the last thing I hear.

I groan "Ugh where's my bodyguard?"

A black pony with a grey mane wearing spikes all over her hoofs and body, with a big weapon connected to a saddle on her back "Hi Hunger I heard you want to talk to me"

I blink "... And you are?" Triggerhoof facehoofs I look at the other ponies deadpan expression "Oh the mayor" she smiles still with the deadly expression "Um hi I was expecting somepny more cute"

The mayors expression changes to amused "That's funny somepony cracking jokes with a gun pointed at them your not only new to this town are you?"

I say "well this is the 7th day in the wasteland" her expression turns back to deadpan she turns "What?"

She mumbles something about dead pony walking then she says "Your new to the wastes you lack killer intent ... For now" (She obviously didn't see me kill the raiders)

"I'm not useless I came here by myself through the slaver town" she turns and glares "What?"

She glares at Triggerhoof "Tell her to leave and we can talk more about well whatever your wasting my time with?"

I nod "Triggerhoof can you leave?" she nods and walks out "So let's talk about you being mayor"

She answers "I become mayor after years of living alone that's why I'm so tough is that all you wanted?" (She skimmed over that so she made this town)

I shake my head "No I wanted you to make this town able to support anypony from our stable cheaper then randoms"

She laughs "OK but why would I do that for you?"

I rub my hoof through my mane "I'll do a favor for you anything also your town building was very vague"

She instantly smiles "Anything?" I nod "OK I've had trouble with ..."

I cut her off "Let me guess ponies running this own without your permission"

She blinks "Yes that's what I wanted are you blackmailed by them?" I nod "Well on second thoughts ..."

I cut her off "It doesn't matter I'm useless if I help you I'm saving stable 6.5 ponies that's my goal"

She leans in and looks at my eyes "I can see your determanation your becoming a monster to save your stable I guess where similar I became a monster a while ago do you want to hear my past"

I nod "Sure but you just said your a monster"

She pulls her deadliest glare ever "I was just a filly when I had to choose my mum was fighting I could have stayed and saved her or left with the supplies I picked the supplies they helped me build this town I haven't seen my mum since"

My mouth falls open "You let your mum die for supplies?"

She nods "That was one of my easier choices?" (If that was her when she was a filly ...)

I tilt my head "How long were you with your mum?"

She smiles "3 days then she got killed and her killer replaced her" (That means she killed her mums killer) "Hey what's with your face"

I realize my eyes and jaw are super wide "Um I don't want to hear about this towns start anymore ... Wait how old are you?"

She giggles "200 So show me respect good-luck getting rid of this towns shadow"

She kicks me with her spiked hoof towards the door I feel pain go through my hoof it starts to bleed "Okay I'm on my way"

I exit and see Triggerhoof "So what did the mayor say about your request?"

I say "She said I have to get rid of a shadow before she considers it also ..." I lean in "I think she's a ghoul"

Triggerhoof hits me "No she's not don't spread rumors" (I guess I misheard her or I'm the first pony she's told"

I look at my pipbuck the time is 7:00pm I hear a radio first time today it hasn't been a song "Hello wasteland this is djpony today we heard about that pony from stable 6.5 reaching scrapsville but also we heard just a smige to the left a cannibal has appeared be careful around that area that's all good-luck stable dweller who we're calling hunger" march of the parasprites starts up (That song is so annoying I'm gonna get ear worm, at first it was cool)

Triggerhoof gulps "Goodthing you got here safely this is weird cannibals haven't been around for ages" (I'm the cannibal aren't I great 1 week and the wasteland has already changed me) my tummy rumbles "Oh time for dinner"

Doggyjewl cheers "Yay dinnertime" then she gasps "The puppies!" she runs off

Triggerhoof starts to say "Wait for ... Ok hunger where are we going to eat?" I shrug "Fine I'll pick"

I see a blindfold go over my eyes "Um why do I need a blindfold"

She hits me with the butt of her gun "I can lead you to a place fine" (I get the feeling she just wants me not to scream at the ghoul ... again)

We arrive the blindfold is removed (yep the bar) on the table in front of me is canned dog food "So you got me dogfood?"

She facehoofs "Yes what you don't eat my daughters new pets will" I faceplant into the dogfood and swallow big mouthfulls and lick the plate (It ain't fruit but at least it's not pony meat actually I kinda want some no meat is bad) I burp "Well your classy"

I blush "Um it's better then what I've been eating recently and I'm starving"

She smiles "well it's time to go home what have you eaten recently?"

I tense up "Nothing but rocks" she tilts her head confused (Yeah to smart for that) "Um I forgot it's bloatsprite meat" (Is that edible)

She nods "Okay let's get to my home"

We're at her house all 3 of us are in beds it's 9:00pm I close my eyes (I'm gonna lie here for 1 hour then try to sneak out I might have to take down the shadow aswell as sneak out, also what's with Triggerhoofs back)

The time is 10:00pm I'm crawling along the floor (where's my bag) I check upstairs whoops this is Triggerhoofs room I look through her cupboards (Clothes pony skulls and a diary none are mine I want to read it but I don't have time)

I eventally find my bags in the basement with the puppies I'm walking out the door when barks erupt guess waking them and leaving was a bad idea I run BANG! BANG! BANG! I look at my back 3 darts I look up at the window she yells down "THE DOCTORS ORDERS!" I fall asleep

Quest perk added trapped 1:  **blocked** when your trapped you will be stopped 80% more 2:  **gilded cage** you've got freedom sorta free to explore town 3:  **friendly** so far all your trappers have been friendly eaither before,during or after you've been caught

Quest perk added shadows 1:  **blackmailed** you are blackmailed from shadows who knows what shady task you will have to do 2:  **Light-m-up** you want to destroy the shadows to make this town better for stable 6.5 ponies

Quest perk added stable pony 1:  **hatred** your disliked more then you knew -5% charisma against enraged stable ponies from your stable 2:  **monster** the wasteland turns ponies into monsters are you becoming one you take 5% damage when your a monster

Quest perk added radio 1:  **cannibal** you're arfraid you might be fund out radio is not exsactly suttle

Quest per added mayor 1:  **gulp** mayors are not diplomats like your overmare this is bad 2:  **task** you will do the mayors job just to help your stable what a pushover

Quest perk added allies 1:  **some reunion** you reunited with your allies um this is awkward you don't know them and the conversations got cut short are these even allies? Reunion with anypony you know could be awkward


	8. Chapter 8 unwanted brake part 2

**Chapter 8 unwanted brake part 2**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I try to swing my hoof to hit the off button on my alarm but I feel my hoofs ankle caught on something I open my eyes just to see 4 hoofs (What happened) I jerk up just to find my head is also stuck "Ahh your awake"

I say "what's happening!? I hear a facehoof (... Oh I know) "Triggerhoof why am I tied down?"

She replies "I saw you try to sneak out I said 2 days, DOCTORS ORDERS!" the bonds loosen I get up "So what do you want to do today Hunger?"

I ponder for a few seconds "Well I've already been on a tour I guess it's time to" I stop and lean in "Take out the towns shadow" (They could have spies thats why I'm whispering)

I receive a slap with the butt of Triggerhoofs gun (It's a pretty sweet gun I belive most of those parts are custom probably due to lack of parts in the wasteland from what I've seen) "Are you crazy you need 1 more day to rest?"

I nod she facehooves "Mommy we're out of fluffycorn" (They have fluffycorn real food) "Um mom his drooling"

I get looked at I wipe my muzzle "Um I haven't had real food for a while" WHAM! I get hit by a chair "Nevermind"

Triggerhoof says "So dogfoods not real food that stuff my daughter wants is premium food it costs 90 caps for 1 box 1! BOX!"

My ears drop down (When did they perk up) "Oh I understand ... Can we buy some?" she starts to levitate the chair "What? I'll pay" she facehoofs "Oh right! do you take I O Us?"

The chair flings at me I doge "No I don't, how about you look around town for ways to earn caps, but I'm watching" I nod and run out the door.

I arrive at the fountain the 2 police ponies the one who can't read and her ally are there I say "Hi"

They jump, the buck relaxes the mare puffs out her chest and says "Citizen for scaring police I can charge you with ..."

she gets cut off by her ally "Nothing, his not a citizen so what's the point of your visit?"

I answer "Do either of you two have a job for me that so I can earn some caps?"

They both stare she shakes her head while he nods she puffs at him he sighs "I guess we don't have a job for you ... Yet!" she slaps him with her hoof he ignores it through the amour "Besides only citizens can ask us for jobs go to the mayors office and look at the job board"

I nod then I walk off saying "Thanks see you 2" (I don't know either of their names ...)

I arrive at the mayors office I look at the job board a job that takes no energy theres alot which require work guardpony assasin bounty hunter crop haverster critterkiller to name a few then one poster catches my eye  **food eating contest do you have an iron stomach?** It's a piture of a pony eating ... Something gross looking that's my type of job  **entrance fee 10 caps** and that made it less good I'll go ask Triggerhoof to lend me caps

I check the time it is 9:00am I walk towards Triggerhoofs house I check my health monitor on the way minor hunger, bad hiegine, medium rad sickness, mutation in muzzle, minor sores on body and mental tramour (Rats I've been forgetting to drink my poison ... Mutation in muzzle!?)

The time is 10:00am it took me an hour to work up the courage to ask Triggerhoof for 10 caps she's giving me a talking to "I can't give you 10 caps you'll lose your from a stable you won't pass round 1 also you owe me caps for guarding you and I need to set a good example for my daughter"

I say "I can pass round 1 I'm the best eater in my stable?" (That dose not make gramaticle sense dose it)

She answers "In your stable ... Well that changes nothing the food out here is yucky beyond belief" (gee I think I can handle it after eating food out of a toilette dogfood and ponymeat) I shiver "Why did you shiver?"

I answer "I was just thinking about some of the things I've eaten in the past nothing can top one of my past foods self inflicted bad food"

She stares blankly "Fine but if you lose you owe me 50 caps which is 5x the amount I'm lending still want to enter the stupid contest?" I nod and grab the 10 caps I run off she mumbles "Idiot"

I arrive at the contest sign up I give them the caps "Okay thanks the contest begins at 4:30pm next"

My jaw drops open "I thought ..."

She cuts me off "It is not now didn't you read the poster wait till 4:30pm so more ponies can sign up if you pester me I'll kick you out got it!?" I nod in defeat and walk back to Triggerhoofs home

She sees my face "So how was the contest" I glare at her angerly (She knows it's later she's teasing me)

I say "It's at 4:30pm you can watch me win!" she has a face like she's gonna laugh "What's so funny about that Triggerhoof?"

She answers "nothing ... What are you gonna do till then?" (Good question the towns shadow repaying Crosscaps and checking my messages should kill some time oh wait no caps)

I answer "I'll just check if my supplies are ready for tomorrow and just sit around" she nods I walk off to my room (The kitchen the stable's kitchen is way better this one is completly destroyed)

I check my pipbuck's mesages 1: **you have 6 days to send us food some adults caused trouble and we ate them but you didn't send them so it dosen't count hurry up**

2:  **somepony tried to steal a baby dragon we're worried that you sent them are you trying to hurt our friends what the ... I'm sorry I guess the wasteland has changed you are you good or bad? From concerd filly**

3:  **hunger are you alive or am I sending messages to a corpse? Oh it's brokengear**

4:  **your so boring where are you and what are you doing? I want action do something**

5:  **hey I know how you can repay me go to radiolessvilla and I'll blow up the bomb in your chest after you remove it of course oh I'm the ghoul bonelesschicken**

6:  **I want to remind you I know your secret if you try and take down the towns shadow your secret will be everyponies** (Well who cares your going down after I do your favor?)

I sigh time to send messages 1:  **Can you please give me more time to find raiders? I took two days to recover from injuries**

2:  **hi brokengears I've been sick or busy sorry I'll tell you more about it later have fun hope you escape actrual don't it's hell out here may celestia help us and luna**

3:  **I'm a good pony everyfilly needs to calm down I didn't send them djpony did I hope everyfilly enjoys the visiters so far I've only found one filly grown up Crosscaps well wish me luck bye for now**

4:  **I'm not boring I'm in scrapsville I'm recovering from injuries I'm gonna block you if you keep messaging me I know your thankful for the resecure but please don't talk to me**

(well that's done) I walk downstairs Doggyjewl says "Hi wanna play with the puppies?" I nod

The time is 11:00am I'm laying down on the floor "Please get up and play some more"

I look at Doggyjewl "No I'm tired and board"

my tummy growls Doggyjewl says "Can I get you a snack?" I shake my head "Why not?"

I say "I'm gonna enter a eating contest of some description I need an empty stomach, I'm leaving tell your mum" she nods as I walk out of the basement (Why do they have a shack when they have this house)

I'm in the middle of the street walking nowhere in particular when 3 ponies yell out to me "There you are smile for me" sorta

I turn and see 3 ponies each have a gun all the ponies near me are running and screamming "Toothkiller and the gang have got a target" "Run for the hills" "I don't wanna get shot" "I've seen nothing"

I hear some pony hit a wall in their panic I say "Um what's going on?"

The 3 ponies with guns facehoof the middle one speaks "I'm Toothkiller we were killing a zebra and you interuppted now your a target the towns shadow will be marvulous" he has a black coat with a green mane and tail his cutiemark is a tooth with a hole through it revealing a heart (Um I'm no dentist but your heart's not in your teeth)

I blink "The towns shadow is to big, did Shadowcaps tell you to do this?"

He winces "Shadowcaps may be our boss but we work indervigly to reach our goal" (Something tells me this is a very unorganized organized shadow)

I say "Well that sounds reasonable but why are you attacking the zebra?"

He smirks "He did not pay Shadowcap's caps back also he refused to do a favor if you protect him your instantly on our bad side"

I say "Well I just was walking then you and your dumb gang pulled your guns out shadowcaps will not be pleased you pulled weapons on his new" I pause "Ally"

The 2 beside him put their guns down and gulp Toothkiller smiles "I guess but I don't care me and shadowcaps go way back ... Now smile for the gun or those two will beat you to a pulp like the zebra"

I smile (I don't want to be beat to a pulp and they look tough) BANG! I feel a bullet hit my muzzle I see a bullet ricochet off the ground I hear "What the fuck is your teeth made of" BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! CLICK all the bullets ricocheted off my teeth I feel my teeth have cracks

We all sit there silent till one of Toothkillers allies say "Lets get out of hear before the cops come!"

He says "No I'm nearly through, I'm not leaving till the jobs done"

The other ally of him says "You should have shot him in the heart, why do you always shoot ponies in the teeth and through the brains?"

He glares at his ally after his guns loaded and says angerly "I do it because it's my talent and name Toothkiller if I killed any other way it would ruin my rep!"

His two allies run away he aims at my still smiling jaw BANG! BANG! BANG PWSSH! He falls down my teeth shatter he didn't get to kill me I hear the 2 offices say "Hah got him the toothless terror"

I look and see the 2 ponies I met "Hi"

They look at my toothless smile "I feel better you've been punished ... But you lived" I look at her "I'm joking citizen thanks for distracting him"

Her friend says "yeah we'll take it from here you go home and fix that" (I can't fix teeth) I nod and walk off

I'm at Triggerhoofs house I'm not gonna smile or talk "So what did you do Hunger?" I shrug "Don't do this I saw you just stood there and got hit by 9 bullets in the mouth" I smile "GAH what the heck ... How are you gonna win now?" (She's worried about the eating contest why wait she's not startled I survived 9 bullets wait how did I ... Muzzle mutation right)

The time is 1:00pm Doggyjewl says "Hunger how are you feeling about your teeth?" I glare at her "Mum says it's dinner time she has soup"

I sigh "I missh asch weff" (I can't talk with missing teeth :( ) I follow to well another room I have soup I drink it click click click I finish the soup and say "I hate that clicking!"

We all stay silent (Did I jest speak as if my teeth are in one piece) I rub my tongue over my teeth just to find no shattered gaps like earlier "Hunger did you just talk?"

I smile "Yes I did!" (gee it feels good to talk after two hours)

She looks at my eyes and says "Actually this is not surprising for a ghoul I'm surprised I didn't see it earlier"

I look at her "I'm not a ghoul" she stares at me "Ghouls are monsters well not all of them"

She stares "Do you know how ghouls are made?" I nod then shake my head side to side "Oh ghouls are ponies exposed to large amounts of magic-radiation"

I feel a tinge go through my body the function I've been hearing but ignoring the radiation dectector I check it's in the yellow "FUCK!" I cover my mouth "Sorry Doggyjewl,I'm in the yellow box for radiation exposure how did it get so high?"

Triggerhoof says "That's not to unusaul at least your lucky" I glare at her "Your eyes still look normal the're green"

I sigh "Well I'm still a pony just with some radiation" she slaps my head with her hoof "Oww what was that for?"

She says "A small bit of radiation is not a good thing becoming a ghoul takes time and is painful" (That explains all my itchiness and my pain actually that's the wasteland ... Or ghoulifying)

I say "Why do you care?"

she looks at me then says "I want my source of income alive" (... Source of income)

I say "How am I a source of income?" she smiles then gestures to my amour "My stable?" she nods (that makes sense I could lure business or is she trying to still repay me for the supplies and her daughters cutiemark)

Triggerhoof says "Well what are you gonna do for the last 3 hours and 30 minutes before the contest?"

I shrug (Take down the towns shadow) "Well I'm gonna scope out the competition to see what I'm up against bye" i start to walk off then I say "Oh can you please not spy on me saying hi to fellow competitors is not dangerous" I hear her facehoof (At least not in the stable)

As I'm walking towards the bar (I think that's where contestents will be) "Incoming transmission" I open the message it's an audio instead of text "What the fuck are you trying to piss me off Toothkiller got put in jail do you have any idea how many caps it costs to bribe the guards? No you don't your new don't Fuck with me my favor is don't put Toothkiller or any of my underlings in jail this sound file will explode" my pipbuck sparks and the file is gone (Show off well I done his favor don't put underlings in jail there's a loophole there now I can take him down)

I decide to ask around to see if anypony could tell me about Shadowcaps location heres some answers I got "AHH GO AWAY" "I don't fucking know" "I don't wanna die with you" "..." SLAM! "DO you have a death wish" "FUCK OFF OR I'LL KILL YOU!" (sheesh the towns shadow is scary for so many unwilling ponies)

The time is 2:30 I'm giving bup on finding the towns shadow "Pss Hey buddy" I look to where the voice is then look side to side at a pony in the shadow and point to myself "Yeah you" I walk closer "I heard your looking for the towns shadow everypony in this town is a wuss I'll tell you but it costs 1000caps" (His probably apart of the town shadow or his putting his neck at risk)

I sigh "I don't have the caps ... Besides your probably apart of the towns shadow"

He facehoofs "I'm not apart of those fuckers anymore" my eyes widen "I'm already in trouble ... I can see your detemination I'll tell you for free kick them outta here for me" he walks next to me and whispers "Room x at the bar is one Secret entrance say this phrase to the bar pony Shadows are weak but they're bidding time as they extinguish the light" he walks off into the shadows (Well now I can kick his flank but I'll wait until after the competition)

I decide to take a nap at Triggerhoofs house on my way to the kitchen Doggyjewl says "Hi what did you learn?"

I facehoof "I forgot to check out the competition oh well I'll see them later, I'm gonna have a nap"

I trip on something fluffy and land on my face I feel dog tongues licking my fur Doggyjewl says "Stop his gonna have a nap let's go out and play" she runs out the 5 puppies follow I go to the kitchen and close my eyes.

I get shoved "Hey wake up! it's 4:29pm"

I groan "I want to sleep in"

I hear triggerhoof says "Well who's gonna eat the food?"

My ears perk I jump up "WHERE'S THE FOOD!?" she facehoofs I blush "Oh the contest" we start galoping to the contest (galloping is faster then running ...)

We arrive at the stand I'm panting heavily "Ahh there you are contestant number 6 I was afraid you wouldn't come, here's you number" I feel her slap a piece of paper on my face she then says "If you were on time that number would be on your flank or chest now hurry"

I run to a stand past 5 ponies I stop in the middle the pony 4 ponies away says "Huh the new guy's late now we can start"

I'm too tired to reply with a witty comment the pony in front of us says "Okay mares and gentalcolts we can start round 1 the pony meat test, rules are do not swallow if you spit before we tell you, YOU'RE OUT!"

2 ponies pass the meat out the competitor beside me open their muzzle and the meat is placed in it I copy him by opening my muzzle, a piece of meat gets placed in my muzzle.

It tastes well medium (That's not good I belive this is pony meat) I hear a pony spit "And we lost number 3"

another one gags 10 seconds latter "I hate this I never pass round 1"

The announcer says "There gos number 9 and that's time he was so close this year he beat his previous score by 5 seconds"

The crowd erupts in clapping hooves (so 1,2,4,5,me,7,8,10 and 11 are still in this contest) the ponies put plates in front of each of us the other competitors spit the meat out I copy the pony stops and looks at the pony meat on my plate "That's alot of drool" (Um that's not good dose she think I'm a cannibal)

I quickly say "I was thinking of tasty food to ignore that foul taste" she nods and collects my plate

The anouncer says "Okay we'll take 1 minute to analyze the pony meat for magic or ghoul particles before we start round 2 say hello to your fellow competitors while you wait"

I turn to the pony beside me she says "Talk to me stable pony and I'll cut off your tongue" (Well there gos that idea)

Number 1 yells "Your new here I'm the champ I've won every year you stand no chance with your fancy stable food stomach" I look over to see number 1 he is an earthpony with a very small frame his brown with a green mane his cutiemark is a stomach with a poison symbol on it

I say "Who let the filly enter?" the whole crowd gasps "What!?"

He yells "I'm an adult I just have small bones you will pay for that insult when I win!"

I calmly say "Well you won't this year"

He says "Why you cocky little ..."

The anouncer comes back and says "Noponies a ghoul but one competitor has a unique tactic round 2 is starting poison resist rules take 1 sip of poison and wait as long as you dare to grab the antidote first two to grab the antidote are out"

The 2 ponies pass out the cups full of poison (very broken I might add) then place purple viles we all bend down and take a sip then take 3 steps back everypony is shaking except me I say "Um what type of poison is this?"

The anouncer says "This poison is from Crosscaps from the bandits" (The one I'm becoming immune to I need to take another sip to make it fair)

I take to steps forward the crowd sees me reach for the poison cup "What!? boo antidote idieot" I take another sip of the poison.

Number 1 glares at me "No way are you showing off" he takes another sip of the poison his shaking more (Maybe the poison has different proprieties based how they make it last time nopony shook when the got inflicted with it)

I hear a competitor start gagging he falls over I watch as he struggles to grab the antidote he drinks it "And there gos number 7" I start shaking at least now it's fair.

A pony drops gagging he reaches for the antidote then his hoof knocks it away he tries to reach then his hoof stops, I run and grab it and stuff it down his throat he coughs and weakly says "thanks"

he passes out "And there gos number 2, usually a pony dosen't save a dumb competitor who lets themselves die of poison ... now drink your antidotes" (Wow they let competitors die this contest sounded okay on the poster iron stomach. The competitors that are left are 1,4,5,me,8,10 and 11)

I walk back to my spot I grab my antidote I tip the antidote up to my muzzle but number 1 runs and knocks it out of my hoof it smashes on the ground "I told you, you would regret messing with me"

The crowd boos the announcer says "Looks like a third person will go out permanently"

I say "Start round 3 if I pass out wait 3 or more hours if I don't get up I'm dead" the announcer and crowd are stunned I say "I don't hear round 3 starting" (I'm definitely gonna pass out I'll stay awake as long as I can though)

The announcer says "Round 3 wormy disaster rules eat all the stuff in your bowl if you throw up your out" they mares put worms in front of us all eyes are on me the poisoned contestant I pour all the worms down my muzzle I feel them wiggle (Magic infused paster wiggles more, Fuck you prankster unicorn I still don't know who that was ... But thanks)

Blech "And there gos contestant 5 everypony is watching contestant 6 his a stable dweller and is poisoned this year will be exciting the same 5 ponies enter and lose every year and most new ones are armature"

I see a mare eating the worms one by one and gagging the competitor besides her says "Don't wriggle your way out of this contest"

She throws up "and contestent 11 is out and that's not a foul play, we really need to fix the rules about this contest oh well! round 4! nail eater you need to eat the nails in your bowl without dieing and spitting them out" (1,4,me,8,10 are left and dieing by nails? I guess choking and tetnes could be deadly)

The two mares put bowls of nails in front of us my nails are moving (Wait that's the poison in my system) I grab a nail I stand up on my back hooves and stand straight then I straiten my neck and open my muzzle and drop the nail and swallow then I repeat (I'm doing this so the nail has a straight path and has less chance of cutting my throat)

I hear gagging then a spit sound I look and see a mare spat blood and a nail "And contestant 8 is out"

I look and see contest 10 throw a nail somewhere I ignore it and continue eating my nails "And that's round 4, 10 is out for not eating all the nails" (Now who's wiggling their way out of the contest that's karma 1,4 and me are left ) "Round 5 rocky road eat rocks without vomiting"

I frown (Rocks well that sounds less dangerous then nails wait what type of rock from where my visions so black I can feel my conscious it's unfocused I'm gonna pass out before I finish this round)

We start eating rocks my pipbuck is beeping 4 says "What is that noise can you turn it off?"

I finish my sandstone tastes sandy I say "It's a radiation detector it clicks or beeps when I get exposed to radiation" her face turns pale "What?"

She runs off saying "I need radaway!" I stare blankly I strain my ears to hear her saying "To much radiation no radaway"

The anoncer says "There gos contestant 4, very unusual maybe she's out of radaway and is afraid of becoming a ghoul ... or dying"

I feel my legs buckle I say "I'm passing out see you soon"

I feel my face hit the stage the announcer says "We'll take a small brake if he doesn't get up his dead" my vision gos completely black

I open my eyes I'm on the stage number 1 and the announcer are standing in front saying something the announcer is passing caps I yell "STOP!" everypony looks at me as I struggle to my hooves "What did I say?"

The anouncer says "And contestent 6 came back from that cloud in the sky" (Thank celestia) "Round six we begin immediately to make up for lost time"

The champ is looking at me with a scowl as we start round 6 (eating living ... Bugs?) round 7 (eating iron) round 8 (Drinking toxic waste probably not good for our health) round 9 (eating wood) round 10 (eating something that shouldn't be eaten a gun) round 11 (If I blow up I blame this contest who would eat tnt) round 100 (Lets skip some of those)

The announcer says "Well both ponies have survived to round 100 this has never happened it's time for the cookoff they will both cook to the worst of their abilities and who eats slower loses you have 50 minutes"

I whip up a everything burrito and drop it in a toilet (Just like the one I ate only worse undercooked and old ingredients) we both meet back on stage he passes me a piece of meat wrapped in dog fur I pass him the burrito we both gulp down our food in one bite.

He gags I ponder mines flavor he says "What the Fuck was that?"

I smile "Oh it was everything I could find in bins cooked bit not fully dropped in a radioactive toilet full of poo" the crowd throws up so dose the champ

The announcer says "We have a new winner Hungerstrike" I bow as I grab the 500caps "So any words to your fans?"

I shrug the champ says "Why did you eat that do you know what it was?" (Yes I do) I nod "Tell them then" he smirks evilly

I say "He gave me pony meat" the crowd gasps "I didn't taste it that's how fast I ate" his eyes glare daggers at me I say "Welcome to the wasteland champ some iron stomach one day your cool the next your nothing" (I bet karma will make this true for me acting sigh I tried a lot before I got my cutiemark)

I walk off the stage everyponies mummbling confused thinking I must be really sick from the food

I arrive at the bar the time is 9:00pm i must have been passed out for 2 hours and the events took ages Triggerhoof says "Aren't you full?" I shake my head side to side (I am but not justice) I walk up to the counter and say "Shadows are weak but they're bidding time as they extinguish the light"

He falls over backwards "H-h-h-h-how do you ...?"

I say "I went undercover as a new pony I want a new assingment please let me in" he nods Triggerhoof blinks as room x opens with lights we both enter she's my guest.

Shadowcaps is in the center of the room he says "What do we have here two party poopers?"

I nod and say "Shadowcaps your shadow is going down" he smiles and claps his hooves 10 guns point at me I gulp and say "Looks like the shadows biding it's time"

He smirks "How about we make a deal you tell me how you learn the code and you 2 will live?" (I don't trust him his gonna do something)

I sigh "Is that the truth" he nods I say "I dare you to shoot me"

His eye lifts "Why would I do that you owe me for keeping your secret"

Triggerhoof whispers "What secret?" I smirk her eyes narrow "Is it t do with the contest meat?"

I smile her eyes widen I say "How many bullets dose it take to kill a ghoul?" 5 of the guards look around confused I say "Isn't that right Shadowcaps?"

He smiles "I'm not a ghoul and neither are you" I smile "Wipe that grin off your face how can you smile?"

I say "How's Doggyjewl the hostage?" his eyes narrorow Triggerhoofs breath increases I say "You said you would spare us 2 you never said Doggyjewl" his eyes widen (Bingo thank celestia)

He growls "How can you presume something so mean?"

I smile and say "Welcome to the wasteland ... Open fire!"

Triggerhoof whips out a gun, out of her spine (her spine had weird marks on it so that's what that was) she says "Scatter and I will kill you for this Shadowcaps" BANG! BANG! BANG! It shoots 50 bullets per second pushing her she took out 5 ponies the other five had their weapons down from confusioon and were ducking behind cover.

Shadowcaps says "Wow there's a nice breeze in here I'm surprised you folled me bad back as your secret" he laughs and says "Having a gun for a spine is a way cooler secret I'll spare your daughter and you if you stop this invasion"

She looks at me she's considering it she sighs "Fine for my daughter" she walks away leaving me in the middle the 5 other guards are still confused I smile she sees it and says "Why are you smiling we lost"

I say "you did" I run at 1 of the 5 confused guards and grab his gun in my mouth then point it at his ugly muzzle BANG!

The bullet tore through his head like tissue paper the 4 others recover from shock the 2 earth-ponies stumbling trying to pick up there weapons the 2 unicorns pick them up with ease I enter sats and target their heads BANG! BANG! The unicorns horn snaps off the others eye explodes and back of head where the bullet left they are down.

The earth ponies are just finishing re-picking up their weapons I run at them and body slam him making him drop his weapon it's Toothkiller I don't fire a bullet into his ugly mug because my favor I whack him as I spin to shoot the last earth pony who is running away Shadowcaps growls then says "Triggerhoof before you leave can you take the garbage out?"

She looks at him and says "No" he smiles and she says "Why are you smiling?"

He says with a fake sadface on his muzzle "I guess you don't want your daughter back"

Her eyes widen at what his implying "Fine" she turns he newly revealed gun at me (Her names Triggerhoof and she has a gun for a spine and I've seen first hoof how she uses that)

I duck behind well the 3 pony corpses and the knocked out pony (Um there very far arpart so yeah I'm not well protected) I hear her gun shooting I fell the impact on the corpse I see meat go flying (This barrir won't last very long) I run towards Shadowcaps with bullets following behind.

She stops shooting as I run behind Shadowcaps she wouldn't hit him knowing her daughters position Shadowcaps claps "What a marvolous show how about you 2 do me a favor and I'll forget this whole thing" (Keep lying watch how your shadow catches you) "Both of you stand in front of me and listen that's the favor"

I say "BLaa" very unintelligently Triggerhoof walks and then sits in front of him she motions her hoof to the floor next to her her I sit besides her (This is such an awkward transition from gunfighting to talking like friends oh this is the wasteland)

He says "Okay if you 2 kill me my heart stops triggering a device sending everyponies secrets out so you wouldn't dare kill me" (I would but my secret is in there wait) "What's with the smug grin?"

I say "What happens if your still alive" his eyes widen Triggerhoof catches on what I'm saying she hits her back gun and it clicks then she shoots BANG! BANG! BANG! Instead of bullets a barage of sleeping needles hit him he falls over "FUCK you and your Fucking stable!" he falls over and says "I should have rigged this place to blow if I'm moved"

We drag him all the way to the mayor she hears our explanation (It took us 3 hours to get him here all ponies tried to stop us also his so heavy or that's just my bags+him) "Oh so you can't destroy our shadow?" we nod "Fine I'll imprison him I'll keep our deal now you 2 go home"

We both yell "We're not together!" the mayor shrugs we leave the time is 12:00am (Or later my eyes are blurry from tiredness) we fought our way trough town to her house I fall asleep

I open my eyes it's 1:00am I try sneaking off I see Triggerhoof at the door she says "You can leave but you should sleep more" I facehoof right 2 days is over I'll sleep in I go back to bed.

Quest perk added towns Shadow 1:  **blackmail** your secret could come back to bite 2:  **password** shadows take the light is this the only shadow I don't think so 3: **stable's boost** you and stable ponies will have a safe town mayors honor 4:  **shadows fear** if other shadows exist they will attack you with extreme force

Quest perk added contest 1:  **foul play** you know contests have foul play 2:  **Savior** you saved a fellow contestant and are called soft 3:  **revenge** one contestant wants revenge on you for ruining his life 4:  **ironbelly** you remember you can eat uneatable objects it's not healthy but still

Quest perk added brakes over 1:  **unrelaxing brake** you took a brake in the wasteland you wish it was more of a proper brake you will have 10% chance of your brake getting ruined

Quest perk added allies 1:  **Unforgettable** allies are wacky and unforgettable you will remember ponies like Triggerhoof 2:  **temporary** most allies will leave after a while except true ones


	9. Chapter 9 trouble brewing

**Chapter 9 trouble brewing**

I hear a beeping sound I swing my hoof a couple of times BANG! The beeping stops I jump and hit a cupboard then some rusty dirty plates crash on me I hear Triggerhoof say "Shh Doggyjewls sleeping"

I look at my pipbuck it sparks (Well that's gonna need fixing it's only the speaker so headphones should still work) I say "Was that nessarcey?" she nods "Well I'm leaving see you around ... If I see you"

She smiles "We will but next time it might be as enemies" she laughs (I feel like that's not a joke) I laugh with her then she says A"Are you still here?" I shrug "I mean leave now!"

I nod as I'm at the door I say "Where's your husband?" she stares blankly I add "Doggyjewls dad" her eyes widen and she turns I ask "Did you ..."

She cuts me off "No I didn't kill him or ... You know he died and his not even my husband Doggyjewl is an orphan at first I was gonna sell her but we grew attached so I kept her, we're trying to forget about him so Doggyjewl won't be sad" I feel happy she points a gun at me "This is my real secret someponies have worked it out, your the first I've told, if you tell anypony" BANG! A bullet went into my front hoof "Bye Hungerstrike"

I limp off to the front gates somponies watch I decide to check my supplies I haven't done that for a while I have a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left, my colt peacemaker 6 bullets left,memorey orb,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass ,a bottle of water with 5 capfuls of poison which is missing 1/4, 3 broken empty glasses,a flower,, 2 cigarettes, 1 cleaver, bloody blanket shadowblades cloak, sniper, 1 extra saddle bag size small, 30 .45 bullets,30 cans, (Canned food wait dog food grr),20 purple crystals (Magic energy ammo), 3 health potions, 3 grenades, energy pistol,500 caps and binoculars.

I arrive at the front gates 2 ponies are waiting there (Well 1 pony and a zebra) I say "Hi Memorysphere and Shinningstripes" they both look at me then at each other and facehoof I say "What's going on?"

The zebra says "This is a part of the town's shadow what's he doing here?"

The unicorn says "This is a zebra who destroyed the world why's he tagging along, his dead weight" (Great my allies are already at each others throats trouble is brewing)

I say "Shining stripes is our umm mascot and your our memorysphere viewer" (I didn't think what those two would be uselful for)

They both facehoof they say "That's our boss" then the look at each over and growl and hurl insults "losser" "Stripeless" "Useless shit" "Looks like a mare" (that's what I thought when I was drunk sigh) "Dead weight" "war starter" big fat ..."

I cut them off "SHUT UP OR YOU BOTH CAN FORGET ABOUT FOLLOWING ME!" they both shut up then look at the ground sadly I say "Ok now forgive each other and then we will start heading west to the nearest town" they both shiver I say "Whats wrong?"

They both say "The next town west is a slaver camp" I gulp then they turn to each other and say "I'm sorry"

I sigh "Thanks for apologizing but now I need to pick a new direction west is raiders so is east ..."

My zebra says "And south is dangerous that leaves Northeast, northwest and north so where do we want to go?"

My muzzle pulls a thinking face (I can't pick those directions I have no clue where the nearest safe place is and also I don't want to leave my stable) I look at my pipbuck my map shows my vault, the bandits house the burnt forest, the mystery town, acid ant ally, hidden-hole-vally, ghouls gulch, raiders rest, raiders n slavers, dragons mouth, old man's shack, raiders road, killing joke research lab and scrapsville.

I say "I want to stay around this general area to help my stable but I'm severely under equipped"

Memorysphere says "Maybe the applejacks rangers can help us?!"

My muzzle smiles Shinningstripes says "Don't you 2 idiots try that! remember the warning they could be steelrangers faking to be applejacks rangers" my smile disappears he says "Besides how would they react to a cannibal asking for favors"

Me and Memorysphere say in sync "I'm (his) not a cannibal!" we both smile (Phew 1 ally agrees with me)(I forgot he knows, the zebras just a good guesser)(It's weird that he doesn't know the towns shadows gone I never directly tell him)

I say "fine but other then that do we have any plans?"

all of us stay silent for 1 minute then Shinningstripes says "Fine lets go northwest to the applejack rangers if there're not I told you so"

We nod I say "Follow me you guys" we start heading northwest I say "So anyone have a road story?"

Before anypony says anything my earphone says "Incoming message"

I raise my hoof to shush my allies I say "I've gotta check a message I'll listen after I check it" the zebra grumbles.

1:  **you have 5 days to send us food we're impatient, someponies are poking us, with bullets and trying to 'save' the fillies. we don't belive them explores are hostile send us them and we might be more happy about it.**

I say "okay you can continue the story" they both stare angry "Oh right you didn't start so who was starting" they both raise their hoofs I sigh (which do I pick if I pick the unicorn I'm being biased, if I pick the zebra I'm showing I'm a zebra synthasiser wait will that work now) I say "I umm pick urr HEY WHAT'S THAT!" I point to a dust cloud they both turn and see the dust cloud (That was good timing ... I think)

The zebra says "We better get out of the open those are Hunting clouds" me and Memorysphere make the durr sound he clarifies "Bounty hunters they're looking for the cannibal of the wastes or me"

My eyes widen (This is overkill wait why would he be wanted wait I'm traveling with a town shadow I need to get out of here) "Let's hurry the apple rangers will all be gone if we're slow also what did you do to get bounty hunters after you Shinningstripes?"

He looks at me and says "Zebras get so much negative attention misunderstandings aren't cleared up as fast as ponies because of all that war stuff from 200 years ago or more history is not exactly accurate in the wasteland" (I don't think it's to far off ... Actually it might be history is written by the winner and this place is choas what am I gonna be written as ...) "Hey Hunger we need to leave if they're after me" I nod we run off.

After a while we all stop we're panting I check the time 11:05 we ran for 3 hours we all collapse "So why did we run instead of dump the zebra?"

I glare at Memorysphere and I gasp "Team... huff huff mate huff huff"

he rolls his eyes Shinningstripes says "We should have dropped the towns shadows minion"

He glares they walk up to each other and lock eyes I swear I saw a spark I yell "STOP IT! I wasn't leaving either of you 2" they both stop and stare at me I say "Now apologize!"

They look at each other and say "Sorry" then they hug (This is awkward)

I hear a robotic voice "Doeah how sweet" we all scream "Gee Hunger aren't you used to this?"

I recover fasest I say "Shh Spyer we're hiding"

He answers "Oh sorry I just dislike your 2 Companions you can do way better"

The zebra speaks first first annoyed then angry like poison "Hey! Spyer still hiding behind spritebots I see, watch any groups die in hilarious ways lately"

Spyer says casually "No but I've been helping this stable dweller"

The zebra says "Into trouble" I stand between him and the spritebot "Hey what..."

I cover his mouth with my hoof "Don't annoy my guide I still need him what's with you 2?"

Spyer answers "I said someponies are after me you invited ne on your journey"

I glare at the spritebot "Well sorry I can't tell somepony who's after a ghoul like you"

He hisses with anger both me allies are stunned "Fine Hunger I'll let him stay with you but don't expect to visit me anytime soon" (Gee are these 2 really enemies troubles brewing between my 3 friends good thing the bandit and hired gun aren't here that could only go badly)

The zebra says "Just like you always promising and never acting on it, you made me wander for 3 years I quit following your Fucking advice your useless"

I say "Okay everypony let's calm down and have dinner we're all just angry because we're hungry" my allies nod even if they don't really agree with my idea.

The time is 1:10pm it took me 2 hours to cook the food (Probably did nothing but warm foods better) I pass them the cans with cooked dogfood we all eat silently Spyer just stares when we finish Spyer says "So what mission did you set up for yourself today"

I say "Get more supplies, save wasteland to save stable, send the slavers to dragons mouth to keep fillies alience and meet Spyer the ghoul"

Spyer growls "Stop calling me a ghoul and you can't visit as long as that Fuckers with you!"

I say "Spyer I'm sure I can get you 2 to forgive each other within a week"

Shiningstripes says "No you won't 3 of my aliies died because of him"

I sigh "Make that 3 months give or take" I get a swift hoof jab to the back of my neck I fall over I can't move any of my muscles (What the Fuck)

Shinningstripes says "You can't force 2 ponies to be friends and why do you keep calling him a ghoul?"

I sigh "I think he really is a ghoul and you 2 have alot in common"

They both say "WHAT!"

I say "You both were born in the wasteland, you both are running and hiding from someponies and you both have terrible attitudes" they both go silent "Now you 2 apologize for me and the wastelands sake"

They nod (except spyer his spritebt shakes up and down) and they both say simultaneously "I'm sorry" (I wonder if they mean it or are just saying it)

I say "Um how long will I be unable to move?"

Shiningstripes says "Umm 2-4 hours" I growl "Sorry it's a habit I learned zebra fu or whatever it's called for self defence" (I knew I should have read that book ... why was it in my vault anyway)

Spyer says "You have a nice ally but that shadow shouldn't be with you" (That's curious he refered to my second ally being a shadow how much dose spyer really know)

I say "Hey spyer how big is the shadow of scrapsville?" the robot goes silent then pops into march of the parasprite (Well my most mysterious ally is ... Mysterious)

We wait for an hour I say "What's the time?"

Memorysphere says "It's 30 minutes after the last time you asked be patient"

I grummble I say "Can one of you two carry me so we're not wasting time"

They both say "DIBS NOT IT!" (Gee that's an old saying it survived the apocalypse good on it, hopefully important stuff survived)

I look at Memorysphere his a black earth pony with a red mane and tail his mane looks like smoke from a memory-orb and his cutiemark is a mind projecting out of a sphere I say "I can move my neck I think I'm nearly recovered"

Shinningstripes says "Don't lie boss it takes 2 hours someponies can shack it off after 1 hour but 30 minutes is impossible"

I rotate my head to look at him "I think I might have broken your theory also why do you keep calling me boss?"

They both look at me and say "You brought us together weather you like it or not your our leader and boss just sounds more impressive" they both look at each other shocked (Word for word was the same XD)

The zebra says "Ugh the towns shadow copied me" I sigh moment ruined "So what do you want to do boss?"

I stand up on my numb hooves and body I can stand but I can't tell where my body is I say "Umm we're gonna continue northwest" I take 10 steps and fall on my face I say in a muffled voice "As soon as I can feel my legs and know where they are"

My friends facehoof and say "That's our boss!"

I'm walking looking at the ground so I can see where my hoofs are untill I can feel them I feel a sundden pain in my head "Oww another rock that's the 20th in a row where are we, a rock farm?"

I check my pipbuck  **peneys pebble palace** I sigh (Ironicly we are) Shinningstripes says "I think so, we have a day to go till we get to the Applejack rangers or steel ranger fakers should we rest again?"

I check the time it's 3:59pm (It's strange my neck recovered fast while my legs are still stunned I lost my sense of time aswell) I look around and see rocks of all shapes and sizes if I looked up I probably would have hit less rocks I say "Okay let's rest for 1 hour then continue"

My team nods Memorysphere says "Can you tell the zebra to leave so I can talk about the memory orb or should I just implant it in your head?" I give him a confused look he sighs "I zap you memory appears imge for image feeling for feeling, I wouldn't recommend it or you'll feel like a mare"

I blush "umm I guess you should tell me" (Memory orbs sound less fun what was I thinking) he gestures to shinningstripes I say "He can hear no secrets between friends"

Both my allies jaws drop and they both say "What! No secrets your so naive about the wasteland" then they both say "Jinx"

Memorysphere says "Ha I win you owe me a soda" I glare at him "Um nevermind we're a team" I smile "Ok I'll tell you 2 the memory it's roughly 200 years ago"

I say "Is it gonna be boring" He facehofs "I mean history books are so bor..."

He sticks his hoof in my muzzle "I'm gonna tell you even if you are gonna be board it's well semi important after all the trouble the pony went through to keep this orb"

I say "amnswd ww,dwd dw,l" (Trouble to keep this memory)

He says "This memory contains the first overmare I think she said her name is ... Darn I've already forgotten oh well! anyway she found out that the talismans were tampered with to brake also half the vault was not supposed to be allowed any food instead of the whole vault being overfed until 50 years later then the sides fuse this orb had her running away and getting her memory extracted and giving it to that pony to keep it safe till the time to expose the vaults secrets" (I feel used ... wait which part of the vault was I in I heard hunger can cause hallucinations) he says "I'm done do eaither of you have anything to say?"

I nod he removes his hoof I say "My home was a test what did they think the results were why was the overmare running away?"

He says "She wanted to ruin the test by spreading out the food into both halfs and fix the tailismans but the vault wasn't closed and stable tec found out, it was during a test run so they tried catching the overmare as she was running one pony took her memories and had to hide them from stable tec, I think she failed though but no lasting effects seem to have happened"

I glare (No lasting effects that's a lie no wonder somponies are aggressive they were starving maybe their parents passed that news down, actually the overmare is aggressive) my eyes widen I say "I guess your right" (Am I from the hungry half nah)

He stares at me in disbelif and says "I thought you said no secrets what's with the wide eyes?"

I say "I'm uhh just ... Fine there is a small effect from the starving ponies, half of the citizens are aggressive I'm just guessing, I just didn't want to make you worry I'm fine though" he nods (Am I fine yeah)

The zebra says "That explains your appetite"

We both give a flat "WHAT!" we both stare "JINX ... DOUBBLE JINX ... TRIPLE JINX!"

I say "ha you owe me a! ... Hug!?" (I did not plan on winning a jinx usally it's win extra food but where not in my stable well that explains the frequency I feel very fooled always told to be careful with the food) we hug (This is so awkward)

I hear a metalic voice say "Hi Hungerstrike and Memorysphere"

We both stop hugging I say "It's not what it looks like we're friends"

He says "Sure! I took a photo I can look at this and laugh so how has your allies been?"

I say "Shinningstripes is tough and sightful while Memorysphere is a unicorn ... I'm still learning about my allies abilities, past and quirks"

Spyer says "Well that's good but I still think you should leave those 2 their gonna cause troubble in most of the wasteland for you ...I mean ugh ..."

I say "Spyer you always hide facts I'm never gonna visit I don't trust you my allies are more trustworthy and they are a zebra and a shadow where are you?"

Spyer says "Well good-luck hunger I hope you don't need my help I'll say hi now and then remember I'm always watching NO SECRETS!" the spritebot pops into static (I swear his not only watching his listening stealthly by disabling the music ... And raidio also he avoids questions like bullets some helper who tells you everything also he can read thoughts kinda creepy)

My two allies say "Why dse he keep doing that?"

I say "Spyers a nervous hirer I mean a zebra was after him" ShinningStripes gives me a death glare I say "Oh look at the time it's 4:10pm"

My allies say "I thought we were gonna have an hours rest? JINX"

Memorysphere says "Ha I win" I glare at him "Right no more jinxes" I nod "I think we should stay here tonight how about you Shinningstripes?"

He nods I say "What but the applejacks rangers are a day away!"

Shinningstrpes says "And we need to rest incase their steel rangers and we don't want to get caught in the open this rock farm is the best place"

I nod "Okay that makes sense let's secure the permitter" they nod and walk off "I'll cook lunch"

They both say "Don't cook dogfood!" I sigh at least it tasted better cookedn I check through their supply bags and find apples,bread and moldy ... Stuff I make 3 samwiches I eat mine ,I then hide our bags under a rock and walk off to secure the permitter. (I read a book on perimitter mosly maths gah and history about war)

I arrive at a bulding the roof is blown off and the door is a sickly green my pipbuck beeps as I pull the door open a skeleton falls down it startles me for a second "WAHH! Phew" (It's a normal pony skeleton just scared me by sudden fall 1,2,3,4 and ... 5 legs) my eyes widen in horror (What was I thinking my pipbucks going haywire that place is a death trap if only we were all ghouls ... I'm gonna loot it I mean nopony else would I'm already half ghoul so looting radioactive stuff won't hurt me too much right) I walk into the dark building past the 5 legged pony (I was lucky radiation didn't turn me to that I wonder what she or he was doing on the last day of equestria)

I walk down some stairs I've walked through so many glowing puddles on the first floor I feel pretty sick I look at my health monitor minor cuts on hoofs, major rad sickness, mental tramour and delemers go to a psychometrist,foreign objects in digestion track and extremely bad hygiene

I gulp (I really need to take better care of myself) I hear a SNAP! I feel weightless as I fall POMPF! Dust goes flying up I check my health monitor it says Broken bones I'm in a puddle and my ribs and bones start cracking back into place I look up (I'm not going out that way) I hear a whisper "another ghoul" then it turns dark "It's food the only food we have until we can escape"

I say into the distance "Hello is anypony there?"

The scary voice answers "Yes and no how about you join us for dinner" I feel a chill go down my spine I shake "Is it cold in here? join us!"

I shout into the darkness "No it's not it's spooky I'm leaving the same way I came in" I look around there's no doors I gulp I hear hoofsteps approach I take steps back while saying "Come closer and I'll shoot!" I reach and realize "Shit I left my gun up there!"

The shadows voice changes "Great sompony else who thinks there is an exit the building it colapssed into the ground there's no exit I tried" the other voice returns "Stop chatting with dinner or it will become like those 5" I look and see 5 ghouls emerge (FERAL GHOULS)

I scream as they run at me all of a sudden rocks fall trapping the ghouls still snaring and growling "Sorry about my friends" the dark voice says "We should have killed them now there's more ponies trapped in here"

I say "Those aren't ponies their ghouls and so are you! can you 2 show yourselves?"

I hear laughter "Sure but you'll freak out you still want to see us!" I nod the dark voice says "Fine but any signs of hostility and I'll eat you" I shiver and nod.

A pony with 10 legs and 2 haeds climbs down the wall her hooves are claw like and she reminds me of a spider she jumps down the rest of the way and lands in front of me I say "Your a pretty unique ghoul"

She smiles "Thanks" then her head goes limp and the other talks "Compliments don't charge these batteries besides now your stuck here aswell untill the cave caves in or we find a way out" then her head gose limp and the nice one talks "We tried everything climbing couldn't get our big butt out, making stone stairs didn't know where to build and even digging out" (Um how did those plans fail)

I say "Did you try the door?"

She facehoofs then the dark voice appears "What we never tried the door did the radiation make us that stupid?" her head gose limp and the nice head nods then it swaps to the dark voice head "Okay where's that fucking door" the other voice takes over "but there is no door"

I say "What if there is but it got covered or looks like a cave crevice"

They say "Help us search" I nod (I'm only helping so I can escape and they've been here 200 years how have they not found the door what if there is no door my allies will starve because I hide the supplies)

I push some rocks screaming in frustration "Your right there's no door I'm gonna be trapped with a 2 headed freak"

The evil voice says "Why you ungrateful little Fuc..."

I cut her off "Shut up I think I found something come over here and help me dig"

We remove rocks and expose a door "Finally freedom" the dark voice says "It only took us 200 years or more or less you lose time after living in a cave with a crazy pony" we walk up stairs carefully (I didn't find any loot other than a new acquaintance)

We arrive at the door I say "You wait here I don't want my friends to blow your heads off" they shrug and then nod, I check the time as I walk out BANG! (Times 7:29pm)

I feel a bullet hit my hoof I fall over hearing more gunshots I drag myself behind a rock and I yell "Memorysphere and Shinningstripes are totally fired for permitter duty"

The gunshots stop and a voice yells "Is that you?"

I yell "Yes it's me I got servery radioactive though avoid this building"

I hear them come running towards me I see bags of rad away thrown in front of me "Drink this it'll get rid of the radiation faster" I down 10 before it's in the yellow "So why are you alive?"

I say "I'm half ghoul I feel sick though" I throw up blood "I thought radiation healed ghouls"

Memorysphere says "It dose in small amounts also theres multiple types of radiation your only immune to the common type" (Now they tell me I feel extremely icky after my adventure)

Shinningstripes says "So did your radioactive adventure get you any rewards or only pain?"

I answer "It only gave me pain somepony else got a reward if you want I can show you them just don't shoot them"

They both look at each other then me "Why would we shoot them?"

I say "There a bit ugly ... there ghouls" they both look at each other then at me I say "Fine but I warned you ... HEY YOU 2 CAN COME OUT!" (Finally I can see them proply in better lighting)

She steps out one head has a gray coat and a kind smile the other is limp and is black as night the cutiemark is 3 rocks and 1 dimound overlapping like there fighting for what it is Memorysphere starts to levitate his ... Stick I whack his horn cutting off his magic my zebra jumps behind the rock nearest to me she says "Hi I'm Shatteredigneous and my sister is" the other head perks up and she goes limp "I'm Gleefuldiamound" (There names had to be swapped gleeful is depressing while shattered is happy)

I say "You 2 can come out"

Shatteredigneous says "We're safe" her sister takes over and says "Untill I eat you all and take over"

I facehoof my allies say "What's with her?" (I've been wondering that too I'm gonna ask 1 question)

I say "Hey why dose 1 head go limp when 1 of you 2 talk"

Both heads go limp after 3 minutes Shatteredigneous head rises "When the radiation fused us it made a mistake only one of us can be in control at a time or neither when we want to whisper to ourselves" I gulp (How aweful fused and can't control her own body, wait how did they fuse) before I ask they answer "We were dying by the radiation we both had 5 legs so we leaned on each other as we died but the radiation played a crul trick fusing us together making us the only 2 survivors we fell in the basement soon after then you freed us" the other one says "Ugh sappy"

I say "That sounds tough 200 years only each other and those poor ghouls or ponies"

She smiles "I feel sorry for the ones I've eaten but they were dying in pain" the other one takes over "But less pain then being fused and sharing 1 body getting trapped in your sisters mind seeing ...things"

Before I can ask another question BLAM! A bullet rips through Gleefuldiamounds head Shatteredigneous screams and runs back into the house us 3 turn and see 3 heavily armed ponies the side one gets slapped "You gave away our position"

I yell "Are you applejacks rangers?" two of the nod the third shakes his head then gets elbowed and nods (I'll let that slide his probably new)

I say "We were fine that monster was only talking and was becoming a friend!"

They run at us the one that got slapped said "we were aiming at that zebra!"

He gets kicked in the stomach "Ha nice joke Applejack rangers help ponies and zebras his new and has misguided morals his mum died to a zebra"

My zebra friend whispers "I don't trust these" he pauses and says the next words like his lying "Applejack rangers"

I say "I know your scared but somepony has probably tricked them also if their steelrangers why are we around?"

He says "Because they have a stable pony that they might be able to fool"

I sigh "Fair point but let's use that to get help from the applejacks rangers" he nods I say "Can you help us applejacks rangers?"

All of them shake their heads side to side (yepe definitly not applejacks rangers from what I've heard still helps help) the middle says "We're in the middle of finding an artifact that can cure radiation and uhh very secret?"

I say "Okay I guess you have no time for a stable pony who needs to save his stable and take out slavers that are a threat to all the food and tailismans"

His ears perk up "On second thought the cure radiation artifact might be fake where's your stable?" (Your very intrested in my stable for somepony on an important secret mission)

I say "I'll tell you after we clear the slavers out but first we need to head northwest for backup"

He gulps "I'm sure us 6 can take them on" (Could steel rangers be hidding with applejacks rangers)

I say "I've been in a slaver camp theres 50 ponies in a cluster + some we need backup even tier 3 rangers need backup"

He nods angerily "I see your point we'll escort you to our base then we'll attack the slavers and save your stable, then your stable can welcome us in for a reward" (or kill you on the door from greed)

I nod "Sounds like a plan!?"

our 2 groups walk up to each other Shinningstrpes whispers "Their wearing appjacks rangers amour which means 1 of two things 1 they stole it 2 they are applejacks rangers" I nod.

The middle ranger speaks in a deadly tone "What are you 2 whispering about!?"

I say "We lack the supplies for a day travel I'm not very good at getting the right supplies I favor weapons over food" (Such a lie I favor food over all it's I was sick and couldn't shop and today I was in a hurry to skip scrapsville)

He facehoofs and says "Well we'll share our supplies because that's what us applejacks rangers do" his allies facehoof (I later find out they suppressed groans)

We start walking in silence (Silence is golden also they want to keep their agender secret so do we)

We are in the middle of nowhere "Time to bunk down!" I stare at him like his crazy there's no cover he says "Relax I have a auto tent v33.1/2wa0 clutterhooves throw it down!"

The steelranger or applejack ranger throws down a sphere it flashes and expands into a tent surrounded by four pillers that are sparking "Um I think I broke it"

The boss turns red then normal "It's not your fault the 4 sentry turrents were probably broken when we found it so everypony is gonna have to watch in shifts who's first?

Shinningstripes says "I am then Memorysphere then hunger then me again after all your our guide we need you well rested" (Nice being suttle that we don't trust them)

The leader says your our gests that's not fair I insist you take the last watch"

He calmy says "Ok I will which is the first watch I don't want anypony hacking his pipbuck and finding the stable without doing the task"

He frowns and says "You live in the wasteland to long trust noone how can you trust them?

He says "ones an idiot the others a useless unicorn" (Fair point I was raised in a stable) I shrug and go to sleep with them arguing.

Ally level up zebra **zebra sense** he trusts less ponies and works stuff out fast also dose lots of melee damage.

Ally level up Memorysphere  **awkard avoider** he just talk about memories so you don't feel like a mare seems memories from other ponies could be either gender

his stats are  **Strength 4 perception 7 endurance 6 charisma 5 intelligence 7 luck 4**

Quest perk added ghoulified 1: **multiple types**  you will not overestimate how ghoul you are for a while 2:  **radiation regen** you can regen in radiation 3:  **still needed?** You keep your radiation meter dose it really matter 4:  **Solid bones** you can take more punishment and lose less health

Quest perk added team leader 1:  **why me** you are leader just why, I guess you can't change that 2:  **sore ears** your teamates argue alot your ears are slowly getting resistant to noise 3:  **shut up** you can stop squabbles with mild difficulty 4:  **their skills?** you will find your friends skills 3% slower then other ponies 5:  **no secrets** you said no secrets your team agrees but are they honest

Quest perk added exploring radioactive structures 1:  **don't** after getting exposed to radiation your not used to you got sick you will not want to explore radioactive structures 2:  **worser then structures** buildings are old but these are old spooky and dangerous you will feel better in normal buildings your not picky about structures


	10. Chapter 10 Traveling buddies

**Chapter 10 Traveling buddies**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I click the off button (I was already awake because it was one of my shifts) shame my pipbucks broken everypony is still asleep only I heard my alarm I wake them up and say “Um it’s late can we move?”

The 3 rangers say “No we need more rest for the journey” I quickly slap him accross his amour covered face, he says “You know that didn’t hurt right?” (It hurt my hoof ... Self centered much)

I say “We should start walking I don’t want to waste time” 

he looks right at me and says “Why?” I take a step back and give a glare saying that’s for us to know and you to find out he sighs “Fine but don’t expect us applejacks rangers to help you”

I quickly say “Oh okay but good-luck helping my stable” he winces I say “I thought applejacks rangers are good did I get taught the wrong thing?”

He shakes his head side to side “No you didn’t we’re just new and the steelrangers are suppressing us I don’t want to attract any attention from them. I guess we’re 22 hours away give or take an hour so do we take a risky shortcut or take a longer route”

(Theres multiple routes? I’m gonna go with the quick 1) I say “let’s go the quick route sure it’s dangrous but you guys single hoofedly killed whatever that thing was” (I’m being mean to shatteredigneous and Gleefuldiamound)

He smiles under his viser and starts saying “Yeah your right I guess we better get moving we’re 22 hours give or ...” 

I cut him off “And the way your talking will make it 24 hours, everytime you talk you take uneasary time” 

I start walking so do my companions leaving him stunned and his companions laughing, he recovers and growls “Pack up then follow us you to dumb-asses!”

We are all walking in silence (Silence is golden ... but it’s boring) Shinningstripes says “Hey Hunger are you okay?”

I nod “Yes just a bit bored” he tilts his head and signals for me to elaborate “It’s just ...” I stop and think carefully about my next words “At my stable I had a job that felt more like a game and gave me something to do”

He nods and says “Oh your used to being productive?” (why did he pose that as a question instead of a statement) 

I say “Yeah I’m usually cooking breakfast” my tummy growls all eyes look at me angerly “What I’m hungry?”

The leader of the applejack’s rangers says “Why did we not eat back there? It’s dangerous to be loud” I mouth the word WHY BANG! I see a spark on his amour and feel pain go though my leg just above the pipbuck he answers ducking behind cover “Does this answer your question?”

I say “Yes!” as I jump to cover (Stupied thing bonced off his amour) BANG! BANG! BANG! I look up and yell “Hey what’s with the firing!?

A voice answers “Those fakers are steelrangers!” I ponder this for a while (Are they ... What if these 3 are but the base isn’t) “Why are you here anyway!”

I yell “I’m traveling to the applejacks rangers outpost” 

A voice yells back “How do you know it’s not a steelrangers outpost?”

I yell back “Who cares if it is I think they might still help me!”

The voice yells “Your wrong ... unless your a steelranger!” I hear the gun click (That’s not what I meant by they can still help)

BANG! BANG! BANG! I yell “hey can we just pass through with no scratches!?”

The voice answers “No steelranger scum is allowed near or in our town now die!” BANG! BANG! CLICK! “SHIT” I run out from the cover and run towards the voice 3 other ponies pop up and aim I enter sats to see where the bullets will go.

BANG! The 3 shoot simultaneously I doge 2 bullets the third grazed my back one of the other 2 hit a rock sending tiny chunks at me all 3 are stunned by the doge except the 1 reloading that I’m running at.

BOOM! The 3 stunned ponies got hit by a grenade from the applejacks rangers battle amour thingy (Yikes 0_o good thing we’re temporary buddies) some blood rains down and hits me as I tackle the last pony.

She’s a gray mare with a silver mane and tail her cutie mark is a gun I say “Why did you shoot us” I turn and yell “Nice use of deadly force new applejacks rangers” 

She squirms under my hooves “Get off you Fucki..”

I cover her muzzle lean down and I whisper “I’m trying to take out the slaver camp northeast of here and I have some blackmail against these 3 I think these 3 are fakes but maybe the outpost isn’t”

She says “And if it is?”

I say “I’ll die and you can laugh at my corpse and watch stable 6.5 get destroyed” 

My metal companions say “Are you ok why are you 2 whispering”

I yell “Just clearing up a little misunderstanding!” I turn to her and say “I’m gonna visit your town with these 5 others to resupply unless we have to kill you” 

She picks up on the semi threat “Fine you can visit but 1 hoof out of line and we’ll snipe you with the amour piecing rounds (That explains why the rock shattered ... Sorta) we follow her into a village I quickly glance around I see 4 snipers all trained on us the pony were following dose some hoof symbol and they stand down.

We walk around the village everyponies giving my 3 temporary allies the evil eye and the zebra. me and Memorysphere are getting confused glares we stop at a shop the pony we’re following says “These 6 travelers want some supplies we lost 3 guards” 

She glares at me I say “In my defence they only shoot those 3 in self defence, when you guys opened fire” 

The merchant rolls his eyes she glares at me then the merchant says “So what do you 6 want?” 

I look at all the items guns and useless scraps of metal the only thing that catches my eye is the food I point at the food “How much for the food”

He looks at the food and says in a deadpan tone “What!?”

I say “I said I want to buy food” 

He says “Usually ponies grab it and take it without paying with guns at my face”

I say “oh! how do they get away with that?”

He says “I think they have the towns shadow’s influence, so that will cost 33 caps for one piece of food to make up for lost raids profit”

All my team gasp “That’s ridiculous!”

I check my supplies I have a bottle of poison with only 1/4 left, my colt peacemaker 6 bullets left,memorey orb,2 pieces of gum,bandits pass ,a bottle of water with 5 capfuls of poison which is missing 1/4, 3 broken empty glasses,a flower, 2 cigarettes, 1 cleaver, bloody blanket shadowblades cloak, sniper, 1 extra saddle bag size small, 30 .45 bullets,30 cans,20 purple crystals (Magic energy ammo), 3 health potions, 3 grenades, energy pistol,500 caps and binoculars.

I say “Well I think I can pay I mean I have 500 caps and some items I don’t want” I reach into my bag just to feel a jab at my neck I fall over unable to move (Fuck you Shinngstripes) “What was that for?”

He answers while dragging me away “You can spend that prize money on way better objects then food” (But I want the food because it isn’t dogfood this time :( ) 

As I’m being dragged the escort says “That’s your leader?” (Well excuse me for being new)

We stop in a building “Boss you’ve gotta be careful after all you have a reputation” (I have a reputation well this didn’t take long to go bad) “Your known as the stomach with legs and brainless but deadly” (I get the feeling somepony has been spreading rumors ... or someponies)

I say “That’s a very undefined reputation I’m sure I can shop without adding to it”

He shrugs “Fine but ponies will drag you into their problems with the rep your making” (True I freed hidden-hole-vally, destroyed the towns shadow, cleaered raiders road and rest I think and won a contest ... -_-)

I say “Can we go back to the shop?” he nods and drags me back outside of the building.

We’re back at the shop I say “So can I buy the food?”

He says “No it was all just stollen by the shadow” (What the fuck) he says “I wish somepony would go take down the shadow, there has been whispers about the shadow lossing it’s grip on a town just west of here do you know anything about that?” (Yes and now I know the shadows actually bigger so I probably pissed off somepony)

I say “Nah, but I bet whoever it is might come here eventually” (right after my detour into the slaver camp and applejacks rangers) “Well I need to get going to the applejacks rangers base but I’ll drop by one day soon”

He says “Okay and hopefully the towns shadow we be gone by then” (Can it really be called towns shadow when its affected multiple towns)

I say “Shinningstripes can you carry me we’re leaving?” he dosen’t answer I turn my head just to see him with guns pointed at him and me I say “Um I surrender”

We get escorted somewhere I’m being carried “Anything you say can and will be used agaist you, especially him” I see a hoof pointing at me (Thanks for being team leader, I suck at this. what would celestia do ... Probably get Twilight to fix it I wish I could facehoof)

I get chucked into a room by myself I wait what seems like hours (gee this place feels like home gray walls except for the rust gee what if my home ends up like this) the door suddenly opens and a pony carries me to a room somewhere.

I get placed in a chair (Very unconfterble blood covered chair like somepony was killed in it recently) A light turns on I scream undignified “AHH my eyes on fire” 

I hear 3 ponies face hoof and 4 brake into laughter the light dimmens as my eyes adjust “Who are you?”

I look at the mare questioning me I answer “I’m Hugerstrike, who are you?”

She says “I’m the one who asks the questions and you answer or ...” CLICK! (Owch my ear was that nessarcey) “Who do you work for?”

I look down then at her “Nopony ... Yet! ... but why am I chained and roped up when I can’t move?”

She stares at me “Lies!” I look at her and say with my eyes chicken “Untie him but keep guns on him” a red aura surronds the rope and it unties I fall off the chair and faceplant “Get up!”

I move my neck and my 4 hooves I trip on my tail I land on the ground with a thud I say “I guess I can move a bit after my zebra friend used zebra fu I can’t feel my legs yet though” 

I sigh she says “I belive you ... it’s odd that your zebra friend didn’t talk about his skills?” (Whoops guess I was supposed to stay silent) “so what else can you tell me about your friends?”

(A lot one was part of the towns shadow wait that needs a better name I’m gonna call it wastelands shadow force ... And ones a zebra and gets lots of backlash and the 3 applejacks rangers are disguised steelrangers ... I think. wow I don’t know alot) I say “Nah nothing of intrest besides I only met them 5 days ago give or take”

She looks at me displeased “So what is your teams goal?” (I have 3 main ones get supplies free stable and explore but I have a few side ones find stable tec and make them pay, meet spyer and defeat the town shadow and others yet to find or that illude my thoughts) 

I say “Um I have 3 main goals they are get supplies, save my stable and explore then I have some subgoals 1 is to meet somepony I know and well the rest illude me at the moment” (please don’t push it the wastelands shadow force has ears everywhere also spyer hasn’t got the best reputation)

She glares at me “Okay I want you to elaborate on your stable and this pony your gonna meet so enlighten me” (Um shit two topics that I want to keep semi hidden) gun pushes against my neck “I would talk before I enlighten your head” (That is a threat doesn’t even make sense)

I talk feeling my throat dry “I didn’t want to talk about my stable or the pony I’m meeting” 

She glares at me and says “Then you shouldn’t have brought it up” she nods at the pony holding a gun to my neck BANG! I don’t feel any pain another guard shot in the air (Beat slower is she trying to give me a heart attack) she laughs “Okay that was funny but next time it will be real” I gulp “Now talk or you friends are next” (She’s one scary mare)

I gulp and say “I’m form stable 6.5 the pony I want to meet is from there” (Please just be content)

She growls in rage “I know what stable your from I have your clothes and that lie is to obvious elaborate about your stable and tell me the truth” (Dose she have a lie dectector spell)

I shake (at least some feeling is in my hooves) I say “I’m not gonna tell you where my stable is you could be murders for all I know.” she nods but signals for more info I continue “My stable was a test to see what happens when it was overstocked with food or understocked or both.” her eyes widen she signals for more “I found out the stables were tests by a previous stable dweller I found in the wasteland.” she signals for more clearly intrested “the dweller I met was a dragon her stable was a battle royal to see witch species would survive lets just say the results are not pretty” 

She says “Wow thats shocking I was told the stables were for protection was that a lie?”

I say “Yes and no I don’t know much but maybe only 2 stables were a joke” she starts laughing I say “What’s so funny?”

She says “Nothing ... WAIT I’M SUPPOSED TO BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS! Now who’s the pony you were trying to meet?”

I gulp (I can’t tell here but if I don’t) I look at the gun pointed at me I sigh “I was hoping to meet some mysterious guide”

Her eyes widen she says “Everypony out”

One guard says “But you need ...” he got grabbed by her and thrown at the door she had a glare that said any objections everypony left but her.

She says “So this ‘mysterious guide’ wouldn’t happen to be Spyer?” I nod she glares “Great his got another sap falling for his devious tricks” (Hey his being kinda helpful) “Do you know how many ponies have died by his ‘good advice’ this lifetime?” I shake my head side to side “Well it’s alot why would you want to meet him?”

I say “To get trust also I think my ally wants to punch him for revenge” 

She looks at me “At least your ally is smart, how are you the leader?”

I answer “I saved them so their in my debt I have no clue why they picked me as the leader though I was drunk when I saved them”

She facehoofs “Have they saved you?” I nod “Why haven’t they left?”

I say “Well 1 wants to find Spyer and the other is just ... Clingy” (I actually have no clue why the second one is still around)

She facehoofs “So one has a goal and the other 1 is a mystery” I nod “Do you trust them?” I nod “Okay I’m gonna stop questioning you this way and ask a different topic. what town were you in last?”

I tense up (I was in a scrapsville where I destroyed the shadow) I lie “I don’t know somewhere”

She smiles “I know you were in scrapsville” I sink into the chair and hold my chest “There’s 3 bits of proof 1 it’s the nearest town here, 2 you have 500 caps from a contest, 3 I heard it on the radio” (Fuck you djpony) “So why did you lie?”

I say “I have reasons not important but I have reasons” (I deafeted the towns shadow a cannibal appeared near there, do you even know math someponies might think that I’m the cannibal also wastelands shadow force could be ears-dropping)

She says “Why are you hiding reasons? Wait is it because ...”

I quickly cover her mouth then I whisper “Towns shadow has ears”

Her eyes widen then shrink she pushes me off then says “Oh and I thought it was the cannibal” (... Well you do math but that was me 2 yay 2 for 1 deal) “But we don’t have to whisper there’s a sound barrier nopony can hear a gunshot”

I say “Two things 1 how do you expect help to come if I attacked and 2 isn’t there spells to get past that”

He jaw drops then she mouths a few words and says “Okay you got me there. If you attacked I would have killed you with my hoofs and then activate the intercom and I don’t think anypony knows a bypass spell but they might. ... Wait why do I keep answering your questions?”

I say “So I’ll answer yours” she glares “Oh that wasn’t a question?”

She nods then taps her hoof on a button “I would like numbers 6 and 2 to join this interagation ... I MEAN NOW!”

Shinningstripes and Memorysphere land on the floor Shinningstripes is in chains and Memorysphere has something on his horn I blink then point at my allies she says “The zebras in chains to prevent zebra fu that happened during our talk and his got a magic surpreeser on his horn to stop him from messing with whatever his magic is”

I nod and say “Okay so why did you bring these 2 into our conversation?”

She smiles “I bet they want to know that too” I gulp (true they haven’t been told about the shadows deafeat or have they I mean ...) “Hey did you 2 help him take down towns shadow?’

They both shake their heads side to side she looks at me before she can ask “No I didn’t do it solo a mercenary helped me also I think they should call it wastelands shadow force not towns shadow” 

She nods “Cool but why would you rename it?”

I say “Well this is the second place I’ve heard towns shadow”

She smiles “I have a quest for you 3 can you get rid of the wastelands shadow and I’ll let you pass safely?” my allies shake there heads I nod “Good at least your leader has common sense I ...”

I cut her off “Sorry first I have to get to the applejack rangers and take down the raiders then I’ll help” 

She glares at me “And why is that more important then my town, what you say can determine weather I shoot you or agree”

She points a gun at me I didn’t notice she had I say “I’m gonna send raiders to hidden-hole-vally to feed dragons to save a town of only fillies I only have 4 days or else the dragons will eat all the fillies”

She drops her gun and says stuttering “I-I-I’m not convinced!” 

I say “You’ve heard the radio how do you feel you can chose to save 1 town and destroy another or save 2 towns but suffer a little longer so what will it be” (Wow that’s mean I’ve been here a little to long for my liking)

She’s shaking she says “Fine but if I find out you lied” BANG! I feel pain through my back all the way past my stomach I look at my pipbuck it says bullet wound through body missing all vitals by 1 cm I gulp “Am I clear she says”

I say “Crystal clear madam” 

She looks at me and then says “Okay it’s time for you three to leave”

I say “Whoa how about our 3 steelranger escorts? and now where behind schedule!” 

She looks at me “Why do you want those 3 bozos?” 

I say “I want escorts currently I can’t handle the wasteland” 

She smirks “Oh!” (That is sarcasm)

I say “Yeah so far I’ve had to get help form these 2 a mercenary and Spyer”

She flinches at that name “Fine! is that all?”

I shake my head side to side and check the time and day it’s Wednesday the time is 11:00am (Wow from 8:00am when I woke up to some walking and getting captured and talking) “I need a faster travel route we lost an hour or so in your nice town and we want to get to the applejacks rangers fast” she smiles “Why are you smiling?”

She says “How fast do you guys wanna go?”

I answer “As fast as we can” 

She smiles wider “I’m gonna blind fold you and give you a shortcut tell nopony about it or I’ll kill you!” I nod she blind folds my allies then me, we walk in darkness for who knows how long our temporary allies join us I can hear there amour clanging I can also hear water dripping and I can feel wood and steel and rocks beneath my hooves. 

We stop “And where here take off your blindfolds” I take off my blindfold and look around my jaw drops as I stare at gems and a giant mineshaft then I look in to a deep dark hole feeling my stomach tighten “Well hop in”

We all hop in I say “Is this safe?” she shrugs “Um I think I would rather ...” before I finish the sentence she moves the lever and the minecart quickly falls I scream like a filly I might have said mum but I can’t tell because all my allies are screaming aswell (Hey you guys have amour why do you need to be scared)

I feel my stomach move around every bend and blood flow to my head every loop then I see a bridge out sign and a blockade at the end we all scream the cart smashes through it. I feel the wheels leave the track we all scream .(Please dont be to heavy and fall to our deaths or to light and overshoot)

We land then theres a crossroad one sign says deeper the other says exit the switch is to the deeper side “Agh someone flip the switch or we’ll get lost Shinningstripes jumps out and struggles with the leaver.

It flips at the last second he jumps back in then we go on angles where our cart starts tipping I say “lean to the other side” we all lean around 10 of those then we reach spirals going up “wee!”

We slow down I say “um who’s pushing us the rest of the way up?” 

They all say “YOU!” I push it up the rest of the spirals then when we reach the top it suddenly becomes weightless and starts pulling me my hind hooves leave the ground as the cart pulls me I scream as my front hooves start to ache (Please don’t fall off into the black abys) Memorysphere and Shinningstripes pull me back in Sinningstrips quips “Its safer in the cart boss”

I give him a whack across the back of his neck “Next time you push it I nearly fell off” he shrugs I say “How’s the rangers?” they gulp before I ask I see the path ahead has zig zags “SHIT! ... SLOW IT DOWN!” they try the brake it doesn’t budge (Of corse it wouldn’t the only thing we need in an apocalypse will definitly be the only thing not to work stupid cliches) Memorysphere tries using magic to slow us down.

It works but where not going slow enough we hit the zigzags causing us all to fall over and bump heads everyzag (or everyzig not sure what to call it) we recover I see a wall and a sign that confirms deadend I gulp “Everpony down”

They complain “We just got back ... Oh!” they duck BWCH! Rocks crumble on top of us we made it outside our cart has tipped and were sprawled out everywhere covered in rocks I say “YEAH LET’S DO IT AGAIN!”

Everypony looks at me with angry eyes and say in an angry tone “LET’S, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!”

I sigh (I guess I was the only one who found that fun) “Sorry guys I just have never been on a rollercoaster I’ve read about them but never ridden one”

My 2 allies say “I guess you can but next time we might not be so lucky also this looked like a one way track” (Damn it was one way that gap is to dangerous)

I say “Your right ... If only we had a unicorn that could magically make tracks appear” all my allies glare “Fine I’ll just grab our sup ... Where’s our supplies?”

All my allies say “We all got stripped and ...”

The zebra continues “The town ponies kept our supplies as insurance for something” (Well this trip got exciting and I said I would go back why do they not trust me stupid fucking wasteland. And don’t think I didn’t catch the tone you and me know what the insurence is for) 

I say “Well I think we will all survive after all I’ve had less supplies” (Not exactly a true the least I’ve had is random stuff from the stable no scratch that nothing and trapped in the radio active building)

Memorysphere says “What your kidding we don’t have enough supplies to kill a radroach. A RADROACH!” 

I say “What’s a radroach?”

Everypony facehoofs the zebra says “A radroach is a cockroach that absorbed heaps of radiation and grew to an extreamly large size” 

I try my best not to laugh (“A cockroach their so small, I’ve seen some in my kitchen them being bigger wouldn’t make them more dangerous”)

They all stare in silence then my zebra friend says “I said extreamly big” he holds his hooves up to his knees I stop laughing (Whoops I said that out loud)

I say “This is how big a cockroach is” I hold my hoof half a centimeter off the ground and use my other to show the length “They start this small how can that get that big?”

My allies all say “You would be surprised” 

We start walking (I feel so exposed no weapons no caps no ... Whatever else I had) I say “So where are we gonna resupply?”

The 3 rangers say “At the applejacks rangers base we are in need also that’s the place we were heading anyway” (Did I catch a hint of fear in that voice ... Wait do I understand robotic changed voices ... Spyer thanks)

We walk in silence I listen to the radio and check my pipbucks messages 

1  **you have 4 days to send us food the fillies are looking tasty but they are so nice its a shame your their only hope good-luck** (Great time presure and guilt tripping my friends)

2  **hi Brokengear here still in jail overmare has seen some of my messages and has increased security any chance of resecure is well unlikely please don’t be a hero**

3 **I know you don’t want me messaging you but I want to say I’ve set up a camp, I hope you visit soon or I’ll persuade you to visit** (Why is the text red)

4  **um whats taking so long why aren’t you heading to radiolessvilla are you bailing on your doctor** (No but I removed the bomb I’ll still take it there)

I sigh and send messages as I walk 1  **jeesh I need that extra 2 days from my vacation why is it that low**

2  **Hi brokengear nice to hear from you sorry about the extra eyes**

3  **that’s it your offically blocked I don’t care what your doing** I block her and write the final message

4  **I don’t know where that place is and I’ve already removed the bomb. Why didn’t you remove it anyways?**

We walk in silence I see a spritebot but no music (Spyer must be over there) I say “Um I’m gonna go look over there for any hostiles, you guys keep moving” they nod not questioning my choice (It’s like they don’t care ... Defenitly steel ranger well I don’t care extra firepower is good)

I walk over to the spritebot “Hello?”

It answers “Hi Hunger hows the road trip?” I glare at it (Your aways watching so answer that yourself) “Oh ... so  what are you doing”

I facehoof and answer “I’m going to the applejacks rangers base which is northwest then I’m going southwest to the raider camp to do my deal and take it down”

He says “Hunger are you sure that’s wise?” I nod his metalic voice says in a serious tone “There are no heroes ... Only survivers” it crackles and goes back to the music (Is he warning me I’m no hero I’m just getting supplies,exploring and helping my stable)

I walk back over to the group and we continue in silence (Am I being a hero. saved fillies, saved random guys from raiders, freed town from wasteland shadow force and made trade with bandits so they stop attacking ... Wow I am being slightly heroic) “gah!” I hit one of the steelrangers rumps “Why did we ...” I look and see 5 turrents armed at us “OH!”

A voice yells “Name, Rank, Current mission, Code and why your with them.”

The leader answers “I’m Gastylooter and my friends are Clutterhooves and Scopingsights, my rank is obvious by my armour, my current mission is to help these 3 ponies like us applejack-rangers do and the code is steelrangers suck”

The 5 guards don’t react the one that spoke says “Your suspicious but the 3 wastelanders aren’t all of you can enter” a rusty gate opened we enter with the applejacks-ranger following with a gun. (Must have missed that gate in my realization of the 5 turrents)

We get lead to a room he says “This will be the 3 ponies your helping room ,while we question you 3 rangers” my and my two friends enter he says “You 3 make yourself comfy we will ask you questions aswell depending on these 3” I turn around and nod the door closes.

My zebra friend says “This is definetltly an applejacks-rangers outpost so those 3 are screwed” 

I look at him “Yeah but somethings off” he nods “Well can you tell me I was bluffing” 

He facehoofs “Well done I’m just as sure as you” (Well makes sense for the paranoid)

Memoreysphere says “Okay boss and Shiningstripes it’s time for a nap before we get questioned” I look at him jump into a bed. I turn to Shinningstripes he nods and jumps in a bed I follow me friends example and jump in a bed.

I check my pipbuck the time is 7:50pm it’s also Wednesday (wow I wasted alot of time walking and some riding the minecart now I’m waiting for questioning ... Again) 

I check my health monitor it says bullet graze on back, bullet above pipbuck, bullet hole through whole body missing all vitals, foreing stuff in stomach, minor radiation sickness, mental tramour Go to a psychiartirist before it’s too late, minor hunger and injuries on head and body from hitting objects at high speed (Minecart ride)

I yawn (mize as well sleep while I wait ... And my friends) my eyes drift close and get engulfed in sweet blackness of sleep.

Quest perk added traveling buddies 1:  **Fucking amour** you will be hurt by your allies amour 30% more then usaul 2:  **Reputations** certain ponies traveling with you will cause different social outcomes never traveling with steel rangers again 3:  **small talk** you are bad at talking with new allies and have awkward small talk

Quest perk added minecart-coster 1:  **hit the deck** ponies will ignore this phraze 10% more often 2:  **wee** you will find certain modes of transport fun like falling arpart minecart tracks 3:  **stupid teck 2** old inventions will not work 10% more you should have known robots wern’t the only broken teck 

Quest perk added town 1: **insurence** you had your stuff taken so you will come back 15% more likly ponies will take itums or stuff for insurence 2:  **questioning** you are very good at answering you have +10% of saying stuff in questions that won’t get you shot 3:  **inturupted shopping** you will get intureupted while shoping 35% more the filly should have been a warning to that.

Quest perk added spyers spritebots 1:  **robot voice** you can understand robotic changed voices and tones 2:  **watched**  you will never feel alone with spritebots around

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took so long had writers block. I was a bit optimistic on the upload Schedule. also I'm gonna put less quest perks at end of the chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this makes sense. sorry for bad grammer plot points left unresolved and out of character moments when they happen


End file.
